Paradise Lost
by nyappy-in-the-world
Summary: Aki et Toki sont deux amis d'enfance habitués à faire les 400 coups. Toki se trouve un colocataire un peu coincé, Ichiro. L'un essaye alors de divertir, l'autre de remettre dans le droit chemin...et ça va être plutôt compliqué. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà, je ne prend vraiment plus le temps de m'occuper de mes fics (que ce soit pour les écrire ou les poster...surtout les poster) alors ça vient de temps en temps sur un coup de tête...**

**Celle ci date exactement du jeudi 4 septembre 2008 (c'est word qui me dit ça) et j'ai du la finir en milieu d'année scolaire.**

**Je peux comprendre que ça n'interesse pas grand monde étant donné les personnages très peu connu qu'elle met en scène, en fait je l'avais écrite pour une amie, mais bon, je la poste quand même au cas où _(oui je suis très mauvaise vendeuse xD)_**

**Pour info tout de même, tout ces gens vienne du visual kei (pas trop étonnant...) : **

**Ichiro est le bassiste du groupe********Kαin**

**Toki est le guitariste de _Vanessa _**

**Aki est le bassiste de _SiD _**

**Pour dire vrai, je n'en suis pas extrêmement fière, je ne suis pas entrée dans l'histoire comme j'aurais voulu et je ne me suis pas approprié les personnages comme j'aurais du. Enfin si l'envie vous prend de tenter... bonne lecture ;)**

**_Paradise Lost_ est le titre d'un album de ********Kαin**

**

* * *

**

**Paradise Lost **

Toki posa sa tête contre la vitre du métro qui tressautait sur les rails. Il fixait le mur gris qui défilait devant lui, contemplant sans la voir son image qui se reflétait dans le verre, sans réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Vendredi 23 Juin, 20h14 il roulait à toute vitesse vers Shinjuku, il avait peur, il sentait l'anxiété et une culpabilité nouvelle lui tordre le ventre. Si un jour il avait imaginé être là…ressentir toutes ces émotions nouvelles qu'il ne pensait même pas être capable d'éprouver lui faisait l'impression de renaître, de découvrir un monde nouveau, bien moins insouciant que celui dans lequel il vivait précédemment. Et c'était enrichissant, rafraîchissant presque, même si ça faisait mal. Il se rendit compte de tout ce dont il était passé à côté jusqu'à présent, de tout ce qu'il avait à apprendre, à connaître, à apprécier. Si cette prise de conscience nouvelle durerait, il n'en savait rien, mais pour l'instant elle était là, elle avait fait son petit bout de chemin dans sa tête.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis le début de toute cette histoire, depuis que tout avait changé, depuis que leurs existences avaient été bouleversées. Un an, c'était depuis qu'_il_ l'avait rencontré. Qu'au final, leurs chemins ne se soient jamais croisés n'y aurait sûrement rien changé. Mais c'était devenu un repères temporel pour lui. On se rendait toujours compte trop tard de ce qu'on possédait et de ce qu'on pourrait acquérir en agissant différemment. Il ne réparerait pas ses erreurs, il était trop tard et il en était incapable. Mais peut-être apprendrait-il.

**Partie 1**

Toki saisit délicatement la tasse entre ses deux doigt et la déplaça légèrement de quelques millimètres sur la gauche, la faisant pivoter pour que la peinture fleurie et délicate soit visible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée. Frapper chez les gens quand on arrivait ça existait !

- Ca ce voit non, je fais des photos, répondit calmement Toki en calant fermement son appareil sur ses pieds et pressant le bouton.

T- u prends de la vaisselle en photo… ?

- C'est de la porcelaine chinoise, c'est ancien et fragile, et c'est des photos pour un catalogue.

- Ah je vois ? ça ce vend bien ces trucs ? demanda l'intrus en saisissant une tasse qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

Toki lui arracha des mains avec un regard assassin.

- ne touche pas ! C'est fragile j'ai dis !!

L'homme leva les mains en signe de paix et fit les cents pas dans l'appartement en observant autour de lui.

- C'est un catalogue de quoi ? c'est naze la porcelaine.

- Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis Aki. C'est pour de la pub et je choisis pas ce que je photographie quand j'ai besoin d'argent figure toi.

Il tourna autour de son socle blanc tout en parlant, remettant correctement les tentures et changeant les pièces à photographier.

- T'es là ce soir ? demanda Aki.

- T'as toujours le don de me demander ça au dernier moment, s'énerva Toki en continuant de s'affairer avec son appareil photo.

- Les décisions prises au dernier moment sont les meilleurs, affirma-t-il convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Si t'es pas là c'est pas grave c'était juste une proposition en l'air.

- Non c'est bon je suis là mais je dois finir ça, je peux te rejoindre dans 30 mn.

- Ok.

Aki se retourna et regarda quelques secondes le jeune homme brun accroupi par terre, l'œil dans le viseur.

- Toki…je me sui toujours demandé…

Le brun grogna pour signifier qu'il écoutait.

- Pourquoi t'utilises pas un numérique ?

- J'en ai un aussi mais j'aime moins ça, je préfère l'argentique. Et je l'utilise surtout pour les être vivants.

- Des porcelaines ça bouge pas…fit judicieusement remarquer Aki.

- Tss tu comprends rien à l'art, vas-t-en, s'énerva Toki en accompagnant son ordre d'un geste de la main.

Aki s'exécuta et sortit de l'appartement en lançant un « à toute à l'heure »

Toki reprit ses activités, enfin tranquille et enfin seul pour poursuivre son travail. Il se servit un verre de bière et termina rapidement ses photos pour pouvoir se libérer. Il jeta encore n coup d'œil désespéré à l'intérieur de son frigo comme s'il avait pu se remplir par magie depuis l'heure passée. Il soupira en se consolant, pensant aux précieuses porcelaines qui lui permettraient bientôt de pouvoir manger à nouveau. Il quitta son appartement après avoir consciencieusement rangé son matériel et jeté un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Un salon minuscule, dégagé de tout meuble et très clair, transformé en salle de séance photos, une petite cuisine séparée de ce salon par un seul petit bar américain et une porte derrière laquelle se cachait une microscopique salle de bain. Le matelas un peu défoncé et défait posé à même le sol dans un coin du salon lui servait de chambre. Ca aurait pu être un appartement dépotoir mais les rares choses qui traînaient sur le sol étaient poussées dans les coins, le reste était propre, rangé et entretenue. Une organisation rigoureuse, tout le contraire de se que laissait penser son propriétaire. La où régnait l'ordre vivait un être aux meurs dissolus. L'apparence ne reflétait pas l'homme, l'être le paraître.

Comme convenu il rejoignit Aki à un bar dans lequel ils se rendaient souvent. Aki était entouré d'amis, ils occupaient deux tables mises côte à côte et ne l'avaient pas attendu pour commander à boire. Il fit le tour de la table, salua tout le monde et s'affala à côté de Aki en poussant un soupir de bien être, content d'être là.

Il avait 24 ans, musicien pas pro mais plus trop amateur, photographe à ses heures perdues, il ne savait même plus lui-même comment il faisait pour gagner sa vie. Enfin gagner sa vie était un bien grand mot, il survivait plutôt avec assez de quoi payer son loyer et manger pour ne pas dépérir. Le reste passait en équipement photo, musique et soirée. Ou dépenses inutiles d'accessoires divers et de vêtements. Comme cette ceinture grise à trois sangles sur lesquelles étaient accrochées des bijoux et une araignée en argent frappé. Celle la il en était très fière, ça lui avait coûté quinze jours de nouilles instantanées mais tant pis.

Brun aux cheveux un peu longs il ne brillait pas par sa taille, son charisme ou son éloquence mais ne manquait pas d'être remarquable par son style, son enthousiasme et son caractère.

Aki petit brun ténébreux aux piercings voyants et aux mœurs extravagantes. C'était lui ici qui menait le jeu. Le jeu en l'occurrence c'était sortir, réunir le plus de monde possible et se bourrer la gueule jusqu'à ne plus tenir debout. Si jamais ils tenaient encore debout, ils allaient s'achever en boite, dans les rues ou plus sagement au karaoké.

Aki lui avait 26 ans, changeait de job et de petit(e)s ami(e)s comme de chemises, mais c'étaient leurs règles, leur façon de vivre. Profite de ce jour comme si c'était le dernier, bouffe la vie avant qu'elle ne te bouffe car ce n'est qu'une garce qui t'achèvera. Ils avaient décidés ça un soir de décembre, seul dans une rue enneigée, encore adolescents alors que le monde tournait autour d'eux sans s'arrêter une seule fois pour leur prêter attention. Le manège continuait inlassablement, en descendre était aisé mais la chute était douloureuse et y remonter était plus rude encore. Ce soir là, les parents d'Aki étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture, c'est ce jour là qu'il décida que plus rien en ce monde n'avait d'importance, que l'existence que l'homme s'imposait à lui-même était un calvaire et que le pouvoir qu'ils s'octroyaient était un leurre ignoble. Toki, révolté, avait suivie. Lui, comme tant d'autre, décida ce soir d'hiver de ne pas abandonné son amis et de suivre un chemin différent de celui que la société traçait. Un chemin non balisé et dangereux. Les parents portent toujours en leurs enfants leurs espoirs et leurs désirs déchus, qu'ils soient heureux à leur place, Aki n'avait plus personne pour qui réussir sa vie, il n'était heureux pour personne, juste pour lui, comme il l'entendait.

Celui la même était en train de mâchouiller des cacahuètes posées dans une coupelle sur la table et se retourna vers son ami qui arrivait.

- tu ne serais pas libre une semaine quelconque le mois prochain ? dit-il en guise de re-bonjour.

- Je ne pense pas, faut vraiment que je bosse là, l'argent tombe pas du ciel. Pourquoi ?

- Bah je voulais prendre un peu de vacances, sans toi c'est pas la peine mon choux, sourit-il en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Je sais pas comment tu fais pour prendre des vacances quand ça te chante, faut que tu m'apprennes.

Aki haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la main à un serveur pour recommander à boire.

tant pis on remettra ça à plus tard.

Quelques heures et plusieurs verres plus tard ils étaient dans un karaoké, Aki vautré sur un divan qui pelotait une jeune fille (qui semblait même très jeune si ce n'est trop) pendant que d'autres dormaient déjà ou chantaient laborieusement (si on pouvait appeler chanter le massacre auditif produit)

Cela lui fit penser que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas touché sa guitare, le temps lui avait manqué dernièrement et il avait à pratiquer assidûment s'il ne voulait pas perdre toute sa technique et les progrès qu'il avait fait même s'il considérait maintenant que son niveau était très satisfaisant. Et cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas composé. Même si cela lui arrivait rarement il aimait beaucoup cet exercice et sans trouver qu'il faisait de la grande musique il était fière de son travail. Plusieurs amis à lui avait affirmés qu'il pourrait passer pro, se trouver un groupe et se lancer vraiment, mais pour l'instant il n'avait pas envie de faire cet effort. La musique, c'était du succès ou rien, sinon ça ne rapportait pas assez et il fallait bien vivre… il y penserait peut-être un jour plus sérieusement s'il tombait sur des gens qui partageaient goûts et affinités musicales. La photo c'était bien mais il voyait plus ça comme un loisir. En fait, l'un et l'autre pouvait lui convenir, c'était l'avenir qui en déciderait.

* * *

_**Mh, les trois premiers chapitres ont un découpage un peu bizare, ils ont très courts ^^' **_

_**Je m'en excuse, du coup je les postes en même temps. Et la suite viendra petit à petit.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Paradise Lost**

**Partie 2**

_Longtemps je me suis cru à l'abri des pires choses, de tout ce que la vie pouvait apporter de plus mauvais. J'étais jeune, nous étions jeunes, car je n'étais pas seul et nous étions invincibles, nous avions toute la vie devant nous, il ne pouvait plus rien nous arriver avant que nous n'ayons le temps de vivre toutes les expériences qu'elle nous offrait. Ce_ _n'était pas mes parents qui étaient mort, c'était les siens, déjà c'était un signe. Le signe que j'étais moi invincible et qu'il m'était confié, à moi, la lourde tâche de veiller sur mon ami et d'être la pour lui à la place de ceux qu'il avait perdu. Je ne pouvais pas remplacer ses parents, loin de là, je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, mais je me devais de combler l'abîme qui avait déchiré son cœur. Je m'étais cru capable de ça, aussi jeune et naïf que j'ai pu l'être en ce temps, j'ai même cru que j'y étais arrivé, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Si parfaite soit-elle, elle était toujours le voile qui cachait le véritable Aki à mes yeux. Le véritable homme qui était blessé et dont le traumatisme d'enfance ne s'effacerait jamais._ _Je m'étais attribué cette tâche et je l'avais prise avec tant de sérieux que je m'y étais presque perdu moi-même. Nous allions forcement vaincre. Mais nous pensons tous ça, nous sommes tous persuadés que ce qui se passe dans notre monde n'arrive qu'aux autres. Et voilà qu'un jour, les malheurs nous tombent dessus, et nous nous rendons compte que la seule qui est invincible ici, c'est elle, la vie. _

- Aki j'aimerais me trouver un colocataire, tu connais personne d'intéressé ? demanda Toki jambes croisées devant lui, un verre de bière à la main. L'intéressé remplissait des papiers à son bureau et finissait un rapport (oui Aki travaillait) grogna et mis un temps à répondre.

- Non. Un colocataire pourquoi faire ? t'es pas assez à l'étroit dans ton trou à rat ?

- Mais justement pour pouvoir prendre un appart' un peu plus grand imbécile.

- Ah je vois ; mets une annonce si tu trouves pas. Pourquoi un plus grand appart' alors que tu devra partager ?

- Pour avoir un plus grand salon et pouvoir installer des instruments de musique ou faire des installations pour la photo.

- Ah d'accord, il va être content ton futur coloc'

Toki haussa les épaules, lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était quelqu'un qui paye un peu, après l'appartement était à tout le monde.

On était en automne, au début plus précisément, et pour presque tout le monde, le travail était un peu relâché ces derniers temps. Aki, très sérieux n'avait qu'un rapport à terminer et il trouverait ensuite de nouvelles occupations pour tuer le temps.

Toki aurait bien demandé à son ami de l'héberger quelques semaines le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement ce qui l'aurait soulagé financièrement mais celui-ci semblait très occupé sentimentalement ces derniers temps…et un Aki en ménage c'était invivable, il en avait fait l'expérience quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'ils vivaient ensemble après la mort de ses parents. Ca lui aurait aussi permit d'alléger quelques semaines de bouffe car le frigo d'Aki était toujours plein, lui-même y piochait rarement et Toki était toujours invité à faire comme s'il était chez lui. Et chez lui c'était vraiment la dech'…

***

Toki était nerveusement en train de faire les cents pas dans la grande galerie lumineuse. Il détestait devoir rester dans ce genre d'endroit à attendre, debout, souriant aux gens qui passaient devant les toiles accrochées aux murs avec les poches qui tintaient d'argent. En plus il était en costard et il détestait ça de 1) parce qu'il se sentait totalement ridicule avec cet accoutrement qui ne lui allait pas du tout et de 2) parce que le costard en question n'était même pas beau. C'était du bas de gamme et ça se voyait, et il n'y avait rien de plus exaspérant que de savoir que l'on portait de la mauvaise qualité. Comme si tout le monde pouvait se permettre de dépenser des milliers de yens pour acheter une veste et un pantalon ! Il avait les bras croisés et regardait un coup ses pieds un coup en l'air histoire de varier le paysage. Il se retourna pour faire demi tour tel un lion en cage et jeta un coup d'œil aux curieux qui arrivaient. Il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme qui le fixait silencieusement un peu plus loin, planté au milieu du passage. Toki fini par arrêter ses allées et venues et resta bien droit face aux peintures et aux photos accrochées sur lesquelles il veillait. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois celui du jeune homme de tout à l'heure qui était non loin de lui et exaspéré il tourna la tête, quitte à regarder le fond de la galerie inintéressante. Il suffisait parfois de regarder une fois certaines personnes pour qu'irrémédiablement les regards soient comme aimantés. Evidemment à chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête dans cette direction l'autre détournait les yeux gêné ou les relevait au même moment. Qui c'était encore, cet énergumène ? Les gens qui venaient ici ne faisaient pas autant de chichis d'habitude. Il grogna et s'approcha de l'importun qui avait eu le don de le mettre en rogne plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et s'efforça d'afficher un sourire hypocrite de vendeur de voitures.

- Bonjour je peux vous aider ?

Le jeune homme sembla un peu décontenancé par la question somme toute assez anodine dans une galerie d'art et balbutia quelque chose en regardant autour de lui. Il fini par s'avancer pour se planter face à l'une des photographies et la montra du doigt.

- C'est vous qui avez fait ça ?

Toki prit une grande inspiration pour répondre pour la vingtième fois la même chose. Ca le tuait de dire ça mais…

- Non malheureusement. Je renseigne juste les gens le temps que le propriétaire de ses magnifiques œuvres revienne. Il ne devrait plus tarder.

Effectivement il aurait bien voulu répondre d'un air supérieur « oui c'est moi qui ai fait ça » surtout quand il regardait le prix affiché sous les toiles. Il était bassement terre à terre mais pour l'instant il ne trouvait pas son compte en banque assez rempli pour penser à autre chose qu'à l'argent.

- Ah j'aime beaucoup, le traité des contrastes est sublime.

Toki hocha la tête d'un air pénétré sans même écouter. Ce genre de phrase il les avaient déjà entendu des dizaines de fois, à croire que ces photos étaient _vraiment_ bonnes… il contempla le corps presque nu allongé dans du gravier noir, mains croisées derrière le dos. Qu'à cela ne tienne, un jour ce serait les siennes qui seraient accrochées ici.

- Tien justement le voilà, annonça Toki en apercevant le photographe approcher.

Un petit homme d'une trentaine d'années s'avançait effectivement vers eux, la démarche raide, faisant de grandes enjambées malgré sa taille. Il avait le crâne presque complètement rasé et le peu de centimètres de cheveux qui lui restait teint en un châtain clair. Il portait un baggie en jean et un sweat jaune à motif criards. Toki se senti soudain encore plus ridicule dans ses propres vêtements et envia la liberté vestimentaire des artistes.

- Ah Toki je n'ai pas été trop long ?

- Non pas du tout.

- J'espère, dit-il en voyant le jeune homme à ses côté, que tu m'as trouvé plein d'acheteur durant mon absence.

Toki pivota et montra discrètement du doigt un groupe de personnes à l'autre bout de la galerie.

La jeune femme là bas semble partante.

Le photographe hocha gravement la tête, près à repartir à l'assaut des nouveaux clients.

- Alors vous aimez ce que je fais ? dit-il avec un sourire en s'adressant au jeune homme

Ils commencèrent à discuter et Toki, maintenant inutile en profita pour le détailler. Il était plutôt grand, les cheveux coupés courts jusqu'à la base de la nuque d'un noir de jais et épais. Lui aussi était en costume mais il le portait bien même si sa cravate –blanche – était défaite et son col légèrement ouvert. On lui pardonnait, il faisait tellement chaud ici… Il avait une voix très douce, parlait distinctement et clairement, Toki n'arrivait pas à deviner s'il n'était là qu'en tant que visiteur ou s'il avait réellement les moyens de dépenser ici. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement riche, il était jeune, les traits fins et son allure réservée laissait voir qu'il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'endroit. Toki l'écouta parler tout en continuant de le dévisager. Il se laissa bercer par cette douce et agréable mélodie, tout le contraire d'Aki qui avait tendance à parler vite et à parfois butter sur les mots, emporté par l'enthousiasme de la conversation.

- On va tous boire un verre tout à l'heure pour le vernissage, vous viendrez ? demanda gracieusement le photographe pour s'excuser de devoir laisser ses compagnons. Toki tu t'occupes de monsieur ? ajouta-t-il en s'éclipsant. Le nouveau venu n'eu pas le temps de dire merci.

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? demanda l'homme en voyant qu'ils étaient relativement proches.

- Oui, il s'appel Loan. il est d'origine chinoise, c'est un…ami oui, enfin je le connais depuis plusieurs années, mais c'est surtout professionnel. On a été dans la même école de photo pendant un an.

- Ah vous faites de la photo aussi ! s'exclama-t-il intéressé.

- On peut dire ça. Je m'y intéresse quoi. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment professionnel. Et je vous confie que j'aimerais que ça rapporte plus.

- Quand on vois votre ami on se dit que c'est possible.

- Oui je devrais demander des intérêts. Je l'ai pas mal aidé au début, il était vraiment mauvais en japonais.

L'homme hocha la tête, attentif. Loan semblait en effet bien intégré, il en avait presque totalement perdu son accent.

- Mais là je me consacre plutôt à la musique. Je ne suis pas non plus pro mais j'aimerais le devenir.

Toki se tue et se mit en marche, l'autre sur ses talons, conscient qu'il ne devait peut-être pas étaler sa vie avec un « client »

- C'est vrai ? dit-il pourtant. Je suis guitariste.

Trop de coïncidence d'un coup ! ils arrivèrent au bar et Toki attrapa au passage deux verres de sangria dont un qu'il tendit à son compagnon.

- vous pourriez avoir beaucoup de possibilités pourtant, dit l'homme en trempant ses lèvres dans l'alcool.

- Vous ne savez même pas ce que je fais, le coupa Toki.

- Tokyo est une ville idéale pour un artiste, dit-il simplement.

Toki ne vit pas Loan de la soirée, tout juste passa-t-il en coup de vent une ou deux fois, aussi ayant commencé la conversation avec le brun et n'osant pas se défiler de peur de paraître incorrecte – n'ayant personne d'autre à aller voir – il resta avec lui. Ils avaient relativement le même âge, au moins deux passions en commun mais rien qu'à le regarder il devinait qu'il n'avait pas un sens de la fête aussi développé que lui.

J- e ne suis pas originaire de Tokyo et je suis monté récemment, je cherche encore un logement, mais c'est l'impression que ça m'a fait.

Toki se redressa vivement, les yeux brillants, soudain intéressé.

- Je crois qu'on va s'entendre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Paradise Lost**

**Partie 3**

_Je rentrai chez moi après une journée de travail, des heures épuisantes ou tout simplement qui semblaient être les pires de ma vie parce qu'elle me faisait terriblement perdre mon temps. Je m'asseyais sur mon futon, sur un pouffe ou même directement par terre, j'attrapais ma guitare et je jouais. Je grattais rapidement les cordes, pendant des heures, souvent des reprises de groupes que j'aimais et admirais, parfois il m'arrivait même d'improviser. Mes doigts couraient tout seul sur le manche, caressaient les cordes tendues et les pinçaient, ils allaient de plus en vite, ils dérapaient, je ne les contrôlais plus et les accords devenaient une cacophonie qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies, qui me faisait vibrer. J'avais un temps oublié cette sensation grisante qui était celle de la musique qui nous transporte. J'espérais la retrouver bientôt. C'est la seul chose qui réussi à me sauver lorsque je suis désespéré. je donne toujours l'impression d'aller bien…c'est souvent faux au fond de moi._

Tomber sur un futur colocataire aussi rapidement était une trop belle occasion pour la laisser passer. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser d'annonces, ça lui tombait tout cuit dans la bouche.

Il ne lavait pas proposé directement au jeune homme mais lui avait fait sous entendre que dans un futur proche, pourquoi pas… L'autre s'appelait Ichiro, il n'était pas si pressé que ça d'avoir un appartement et avait fait comprendre implicitement en réponse qu'il réfléchirait et qu'il appréciait peu de devoir s'engager à vivre aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Toki s'était réellement décidé à se remettre à la guitare, surtout quand l'autre lui parlait sans cesse de ses propres projets en tant que bassiste. Depuis plusieurs mois il n'attendait que le prétexte, le moment propice où il se déciderais à franchir le pas.

Finalement ce fut cette rencontre avec Ichiro. Cette phrase d'encouragement et de confiance venant d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait même pas aurait pu paraître dérisoire et hypocrite mais dans sa bouche elle avait sonnée comme une promesse. Pour Toki ça avait représenté beaucoup plus que tout ce qu'on aurait pu lui dire, c'était l'emprunte d'un regard neuf. Ça le poussait même beaucoup plus que les phrases vides et conventionnelles que lui disaient ses amis.

- Aki j'ai décidé de me remettre sérieusement à la musique, dit-il à son ami alors que celui-ci était assis sagement au milieu du minuscule salon, son profil tourné vers le projecteur braqué sur lui qui le forçait à plisser les yeux.

- Ah enfin. Tu t'es décidé. Dis tu pourrais éviter de me planter ta lumière dans la figure.

- Désolé j'ai pas assez de place pour accrocher le projecteur plus haut. Oui il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose de ma vie. J'ai trouvé un coloc aussi , enfin c'est comme dans la poche. Il joue de la basse avec un peu de chance il dira rien si je disperse des instruments partout, ça me gonfle de devoir louer un studio de répétition.

- Déjà ? c'est qui ? fit Aki toujours curieux.

- Un mec que j'ai rencontré au vernissage d'une expo où était Loan. Il est arrivé à Tokyo y a pas longtemps et il cherchait un logement.

- Il est mignon ? ricana Aki en se tournant sur sa chaise pour changer de profil alors que Toki le mitraillait.

- Je sais pas je me suis pas posé la question il m'intéresse pas. Il est pas moche quand même.

- Mh…je me renseignait. Je disais ça pour moi surtout, répondit-il pensif. Amène le demain soir, j'exige de savoir avec qui tu va vivre.

- Eh c'est bon je vais pas me marier non plus. Déshabilles toi.

- Pardon ?

- Déshabilles toi ! s'impatienta Toki. Je veux prendre une photo torse nu et après tu mettra ça, dit-il en brandissant un bout de tissus.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ! protesta Aki.

- Allez à poil, dit Toki en lui lançant le vêtement.

Il retrouva Ichiro à la sortie du métro le lendemain soir et ils se rendirent dans un café. Le jeune homme semblait légèrement tendu, surtout lorsqu'ils entrèrent et qu'une demi douzaine de personnes étaient déjà là ; on sentait qu'il n'était pas dans son élément. Aki lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un geste de la main et Ichiro s'assit à côté de Toki en épousant presque son ombre pour ne pas se faire remarquer, rude tâche étant donné qu'il était le seul ici que personne ne connaissait ; et comme il ne disait rien on lui posa d'office un verre plein devant lui. Il l'attrapa et précautionneusement en renifla le contenu d'un air suspicieux.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du ponch, répondit Toki avec délectation.

Ichiro reposa son verre en gardant les yeux rivés dessus et attendit que Toki ai ingurgité la moitié de son propre verre pour l'entamer.

- C'est traître ça…le ponch…

Toki l'encouragea en brandissant son verre au dessus de sa tête avant de finir d'un coup sec. Apparemment Ichiro ne tenait pas bien l'alcool ou avait fait de mauvaises expériences et était devenu raisonnable car il ne bu pas plus de deux verres, se contentant de regarder les autres se déchaîner avec la sensation palpable de ne pas être à sa place. Mais ces garçons avaient l'air bien sympa malgré leurs déconades. Ils n'étaient pas méchants et avaient tout de suite adopté le pauvre effarouché même si celui-ci restait plutôt dans son coin, réservé et même un peu effrayé. Ca ressemblait à ça alors, une soirée bourrage de gueule entre amis ?

Finalement ce Toki avait une bonne tête. C'est pour ça qu'il avait accepté de venir ce soir. Loan sortit son paquet de cartes et le posa à plat sur la table, tirant sur sa cigarette pour en rejeter une volute de fumée épaisse et grise qui s'ajouta à la brouillasse ambiante qui volait autour d'eux.

- On se fait une partie ? proposa-t-il en sortant un billet froissé pour faire comprendre à quelle sorte de jeux il pensait.

Toki leva prestement la main pour montrer qu'il participait.

- Il faut que quelqu'un de fort s'associe avec moi, je veux pas perdre je suis fauché.

Tout le monde se rapprocha et les coudes se posèrent sur les bords de la table.

- Ichiro tu veux jouer ? demanda poliment Toki.

- Ah…je ne sais pas jouer aux cartes…

- Même pas au poker ?

- Encore moins.

- Tu devrais apprendre, une partie comme ça peut te sauver la vie quand une fille te brise le cœur, dit Loan outré que quelqu'un autour de cette table ne partage pas sa passion invétérée pour les rectangles de cartons gribouillés.

- Tiens, viens avec moi je vais te montrer, c'est pas si difficile, dit Toki en se rapprochant et en montrant son jeu au fur et à mesure que Loan le distribuait au brun un peu perdu.

Ichiro suivait assidûment la partie, faisant un effort pour essayer de comprendre et de retenir les explications que Toki lui donnait à voix basse pour ne pas décevoir ni anéantir la bonne volonté de son précieux professeur. Les petits billets et les pièces s'accumulaient au centre de la table et il commençait presque à prendre goût au jeu même s'il avait pensé au début être peu absorbé par cette activité. Aki fronça les sourcils alors que Loan continuait de déverser son portefeuille et plongea sa main dans sa poche, l'air contrarié.

- Alors tu relances ?

- J'ai plus de fric, grogna Aki. Voilà, c'est ma mise. Et il posa un paquet en plastique transparent rempli de quelque chose qui ressemblait à des bonbons.

- Oh mon Dieu ! des caramels ! je relance, hurla Toki en frappant sur la table, se léchant déjà les babines.

Ichiro se prit la tête entre les mains et n'en pu plus de rire tant la situation dégénérait à vue d'œil. Ce paquet de caramel était la porte ouverte à tout les débordements ; Aki poussa même le vice jusqu'à mettre en jeu un bouton de chemise qui s'était décousu. Au final ce fut un homme aux cheveux cours et noirs qui remporta le pactole. Toki exaspéré boudait et mordillait le coin d'une carte en regardant le plafond.

Toki redonne moi tes cartes qu'on les range, dit Aki en se tournant vers lui.

L'intéressé pivota pour lui faire face, carte dans la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. Ichiro soufflait et tirait sur le col de sa chemise. C'est pas qu'il faisait chaud ici mais…

- Ah tu veux que je vienne la chercher c'est ça ? minauda Aki en fronçant le nez devant un Toki qui déployait son plus beau sourire, les joues d'une jolie couleur rosée, la carte collée aux lèvres.

Aki avança sa tête sans autres hésitations et colla sa bouche à celle de son ami pour venir attraper ladite carte qui commençait à être l'objet de tous les troubles. Le seul résultat fut que Toki éclata de rire, laissant tomber la carte qu'Aki ne put récupérer. Ce dernier plongea sous la table, reprit la carte et la colla à ses lèvres, l'aspirant avec sa bouche pour se tourner vers Loan histoire de dire « a toi, tu la prends ? »

- Désolé mais je me contenterais de la remettre dans son paquet, plutôt que de mettre de la salive dessus, dit Loan en haussant le ton avec un air de douce reproche.

Il attrapa la carte du bout des doigts et la remis délicatement avec ses comparses, le regard attendri.

Toki raccompagna cordialement Ichiro jusqu'à chez lui : celui-là en plus était incapable de s'orienter dans Tokyo tout seul pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il aurait découvert tout les trésors inimaginables et obscènes que recelaient cette ville, peut-être se souviendrait-il bien plus vite du plan de Tokyo.

- Ah j'espère qu'on ne t'as pas fais trop peur, dit Toki en riant dans la pénombre du couloir tapissé de moquette pourpre de l'hôtel.

- Non pourquoi dis-tu ça ? répondit Ichiro qui semblait juste penser qu'il venait de passer la soirée avec des échappés d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Enfin si ma proposition de collocation te branches toujours hésites pas à m'appeler. De toute manière on se revois et on verra bien.

- Oui pas de problèmes. Enfin excuse moi auprès de ton ami Aki, c'est pas que je voulais pas répondre à ses questions mais je suis toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand je rencontre de nouvelles personnes.

- Ah non ne t'en fais pas il est très bavard, trop peu être. D'ailleurs il t'as trouvé plutôt sympa.

- Ah…j'en suis heureux. Salue le de ma part, et encore merci de me faire connaître un peu de monde ici. Bonne nuit.

Il ferma la porte et se coucha avec un soupir de soulagement. Il ne connaissait rien de plus agréable que de retrouver un lit frais et confortable en étant totalement épuisé. Même si ce n'était pas son lit, que la seule odeur qui imprégnait l'oreiller était celle d'une horrible lessive qui piquait le nez, il noua ses bras autour d'un morceau de la couverture et s'endormit immédiatement.

A son réveil le lendemain il prit plusieurs heures pour répondre à ses offres d'emplois, relisant méticuleusement chaque mail. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un boulot rapidement pour pouvoir avoir un revenu stable qui lui permettrait de payer son loyer. Pour l'instant ça se présentait plutôt bien et si l'annonceur avec qui il avait déjà plusieurs fois échangé des mails répondait par un avis favorable, il pourrait commencer immédiatement et avoir des horaires assez souples pour trouver le temps de jouer.

Cette histoire de colocation était plutôt tentante, aussi il s'empressa d'envoyer un mail à Toki pour le remercier encore de la soirée de la veille, histoire de maintenir en bons termes leur relation fraîchement éclose. Même s'il était plutôt fêtard et très mobile, il n'avait pas l'air méchant, et il préférait non seulement bien connaître la personne avec qui il allait emménager mais aussi avoir des affinités, si possible, ce qui était le cas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Paradise Lost**

**Partie 4**

_J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance aux premières heures de ma vie d'adulte indépendant. Après être partis de chez mes parents assez jeune, j'ai trouvé très vite de petits jobs assez bien rémunérés qui m'ont permis de vivre, somme toute assez confortablement. Avec Aki au début, ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé tout seul par la suite. J'étais si fière de moi, je narguais presque mes parents. Je leur avais prouvé que j'étais très bien capable de me débrouiller tout seul, et en aidant Aki en plus. Mes parents ne l'avait jamais aimé. Ils pensaient que c'était une mauvaise fréquentation, que j'allais tourner délinquant, junkie, que sais-je encore. Et la mort de ses parents n'y avait rien arrangé. Le pauvre, comme si c'était de sa faute. Cependant depuis quelques années, ça allait de plus en plus mal pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'est moi qui devenais de plus en plus feignant, qui m'y prenait mal ou si c'était autre chose. Je sais qu'il m'arrivait de faire pas mal de folies, mais je n'avais pas conscience que ça interfère sur ma qualité de vie. J'avais besoin d'un truc pour me remettre dans le droit chemin. De force._

Ichiro sortit du métro avec dix minutes de retard. Dix minutes ce n'était rien, surtout comparé au temps qu'il mettait il y a encore quelques semaines pour juste retrouver le nom de sa station. L'orientation n'avait jamais été son point fort.

- Ah désolé d'être en retard, haleta-t-il en rejoignant Toki.

- No problem. Tu vois l'appart' est vraiment juste à côté du métro en plus, ajouta-t-il en arrivant devant la porte de l'immeuble quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, marquant un point de plus en faveur de la qualité de l'offre. Je te fais visiter même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose, dit-il en se déchaussant. La cuisine est là, pour la taille de l'appartement je trouve qu'elle est plutôt pas mal et comme elle est ouverte sur le salon ça fait plus spacieux ; la salle de bain est au bout de ce couloir et la chambre est là.

Il ouvrit la porte de ladite chambre qui était nue et très propre, avec un futon de deux places, un bureau et une commode.

- La chambre ? questionna perplexe Ichiro. Il n'y en a qu'une ?

- Oui. j'avais déjà l'habitude de dormir sur le matelas qui est dans le salon, je me servais de cette pièce comme bureau. Et je séparerais avec un rideau.

- Ah.

- Ca te gène ? Le salon est assez grand pour pouvoir faire ça. C'est évident que c'est a toi que je propose d'avoir la chambre, mais après tout si tu préfères dormir par terre…

Ichiro ne répondit pas immédiatement et jeta un coup d'œil au matelas posé à même le sol derrière lui, avant de revenir sur la chambre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il valait mieux à vrai dire. Dans l'état actuel des choses il ne serait pas prudent de chipoter trop longtemps sur les offres de colocation, mais un méchant pressentiment lui disait que le fait que Toki soit dans le salon était une mauvaise idée. Il se levait tôt, très certainement plus tôt que Toki, et il préférait encore dormir lui-même dans le salon plutôt que de le traverser tout les matins alors qu'il y avait encore un occupant.

- A vrai dire, je me lève tôt le matin, c'est pour ça que ça serait plus pratique de faire l'inverse, même si je conçoit que ce soit moins logique.

- Alors tu es d'accord ? l'appartement te convient ? demanda-t-il surexcité. Ah viens t'asseoir, tu veux boire quelque chose ? on va discuter un peu.

Ichiro s'assit à la table à manger et accepta un simple verre d'eau. Toki s'installa en face de lui après avoir sortit une feuille d'un tiroir.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses. Partage du frigo et des placards, temps limité pour la salle de bain… tout ça tout ça.

Ichiro esquissa un sourire, malgré son mauvais pressentiment.

- Quand voudrais-tu emménagé ?

- Dès que possible. Je ne peux pas rester indéfiniment à l'hôtel et comme j'ai peu d'affaires ça ira vite.

- Ca me convient. Tu me préviendras et je t'aiderais à t'installer, je te donnerais un double de la clé à cette occasion.

C'est comme ça que Ichiro se retrouva à déballer les maigres affaires qu'il avait réussi à emmener sur Tokyo, plié en six, compressées dans des valises qui manquaient d'exploser. Toki avait installé un lourd rideau de velours qui une fois tiré séparait le coin qui servait de chambre du reste du salon. Ce n'était vraiment pas si mal que ça, et en attendant de trouver mieux, il se réjouissait d'être tombé sur cet énergumène de Toki.

- Ichiro j'aimerais te sortir, dit Toki un matin. Tu as l'air tellement asocial, tu ne t'es pas encore fait à la vie sur la capitale ?

- Tu devrais pouvoir te rendre compte qu'on s'y fait difficilement.

- Arrête tu me fais de la peine. t'as pas rencontré de gens sympa à ton boulot ? d'ailleurs je t'ai jamais demandé où tu travaillais non ? c'est indiscret ?

- Dans une agence de pub. Et de temps en temps avec le département mode du magasine créé par cette même boîte.

- Mmmh… fit Toki intéressé. Ca doit bien gagner.

- Pas mal oui.

- Et tu as besoin d'avoir un colocataire quand même, insista Toki.

- Je suis nouveau, mon revenu n'est pas encore très élevé et je suis pas encore très bien ancré dans la boîte. Je suis prudent, j'économise.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête, fixant Ichiro le regard vague, imaginant crouler sous des revenus faramineux (comparé à ceux qu'il avait) en bossant dans la publicité.

- Si jamais tu as vent d'un poste qui se libère, surtout dans la photo pense à moi.

- Je ne suis pas sur de t'être utile, mais pourquoi pas. Ca doit être dur de gagner sa vie en temps que photographe.

- Je te le fais pas dire, ces métiers là soit tu crèves la dalle soit tu réussi à te faire un nom et tu gagne plein de pognon. C'est comme la musique. J'ai pas encore réussi à percer dans aucun des deux milieux…

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu fais de la musique aussi. Guitariste hein ? et tu as un groupe ?

- Pas réellement. Là je répète tout seul, mais je suis en train de monter un petit truc avec des amis. Au moins pour faire des reprises et pouvoir jouer vraiment, avec d'autres musiciens.

- Je comprends oui.

Un silence pensif s'installa à la fin de cette conversation, tout deux en venant à réfléchir à leurs situations respectives.

- D'ailleurs à ce propos, il m'arrive souvent de jouer ici, glissa Toki sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ah d'accord. Ca ne me dérange pas trop. Raison de plus pour que tu sois dans la chambre.

Sur ces mots Ichiro fini le verre qu'il avait dans les mains et se leva pour finir de faire tout ce qu'il avait dûment rempli sur son emploi du temps.

Toki cherchait désespérément à déloger Ichiro de l'appartement où il travaillait tout le temps, mais c'était un sujet si récurent dans les conversations ces derniers temps que ce dernier n'avait plus envie de sortir et en venait presque à se maudire de ne pas avoir le courage de dire non à Toki (se défiler était une chose quasi impossible à faire avec lui, à moins d'une force mentale surhumaine pour faire face à son insistance) : « Alors Ichiro, tu as une petite amie ? » Oui bien sur, quoi de plus courant comme sujet de conversation que les filles ? Certains parlaient de leurs copines, de leurs ex, d'ex qui ne l'était qu'à moitié, et indubitablement la question finissait par lui être posé par quelqu'un. « Et toi alors, Ichiro ? »

Bien sur il ne disait rien à ce sujet de lui-même, et cela attisait la curiosité, mais cette question ne venait pas seule puisqu'elle était systématiquement suivie d'autres réflexions du genre « si tu dis non je ne te croirais pas, tu es trop beau et sympa, toutes les filles doivent être à tes pieds » ; « tu mens tu dois avoir trois copines différentes » ou « tu es un égoïste, en fait tu nous cache tes amies pour les garder pour toi »

C'était plutôt gênant car il n'avait rien à répondre à ça. Il était loin d'avoir une armada de filles autour de lui et n'en aurait jamais pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il aimait les hommes, et n'avait aucun, mais alors aucun penchant pour les femmes. La seule fois de sa vie où il était sortit avec une fille il était au lycée et ça c'était très mal passé. Il en gardait un souvenir plutôt cuisant et si par miracle l'envie de recommencer lui avait prit elle se serait bien vite éteinte au contact de ce souvenir douloureux.

Mais là n'était pas encore le plus gros problème, bien qu'il aurait été obligé de mentir à ses nouveaux amis pour sauvegarder sa bonne image ; le problème c'était que sa vie sentimentale était l'équivalent d'un vide intergalactique en ce moment, qu'il soit question d'hommes ou de femmes. Il s'était promis qu'en arrivant sur Tokyo il rencontrerait de nouvelles personnes, qu'il ferait un effort et qu'il se caserait. Pour l'instant c'était mal parti. En fait il n'en avait pas très envie. La contrepartie c'était qu'il commençait à être en manque.

Il n'était pas une bête, il savait se contrôler et supportait très bien l'abstinence, mais les cloisons de l'hôtel quand lequel il avait été jusqu'à présent étaient plutôt fines… et ne pas avoir envie de se mettre en couple tout en commençant à avoir des pensées déviantes le soir en se couchant était difficilement compatible.

Toujours est-il que si cette mascarade continuait, Toki finirait par ramener quelques filles en soirées, histoire de divertir et de le caser, ou de mettre à l'épreuve sa fausse réputation de tombeur, et il se sentirait encore plus frustré. Surtout que Toki n'avait pas l'air d'être un modèle de vertu. Pour l'instant il ne s'agissait que de suppositions mais son comportement très fonceur (surtout avec quelques verres dans le nez) montrait bien comment il était. En tout cas, en journée, il était très respectueux ; il jouait avec un casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas déranger les voisins, mais parfois leurs instruments résonnaient dans le salon en harmonie.

Toki fini par proposer à Ichiro de répéter dans un studio de temps en temps, alors qu'il s'y était toujours refusé par avarice, depuis qu'il avait appris au détours d'une conversation qu'Ichiro avait pas mal d'amis et de connaissances dans la musique. Pas vraiment des gens connus ou importants, mais il était toujours utile d'avoir le plus de contact possible avec qui il pourrait peut-être collaborer. Car c'était bien de la musique qu'il était décidé à vivre.

- alors Ichiro, toujours pas de petite amie ?

Ichiro fit basculer sa tête sur le côté pour regarder son interlocuteur et étira ses lèvres.

- oui bien sur, c'est que j'ai trop de choix et moi j'aime la stabilité. Je n'arrive pas à choisir.

L'homme à ses côtés s'étira et fini cul sec la bouteille de bière qu'il avait en main.

- Ah, grand bien fasse à toutes ces prétendantes d'être tombées sur un homme honnête. Tu m'en prêteras quelques une hein ?

Ichiro se calla au fond de sa banquette et acquiesça. Comme toujours il avait cette désagréable sensation de ne pas du tout être à sa place et en même temps se délectait presque de regarder ses amis s'éclater de la sorte sans participer pour autant. Les deux jeunes filles qui étaient au milieu de la pièce n'étaient d'ailleurs certainement pas de proches connaissances, et il rejetait grandement ce genre de divertissements, mais voir les autres s'y complaire ainsi avait fini par l'amuser et le laisser indifférent.

Apparemment tout le monde était bourré ce soir. Il se pencha un peu en avant et remarqua Toki, assit à l'autre bout de la pièce, les yeux fermés. Aki était debout à ses côtés, présentant un verre à l'une des jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux bouclés. La main de Toki était glissée dans la poche du jean d'Aki, et son index caressait le bas de son dos sous le t-shirt.

Ces deux là étaient vraiment étranges ; Ichiro n'y avait guère prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant mais ils étaient toujours collés, comme si l'un de pouvait faire quoi que ce soit sans l'autre. Quand Toki racontait ses activités de la semaine, le nom d'Aki était toujours prononcé au moins une fois.

- Aki va nous raccompagner en voiture, dit Toki en tapotant l'épaule d'Ichiro alors que celui-ci commençait à somnoler sans même s'en apercevoir.

Il se leva pour suivre Toki, à pas prudent, mais aurait été bien plus rassuré dans les transports en communs même à une heure tardive.

- Il n'y a plu de métro, répondit Toki à sa remarque silencieuse.

Ichiro s'endormi sur le siège arrière de la voiture. Il se promit d'apprendre à faire des nuits blanches…

Il se réveilla alors que la voiture était à l'arrêt, devant l'immeuble où il habitait désormais. La voiture était vide.

Il se redressa un peu paniqué et regarda par la vitre embuée. Déjà, il était en vie, c'était le principal. Il aperçu quelqu'un près de l'entrée, sous le porche dans l'ombre, et à la carrure il reconnu Aki. Il plissa les yeux mais ne distingua rien de plus dans cette zone non éclairée. L'homme se détacha de l'entrée et revint vers la voiture, aussi Ichiro ouvrit la portière et en sortit.

- alors tu piquais un petit somme ?

- eh… je crois que j'ai un petit coup dans le nez aussi….

- Tu déconnes, t'as presque rien bu, dit Aki en tenant la portière le temps qu'il s'extrait de la voiture.

- Je tiens pas très bien l'alcool.

- Bon, à la prochaine alors, reste éveillé jusqu'à temps que tu atteignes la porte !

Il remonta dans sa voiture et repartis, avec l'assurance de celui qui savait qu'avaler des dizaines de verres d'alcool ne lui faisait rien.

Ichiro entreprit de remonter les escaliers et rejoint Toki qui était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, dans le noir.

- C'était cool ce soir, dit Ichiro en se frottant le visage d'une main. Vous allez bien ensemble….toi et Aki.

- Hein ?

Ichiro rentra dans l'appartement et referma le rideau qui cloisonnait sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, lança quand même Toki en allant se coucher à son tour.

**

Aki était allongé sur des draps blancs légèrement brillants, dans une imitation de faux satin bon marché, l'une de ses jambes repliée sur le côté, entortillée dans le tissus. Ses cheveux un peu long étaient relevés sur le dessus de sa tête, dégageant son front, laissant virevolter de fines mèches noires un peu partout. Ses yeux étaient fardées de doré et de noir et il ressemblait à une princesse orientale.

- C'est fou, dit Toki, je m'en rend même plus compte, mais on est vraiment toujours ensemble.

- Ca y est tu ne veux plus de moi, grogna Aki sans bouger d'un millimètre de sa position.

Le déclic d'un appareil photo se fit entendre.

- En fait ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre relation peu paraître équivoque à certaines personnes.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ichiro croit qu'on sort ensemble.

Aki explosa de rire et se remit sur son séant.

- Tu es sérieux, quand il t'a dit ça ?

- Hier soir en rentrant. Il m'a dit qu'on allait bien ensemble et il est partit se coucher.

- Ce petit ne supporte vraiment pas l'alcool.

- Même s'il avait bu il semblait juste fatigué mais lucide, fit remarquer Toki.

- Tu parles, un verre suffit à lui échauffer l'esprit. Sans ça il ne t'aurait jamais dis quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

- Sûrement.

Toki vint s'allonger en face d'Aki et prit quelques clichés en contre plongée.

- C'est vrai qu'on irait bien ensemble, dit-il suavement.

- Bien sur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu quand tu lui as dis qu'il se faisait des idées ?

- J'ai pas démentis. J'ai pas tout de suite compris ce qu'il a dit et s'est barré tout de suite. Il peut penser ce qu'il veut ça m'est bien égale sur ce point.

- Ca m'embêterait quand même qu'il se trompe trop lourdement sur mes préférences sexuelles et qu'il aille le dire à tout le monde, rétorqua Aki.

- Il ne le répétera pas, et si ça te gêne tant que ça je pourrais aller rétablir la vérité dès ce soir, mais moi ça m'amuse. Et puis, fais moi croire que les hommes ne t'intéressent pas.

Aki haussa les épaules et rechangea de position. A la fin du shooting il se rhabilla en racontant une fois de plus qu'une fille se refusait à enlever toutes les photos de lui qu'elle avait collé sur son portable et dans sa chambre.

- t'as plus besoin de moi ?

- non si t'as des trucs à faire tu peux y aller.

Aki attrapa son manteau et fit un clin d'œil à Toki.

- Bonne fin de journée mon petit amant préféré, ria-t-il en lui mettant une main aux fesses.

**

Ichiro était attablé à un bar au fond duquel jouait un petit groupe morne. Il attendait Jun, un ami qu'il avait retrouvé par hasard et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis ses premières années de lycée. Plus de dix ans tout de même, ce n'était pas rien. Il avait été l'un de ses meilleurs amis et le destin avait voulu qu'ils se perdent de vue. C'est effrayant de voir comme il est aussi simple de s'attacher à des gens que de les oublier complètement.

Un homme grand et mince, les cheveux châtains et courts le rejoignit bientôt, un costume noir impeccablement taillé. Il posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise, attendant un consentement d'Ichiro, et s'assit.

- Ichiro… ? ouhaou, ça fait tellement longtemps.

- Ah…je sais même pas quoi te dire. T'as changé, c'est fou.

- Et toi donc. Toujours ce petit look décalé hein. Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Tokyo ?

- J'ai trouvé du boulot dans la pub. Et toi ça marche bien alors ? Ca fait longtemps que t'es là maintenant.

- Oui, ça fait six ans maintenant. Et ça marche plutôt bien, je travaille dans une entreprise, ça me plaît. Ah ça me fais vraiment plaisir de te revoir même si ça fait longtemps. J'avais peur qu'on ai rien à se dire mais je te regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est quitté hier.

Ichiro sourit. Oui lui aussi il avait eu peur d'être mal à l'aise, qu'ils se retrouvent comme deux étrangers n'ayant rien à se raconter, même pas les dix années qui venaient de s'écouler. D'autant plus qu'Ichiro avait très fortement eu le béguin pour son ami à un moment sans jamais savoir si celui-ci l'avait su ou pas, mais redoutant à chaque instant de se trahir ou de recevoir une remarque acérée et de ne plus jamais le revoir. Heureusement que ce genre d'amourette ne durait pas, mais en le quittant il y a dix ans il était encore un peu amoureux, et le revoir maintenant lui faisait remonter ce souvenir en même temps qu'un sourire attendrit.

- Et alors ton déménagement s'est bien passé, tu n'as pas eu trop de problèmes pour t'installer et ramener tes affaires ? demanda Jun.

Tournures de phrases habile pour savoir si Ichiro était célibataire ou pas.

- Non j'ai trouvé un colocataire très vite en fait. Pour l'instant mon salaire est encore assez modeste comme je viens de changer de branche et je préfère me réserver pour après.

- Ah oui je vois, tu as de la chance quand je suis arrivé j'ai eu du mal à me loger.

- C'était un peu le fruit du hasard, mais il se trouve qu'il est plutôt sympa alors ça c'est fait vite. Et toi alors tu as construit ta petite vie ici ?

Il leva la main et agita ses doigts auxquels brillait une bague.

- Eh oui, je suis rangé, et j'ai même un fils de deux ans, sourit Jun.

- Ouah, et ben, si j'avais imaginé ça…

- Et toi alors, célibataire ?

- Eh bien oui… c'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus en ce moment.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant plus d'une heure, de leurs passés respectifs et de leurs projets futurs, en se promettant de se revoir maintenant qu'ils avaient repris contact.


	5. Chapter 5

**Paradise Lost**

**Partie 5**

_Je n'ai jamais été jaloux, tout simplement parce que je n'ai jamais été amoureux. Et aussi parce que tous mes amants ne l'étaient pas non plus. C'était juste des gens de passage, il se fichait presque autant de moi que moi d'eux. Et ceux qui avait cru un instant que ça ai pu être sérieux entre nous me semblait si ridicule à s'accrocher à moi que je n'avais aucun scrupules à les quitter. Mais lui, c'était différent. Différent parce qu_'_il ne faisait rien pour me retenir ; ni chantage ni jalousie, juste une triste résignation, un regard éloquent qui signifiait à lui seul tout le mal qu'_il_ pouvait penser de moi. Et presque de la pitié. C'était pire que tout. Il savait certainement que c'est comme ça seulement qu'on pouvait s'y prendre, ou alors il n'avait vraiment jamais eu l'intention de me faire culpabiliser, et il avait juste décidé que je n'en valait pas la peine. Mais je l'estimais, beaucoup. Et se sentir rabaisser sans un mot par une personne qu'on estime et dont on sait avoir trahis la confiance, pèse sur la conscience. _

Toki déposa un plat remplis de nourriture sur la table basse, gardant un œil sur la télévision allumée et s'assit à côté de Aki.

- Ou est passé ton charmant voisin de chambre ? demande Aki.

- Il est partit pour la journée, il m'a dis qu'il reviendrait tard ce soir. Il sort beaucoup en ce moment d'ailleurs, ça cache des choses, ce n'est pas normal.

- Toki…c'est bientôt ton anniversaire hein ?

- Oui.

- J'ai un truc pour toi.

- Hein ? tu est sérieux ?

- En fait, hésita Aki, j'ai eu cette opportunité par hasard, mais comme ça tombait à ce moment là je me suis dis que c'était une heureuse coïncidence, et que ça serait ton présent pour l'année.

- Je te remercie. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? minauda Toki en se collant contre son ami.

Aki souleva son bassin pour pouvoir prendre quelque chose dans la poche serrée de son jean, et en sortit deux rectangles de papier glacé, puis un sachet transparent de la poche de son manteau posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Oh non Aki tu déconnes…des caramels…

- Eh oui, et des bons. Mais c'est pas ça le meilleur.

Il tendit les papiers à Toki qui lui les arracha des mains, les yeux humides. Etait-ce bien ce qu'il pensait ? le moment même où Aki l'avait sortit de sa poche, il avait reconnu la photo.

Un flyer de Plastic Tree, Ryutaro en gros plan, la mine blanche et fantomatique. Une signature.

- Et ça, c'est un pass VIP, pour la prochaine fois.

Toki resta la bouche ouverte, émerveillé.

- Comment tu as réussi à avoir ça !

- Secret. Alors ça te plait hein ?

- Si tu savais…

Aki tenait encore fermement le pass par un coin, refusant de le laisser à son ami qui n'en pouvait plus de trépigner et de le contempler, accroché lui aussi à l'autre bout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu serais prêt à me donner en échange de ça, hein ? l'embêta Aki, fière de sa trouvaille.

- N'importe quoi. Ce n'était pas censé être un cadeau ?

- Une fellation ?

- D'accord.

Aki s'immobilisa, mi perplexe mi outré alors que Toki faisait la grimace, se rendant sûrement compte de se qu'il venait de dire.

- Je plaisantais… murmura Aki.

- Eh…moi aussi bien sur.

Aki lâcha les flyers et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fixant l'écran de la télévision.

- Content que ça te plaise autant… marmonna-t-il.

Toki prit une bouché de riz dans son bol et éclata de rire, imité par Aki.

- Désolé, mais t'avais l'air si sérieux quand t'as répondu, j'en revenais pas, pouffa Aki.

- Je vais pas m'abaisser à ça alors que c'est _mon_ cadeau ! pour qui tu me prends.

Ils rigolèrent encore longtemps comme ça. Il n'y avait plus rien de gênant entre eux, ils auraient pu se dire les pires choses, les plus honteuses, ça aurait été sans hésitations. Et chacun savait que l'autre n'était pas toujours très stable dans ses relations amoureuses, au contraire, d'ailleurs ils avaient fixé leurs règles de vie ensemble.

Mais en ce moment Toki avait mit un pied sur la pédale de frein ; non seulement il sortait moins mais cela devait faire plusieurs semaines qu'il n'avait personne, contrairement à Aki qui se remettait à lui parler de ses conquêtes, de ses derniers plans foireux et bons coups. Il pensa à Ichiro soudain, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à ce moment et se disant que sa vie devait être bien triste

Il avait souvent du mal à imaginer ce que pouvait être la vie des gens « normaux » qui se résumait à métro, boulot, dodo. Ou était la place pour la baise et l'éclate là dedans ? Non il n'était pas devenu aussi radical que Aki pour crier à chaque matin qui se levait qu'il emmerdait la vie et qu'il faisait ce que bon lui semblait quand il voulait, il avait au moins le mérite d'avoir ce qu'on pourrait appeler un boulot stable. Mais à quoi bon s'il n-y avait aucun moment à soi, pendant lesquels se lâcher, laisser sa véritable nature être enfin libre ? Etait-ce une vie que celle qu'on nous imposait ?

Ichiro sortait souvent ces derniers jours, voir un « ancien ami de lycée » Et au peu qu'il en avait dit, un mec bien, marié, aussi sérieux que lui. Même plus. Ichiro avait le mérite d'avoir des amis un peu fou dans la musique.

A bien y réfléchir, quelque chose collait, pour que cet homme ai accepté de revoir Ichiro qui malgré son air légèrement coincé semblait bizarre. Dans ses pensées à propos de son nouveau colocataire Toki ne s'imaginait pas la moitié de ce qui était la vérité.

**

Ichiro était dans le hall bondé d'un musée ; Jun le rejoignant traînait des pieds, fatigué d'avoir traversé de long en large et en travers ce qui lui semblait être des kilomètres de galeries.

- Je suis venu en voiture, monte, dit-il à Ichiro en lui tendant les clés, je passe aux toilettes et je te rejoint.

Ichiro descendit donc au sous-sol jusqu'au parking et chercha la Toyota noire de son ami qu'il avait vu lors de leur première retrouvaille. Il tourna longtemps pour trouver où elle était garée, s'y installa en allumant la radio qui ne captait pas et attendit Jun qui ne mit pas longtemps à revenir. Il s'assit à la place du conducteur, mis le contact mais ne démarra pas.

- Je penses que ce serait bien qu'on s'amuse tout les deux, qu'on rattrape une partie du temps perdu, dit Jun les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Pardon ? qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- J'ai l'air si sérieux comme ça, non ? c'est drôle moi non plus je ne pensais pas il y a dix que je serais aussi bien rentré dans le moule.

Une courte pause.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Ichiro.

Ils se dévisagèrent longtemps ; Ichiro détourna les yeux et fixa le mur décrépi et terne à travers le pare-brise, attendant que l'autre parle.

- Je veux revoir Ichiko.

Cette phrase fusa comme une balle de revolver et frappa Ichiro qui en eu le souffle coupé.

- Pardon ? bégaya-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu m'as très bien compris. Je veux la revoir, insista Jun.

Ichiro déglutit, ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, un peu affolés, ne savant où se poser exactement, ses lèvres restaient entrouvertes dans une supplication muette. Il ouvrit la portière à la volée et sortit de la voiture.

Il rentra en métro, les mains fermement serrées dans les poches de son manteau pour ne pas trembler d'énervement. Comment savait-il ? Qui lui avait raconté ? Ca ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne, mais il était bien peu probable qu'ils se soient parlé avec Jun.

Lui qui était heureux d'avoir retrouvé un ami de longue date, bravo pour la réussite. Déjà lorsqu'il avait dit à Jun qu'il faisait de la musique et qu'il jouait de temps à autre avec des mais qui avait un groupe de visual kei, ce dernier n'avait eu qu'un petit sourire et n'avait pas eu l'air surpris. Il monta les marches de l'immeuble quatre à quatre, furieux et honteux, et donna un grand coup dans la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir. Elle aurait normalement du résister puisque l'appartement devait être vide jusqu'à son retour, qui aurait du être bien plus tard que ça. Elle s'ouvrit bruyamment et vint battre contre le mur.

- Ah. Ichiro, s'étonna Toki, faussement calme.

Ichiro fixa les deux hommes contre le mur qui venaient de se séparer et qui affichaient un masque d'innocence.

- mh, Yusuke je te présente Ichiro, mon colocataire. Ichiro, Yusuke, un ami.

« l'ami » avait sa chemise totalement défaite et des marques rouges dans le cou. Toki ouvrit la porte de la chambre à côté de laquelle ils étaient et poussa yusuke à l'intérieur, la refermant sur lui.

- Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt. Ton rendez-vous s'est mal passé ?

- Plutôt oui.

Ichiro monta sur son futon pour poser ses mains sur le rebords de la fenêtre qui était au dessus.

- Ah désolé… je te laisse alors j'ai du boulot, tu me fais peur quand tu es en colère.

Il rentra dans la chambre et le silence se fit dans l'appartement. Pas pour très longtemps. Essayez d'être discret, ça loupe à tout les coups. Génial, en plus de ça son colocataire aimait les hommes, quelle joie, quelle chance ! il ne manquait plus qu'il apprenne que lui aussi et ce serait un beau bordel ! Quelle journée de merde ! Ne jamais accepter la colocation avec une personne qui convient à ses attirances sexuelles, jamais ! Parmi les milliers de personnes qui louaient un appartement, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un gay totalement obsédé. Il remit les chaussures qu'il avait fait valser dans l'entrée en arrivant et ressortit. Le monde entier semblait lui en vouloir aujourd'hui.

**

Le lendemain, Ichiro était assis sur son futon jambes croisées, un bol de riz posé sur ses genoux. La nourriture avait un goût amer qui avait du mal à passer ce midi là.

- Allo ? Eh Aki ça va ? oui très bien, quand est-ce qu'on se voit pour le prochain photo shoot alors ? Oui on va dire que ça me convient…

Ichiro fit craquer son cou et essaya de faire abstraction de la conversation que Toki avait au téléphone pas loin de lui. Quel petit con. Il ne s'était même pas encore excusé pour la dernière fois ; Ichiro avait presque le tour entier de la ville pour décompresser avant de revenir assez tard pour être assuré que Toki ait fini ses batifolages. Et maintenant il avait Aki au téléphone comme si de rien n'était. Il trouvait ça lamentable.

Toki avait raccroché et s'approchait d'Ichiro qui mangeait lentement, affichant un mépris marqué sur le visage. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et attendit une réaction qui ne vint pas, aussi commença-t-il à parler.

- Je suis désolé, j'aurais peut-être du t'en parler avant…que j'aimais aussi les hommes. Ca te gène peut-être.

- Ca ne me regarde pas, répondit Ichiro d'une voix morne en posant son bol par terre.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne t'arrivera rien. Si un jour tu veux ramener quelqu'un, préviens moi, je te laisserais l'appartement.

Ichiro soupira profondément pour marquer son dégoût. Merci bien, le colocataire, de cette merveilleuse proposition.

- je me fiche de ce que tu fais, et tu te fiches de savoir si j'approuve ou pas.

Ichiro se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, seul endroit où il pouvait réellement être tranquille ici.

Toki frappa doucement à la porte, non pas pour vouloir entrer, mais pour attirer son attention et signifier qu'il allait parler.

- ah…je viens de comprendre ce qui te gène le plus. c'est à cause de Aki c'est ça ?

Ichiro passa de l'eau sur son visage, de l'autre côté de la porte mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'écouter.

- A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu penses…

Ichiro ouvrit la porte, bousculant l'autre qui était derrière et sortit de l'appartement en prenant son manteau.

- J'ai un rendez-vous, je dois y aller.

* * *

_C'est drôle comme tout est partis d'un stupide quiproquo. Je n'ai jamais pensé sortir avec Aki, ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Sortait-on avec son meilleurs ami, son frère ? non, c'était impensable. Et puis l'autre était arrivé, avec ce que je prenait pour de la candeur. A son âge, je trouvais ça triste. Mais ça c'était révélé ne pas être de la candeur. Il était bien plus mature que moi. Il était plus âgé, certes, mais il avait déjà compris lui, que la vie avait une valeur. Au début Aki, c'était juste pour rire, pour partager quelque chose de plus tout les deux, pour avoir le plaisir de jouir pleinement de ce qu'on aimait sans aucunes limites. Ca m'avait fait bizarre la première fois. Et après je me suis habitué ; c'était tellement agréable de n'avoir aucun tabous. C'était lui mon meilleur ami, j'ai fini par me demander si ce n'était pas lui le seul amour de ma vie, le seul être avec qui je savais que je me sentirais bien quoi qu'il arrive. Je m'étais leurré. Il ne pouvait pas jouer tous les rôles à la fois._

Le rendez vous d'Ichiro n'était pas une excuse pour échapper à Toki. Mais il avait vraiment du mal à choisir quel face à face il redoutait le plus. Il avait accepté d'aller voir Jun même si cela le terrifiait, mais il avait quelques truc à mettre au clair. Il n'eu pas le temps de protester, il se fit embarqué dans la voiture vers une destination inconnue.

- Tu viens prendre un verre chez moi ?

- Si tu veux, toussota Ichiro.

Ca avait tendance à le rassurer, au moins quand il y avait du monde il ne pouvait rien se passer de grave. Ni y avoir de conversations compromettantes.

- Ma femme et mon fils sont chez les grands parents pour cinq jours.

Et merde…

Dans tout les cas, il avait l'air d'avoir une belle carrière, bien plus qu'Ichiro ne se l'imaginait. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison plantée au milieu d'un jardin impeccablement taillé en périphérie de la capitale. C'était chic, propre, une maison entretenue par une femme, c'était évident.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Jun apporta un verre de liqueur à Ichiro. Il attrapa au passage une écharpe en fourrure accrochée à un porte manteau et la laissa tomber au pieds d'Ichiro assit sur le canapé.

- Je veux la revoir, murmura-t-il.

Ichiro serra son verre si fort qu'il cru le briser, aussi le reposa-t-il sur la table basse en verre et se contenta d'enfoncer ses ongles dan ses paumes.

- Comment tu sais ça ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Je t'ai vu, une fois.

Quand ? s'indigna Ichiro en relevant la tête.

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais cela m'a laissé un souvenir cuisant. Nous ne nous parlions déjà plus, j'étais monté sur Tokyo depuis plusieurs mois déjà et j'étais revenu quelques jours voir mes grands parents. La fête de Masa tombait à ce moment là. Tu te souviens de lui, non ?

- Putin tu y étais… et tu m'avais même pas prévenu !

- Toujours est-il qu'avant de partir je vous ai vu. Par une porte entrouverte, expliqua-t-il simplement.

Ichiro baissa la tête et balaya du regard les motifs du canapé, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Oui il se rappelait cette soirée, pas qu'elle avait été exceptionnelle, mais il avait tout juste 19 ans et il se souvenait très bien que c'était aussi l'anniversaire de son copain de l'époque. C'était à cette période qu'était né « Ichiko ». Un cadeau, un pur délire fantasmagorique. Le fait que Jun ai su ça lui avait fait oublier le début de sa phrase. Il regarda Jun, plein d'incompréhension, les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci se pencha vers Ichiro et lui prit le visage dans une main en caressant le contour de sa mâchoire avec son pouce.

- J'ai appris par la suite que tu avais un petit faible pour moi… et je dois t'avouer que ta tenue m'a fait fantasmer pour la première fois de ma vie sur un homme. Et ça ne s'est jamais reproduit.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

- Non, j'ai le courage de te dire la vérité.

Il approcha son visage et chercha les lèvres d'Ichiro qui détournait la tête. Il n'avait pas oublié quel sentiments il avait eu pour Jun, par pure nostalgie, mais depuis le temps il avait oublié _pourquoi_ il l'avait aimé et il venait de le redécouvrir à l'instant. Jun n'était pas vraiment beau, ni fichu mieux qu'un autre, mais il avait ce charme ravageur qui l'avait toujours fait craquer, cette impression de douceur et de protection qui émanait de lui et qui le faisait fondre. Aujourd'hui la douceur côtoyait une fermeté et une autorité qui faisait un peu plus peur mais qui renforçait la fascination.

- Tu as une femme. Et un enfant, dit Ichiro. Et quoi que tu penses, je ne ressens rien pour toi.

- Après 10 ans je m serais sentis extrêmement coupable si tu avais souffert tout ce temps à cause de moi. Mais quand on s'est revu c'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Il caressa la joue d'Ichiro qui était pétrifié, ne savant s'il avait le droit de se laisser faire et s'il en avait l'envie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ? demanda-t-il en redoutant la réponse.

- Je te l'ai dis. Je veux que tu te travestisses, une fois, juste pour moi, et que tu redeviennes Ichiko.

- T'es fou ! tu me prends pour quoi, une pute ?! s'indigna-t-il en se levant.

- Chhht… non bien sur. Mais j'y pense souvent maintenant, je te le dis…

Il approcha ses lèvres encore une fois et captura celle d'Ichiro qui gémit. Il avait oublié dans son énervement qu'il n'avait eu aucuns rapports intimes depuis des lustres et qu'il démarrait très vite. Et que décidément le charme de Jun était toujours aussi ravageur et lui faisait battre le cœur. Une main passa dans ses cheveux noirs, descendit sur sa nuque et sa colonne vertébrale. Il se revoyait, à 18 ans, et imaginait que cette scène se passait non plus dans le salon d'un homme marié mais dans une chambre d'adolescent. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit un peu plus pour laisser glisser sa langue sur les lèvres humides de son compagnon. Mais voilà c'était ça le problème, il aurait rêvé remonter le temps, mais il refusait que ça se passe comme ça, maintenant.

- Stop ! tu délires complètement ! hurla-t-il en repoussant Jun. Si tu m'a amené juste pour ça je peux repartir tout de suite, on s'est tout dit !

- Tu en redemandes, je le sais.

- Laisse moi tranquille, et pense à ta petite vie bien rangée, je me barre !

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Jun essaya de le retenir, mais pas longtemps. Il avait l'assurance d'avoir gagner la partie d'avance, le mal était fait. C'était du sadisme complet de la part de Jun que de lui réduire en miette son plaisir d'avoir repris contact avec lui en le traitant de cette manière. Mais non, bordel, il ne l'aimait pas c'était évident, mais comment ne pas être tenté par la réalisation d'un vieux désirs de jeunesse ?

Et à qui demander des conseils ? il n'y avait rien à demander d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait pas entamer une relation avec un ancien camarade de classe marié qui n'aboutirait à rien. C'était hors de question que de seulement l'envisager.

**

Ichiro, appela Toki en frappant sur la porte de la salle de bain, je sais que c'est moi qui monopolise le plus la salle de bain mais ce matin tu mets beaucoup de temps pour te préparer.

Le bruit d'eau s'arrêta et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Ichiro les cheveux humides et en bataille, sa chemise noir entrouverte et collante.

- Désolé, je suis un peu embrouillé depuis quelques jours, je réfléchissait j'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Il sortit pour laisser la place à Toki, qui haussait les épaules.

- Ah au fait, y avait ça dans la boîte aux lettres pour toi ce matin. Jolie carte postale.

Ichiro s'approcha de la table à manger et s'empara de la carte, effaré. C'était une vieille photo, de lui et Jun, qui devait avoir plus de douze ans, côte à côte, se tenant par les épaules. Il ne savait absolument pas à quelle occasion c'était, mais en apparence à une soirée entre amis. Des tête et des épaules coupées par le bords de la photo témoignait qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Au dos de la photo une unique inscription, au stylo bic, récente. « Samedi prochain ? »

Ichiro soupira et rangea la photo sous une pile de documents qui étaient rangé dans sa table de nuit.

- J'y vais, à ce soir sûrement, salua Toki en sortant.

Il sortit de l'appartement, n'osant pas demander ce qui tracassait tant Ichiro qui était d'habitude si stoï se rendit jusque chez Aki en métro ; ils avaient un photo shoot de prévu aujourd'hui aussi. Il faisait beaucoup de photos pour son book perso en ce moment et Aki était bien sur son modèle préféré. Histoire de varier un peu il faudrait qu'il pense à demander à Ichiro s'il était d'accord pour poser un jour : il était grand et avait un beau visage, il pouvait en tirer de bons clichés.

Il frappa à la porte, entra dans l'appartement d'Aki, sans voir personne alors il installa son matériel.

- Oh Toki, alors en quoi tu me déguises aujourd'hui ?

- Je t'ai déjà dis, en rien, tu t'habilles normalement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Oui merci, une bière.

Il installa le pied de son appareil photo au milieu de la pièce et rhabilla Aki avec des fringues présentables, ce qu'il ne portait pas sur lui à l'instant présent.

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Aki, déjà partis dans son rôle de top-modèle.

- Ichiro me fait la gueule. Et il a pas l'air bien en ce moment mais il ne me dira rien.

- Oh tu t'inquiètes pour lui, minauda Aki.

- C'est pas ça mais je le croise tout les matins en sortant de la douche, je préférerais qu'il soit de bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Une séance photo était le meilleur endroit pour discuter et jaser, c'était un peu comme une séance de psy pour Toki qui raconta donc évasivement comment Ichiro l'avait surpris dans une situation quelque peu compromettante, s'était énervé par la suite et n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, que Toki avait un peu oublié qu'il pensait qu'il avait une relation avec Aki et qu'il avait tout l'air de prendre ce genre de chose très au sérieux et de désapprouver le batifolage.

- Et puis il sort souvent en ce moment voir un ancien pote à lui et moi je m'étais fait au fait d'avoir une présence, maintenant je me sens seul.

- Un ancien pote hein…dit Aki suspicieux.

- Tu vois le mal partout toi, et puis il fait ce qu'il veut.

Il déboutonna la chemise d'Aki, allongé par terre près du canapé et s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes. Aki glissa ses doigts dans la poche du jean de son cadet et en sortit la photo dédicacée.

- ton trophée est toujours là…alors tu es content ?

- très.

- Et ma récompense ?

- Laquelle ?

Aki fit courir ses doigts sur la cuisse du plus jeune et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

- Finalement ton coloc' stupide n'a peut-être pas tord à propos de nous.

- Il n'est pas stupide, répondit Toki en passant son doigt entre son cou et le col qui l'étranglait. Raison à propos de quoi ?

- Je peux obtenir d'autres pass VIP pour les concerts, murmura Aki dans son oreille en l'attirant vers lui.

- Eh Aki…qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Réfléchis, dit Aki en embrassant son visage à différents endroits, je sais ce que tu aimes, ce que tu veux, pareil pour toi. On s'entend parfaitement, ça pourrait être sympa nous deux.

Toki rigola et laissa les mains de son compagnon déboutonner sa chemise.

- Non pas nous deux, ça me ferais trop bizarre. Je serais mort de rire au premier contact.

- Ah…oui moi aussi je trouverais ça drôle, je pense qu'on devrais essayer, tu ne le regrettera pas.

- Tu n'en loupes pas une…

Aki acquiesça en l'embrassant, se leva pour fermer les rideaux et éteindre toutes les lumières et revint allonger Toki sur le tapis à côté de lui.

- cool, tu es d'accord alors…

Il retira totalement la chemise de Toki, ils se déshabillèrent lentement, un sourire en coin. Après tout pourquoi pas ? une fois de temps en temps, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le contact doux des lèvres d'Aki lui faisait une sensation si étrange qu'il répondait à ses baisers avec une timidité qui l'amusait. Aki avait raison, ils se connaissaient trop bien tout les deux, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement répondait à l'attente de l'autre. S'en était presque trop prévisible, c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà. Nombreuses fois ils s'étaient vu presque totalement nus, s'étaient touchés, aujourd'hui leurs mains se frôlaient avec une attitude toute différente, le désir montait soudain très vite, sous l'effet du manque, de la confiance et de l'engrenage inextricable entraîné caresse après caresse.

Finalement la vie avait quand même du bon, surtout en transgressant certaines règles morales qu'on pensait être établies en soi.

*******

Une semaine plus tard, Ichiro retint Toki avant qu'il ne parte au boulot un matin, bien décidé à _le_ lui demander.

Il ne savait pas s'il s'était leurré sur la relation qu'entretenaient Toki et Aki, il n'y comprenait plus rien. Toki ne cachait plus son attirance pour la gente masculine et la liaison avec son ami depuis qu'il s'était fait prendre en flagrant d'élis, mais de temps en temps il lui suffisait d'un peu de jujotte pour comprendre que ce n'était pas Aki avec qui il passait la soirée ce jour là. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner outre mesures. Parfois il voyait Toki avec tous ses autres amis, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Aki pour essayer d'y déceler une expression, un tic, qui trahirait un malaise, une souffrance. Etait-il totalement ignorant des écarts de Toki ou s'en fichait-il réellement ? Les deux suppositions étaient aussi valable l'une que l'autre, mais il avait du mal à croire à la crédibilité de la seconde. En public, Toki et Aki ne se touchait pas ou si peu, n'en montrait pas signe. Alors est-ce qu'ils couchaient ensemble uniquement pour le sexe ? Pouvait-on réellement partager ce genre de choses intimes avec quelqu'un sans rien éprouver ? Qui plus est avec son meilleur ami., il trouvait cela inconcevable. Il y avait déjà de la jalousie dans l'amitié, comment pouvait-il ne pas y en avoir lorsque cette même amitié se couplait de relations sexuelles. Et le pire c'est que Toki avait l'air heureux comme ça, son visage était beaucoup plus épanouit que celui d'Ichiro, à qui pourtant – presque - tout souriait en ce moment. lui il lui suffisait d'un entreprenant camarade de classe pour réduire sa vie à un bordel monumentale. Pourquoi se compliquait-il la vie de cette manière, avait-il réellement besoin de tout ça ? Il en attendait certainement trop, on le lui avait souvent prouvé par le passé ; il ne devait pas autant attendre de la nature humaine et accepter un peu plus le fait que jamais rien ni personne ne seraient conforme à ses désirs. Mais pourquoi certains s'en contentait, pourquoi Toki, arrivait-il à trouver dans ce genre de relations un contentement ? Etait-il condamné, lui, à ne subir que des déceptions et des désillusions, à ne rencontrer que la malchance dans ce dont il plaçait tant d'espoir ?

Lui aussi il voulait pouvoir se contenter de ce qu'on lui proposait en attendant mieux, être heureux de cette manière et prendre des risques.

Il barra la route de Toki et se força à le regarder dans les yeux. Toki n'avait jamais honte, au contraire, à tel point que c'est son auditeur qu'il plaçait dans la position la plus délicate : à savoir écouter sans rougir de la gène que le fautif aurait du avoir.

- Toki, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Puisque tu me l'a proposer l'autre fois, j'aimerais que tu me laisses l'appartement pour la fin de la semaine.

Toki sembla quelque peu indécis, puis il sourit, mais sur la poignée, près à partir.

- pas de problème, il suffit de demander. j'irais chez Aki. Passe une bonne journée, à ce soir.

Il partit et laissa Ichiro seul dans le salon qui poussa un énorme soupire de soulagement. Le premier pas était fait. Il pouvait encore reculer, il n'était même pas sur d'accepter la suite des événements tels qu'ils devaient se passer, mais au moins il avait préparer le terrain. Il avait ouvert la première porte et il était plus facile d'avancer maintenant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Paradise Lost**

**Partie 7**

_Mon premier petit copain (non, en réalité la première personne avec qui je suis sortis, c'était une fille, mais l'expérience fut trop calamiteuse pour que je compte ça comme une première relation) je l'ai rencontré à ce qui devait correspondre à l'avant dernière année de lycée. C'est étrange la mémoire des dates est très floue chez moi. Aki lui avait déjà commencé depuis longtemps. Il a toujours été plus précoce que moi, dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, c'est toujours lui qui m'entraînait à sa suite. Et je me laissait faire docilement ; pour moi il avait toujours les bonnes idées, l'audace, le sens du risque. Il me plaisait d'être son ami, je pouvait partager un peu de ce mélange d'admiration et de crainte qu'avaient les gens autour de nous. Nous en avons fais des conneries étant plus jeunes, et nous n'avons fais qu'en rire, nous y prenions du plaisirs. Le prix à payer est malheureusement arrivé trop tard pour que nous puissions nous en rendre compte et faire marche arrière._

- Oh c'est sympa chez toi.

- Oui, je suis plutôt satisfait.

Jun tourna dans l'appartement pour l'inspecter rapidement, et Ichiro lui proposa gracieusement un verre.

Ils étaient ici dans la plus pure innocence. Pour l'instant. Car il savait très bien qu'inviter Jun chez lui était équivalent à signer la défaite. La bataille était perdue pour lui et si personne n'avait formuler d'accords à voix hautes, la suite des évènements paraissait inévitable et pesait lourdement aux dessus de leurs têtes. Que pouvaient bien faire dans un appartement vide deux adultes consentants ?

Ichiro s'assit sur un fauteuil, dos à Jun qui regardait les petites reproductions des photos de Loan accrochées aux murs de la cuisines.

La main de Jun se posa enfin sur son épaule, enlevant le poids qui étouffait Ichiro, celui de l'attente, et remonta jusqu'à sa nuque. Son souffle vint chatouiller son oreille, sa tempe, et ses lèvres fines et fermes se posèrent sur sa pommette. Ichiro posa son verre à ses pieds et se laissa faire, les yeux clos. Les mains caressèrent ses clavicules, se glissèrent sous sa chemise noire, légèrement transparente, pour venir pincer ses tétons.

- Ichiro, s'il te plait, murmura Jun au creux de son oreille, pressant le sternum du brun qui ressortait sous son torse un peu trop mince.

Ichiro se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, invitant Jun à le suivre. Au diable la chambre de Toki et son lit, il rangerait demain. Qu'importe ce qui avait bien pu s'y passer, ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, eux, n'avait rien de beaucoup plus catholique. Il assit Jun sur le futon d'une pression de la main et resta debout devant lui, sans rien dire, pour laisser planer un peu l'atmosphère lourde et sensuelle qui régnait.

Il déboutonna sa chemise noire et cintrée, dont les manches se terminaient par de petits volants. Simple, sexy, sa préférée. Il la laissa glisser le long de ses bras jusqu'au sol. Dessous il ne portait qu'un petit haut noir moulant, très court qui laissait voir sa taille fine et son nombril. Le regard de Jun se fit plus intense et il resta prostré sur le futon, appuyé sur ses bras, en dévorant des yeux ce qu'il savait allait bientôt lui appartenir. Ichiro baissa la tête vers son bas ventre et déboutonna le premier bouton argenté de son pantalon, puis le deuxième, et enfin le dernier avec un peu plus de dextérité chaque fois. Le malaise avait disparu, il ne se sentait plus que terriblement grisé par l'attention qui lui était portée. Il se déshabillait lentement, se sachant désiré et désirable, et plus il se dénudait plus l'excitation pointait. Il se souvenait de se désir si fort qui pouvait émaner ces petites séances de déshabillage, lorsqu'il était encore à peine un jeune homme. Il glissa ses pouces dans les poches du jean pour l'abaisser jusqu'au genoux où libéra une jambe puis l'autre, avec un soin extrême porté à son équilibre.

Une jupe (si on pouvait appelé ça une jupe) en sky noir et des bas noirs, c'est ce qui complétait sa tenue.

Jun ouvrit la bouche et resta les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur le corps qui lui était offert. Ichiro s'avança et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, posant son front sur son épaule et collant autant qu'il le pouvait son corps au sien. Les mains du châtain parcoururent les jambes à moitié dénudées, tirèrent sur les bas pour les baisser jusqu'au genoux, se cramponnèrent à ces cuisses si fines et musclées.

- Ca me rend fou, hoqueta-t-il en happant le lobe de l'oreille de Ichiro, insérant une main curieuse sous la jupe brillante.

Ichiro gémit quand il lapa le haut de son torse et ses tétons, suçotant la chaire rose pour les faire durcir.

Ichiro refusait de prendre les devants, il n'était que le cadeau offert et avait décidé d'assumer pleinement ce rôle. Sa conscience n'aurait pas supporté qu'en plus d'accepterce qu'il allait faire il soit entreprenant. Jun retira vivement le haut et allongea Ichiro pour inverser leurs positions. Il glissa ses mains sous la jupe à la recherche d'un bout de tissus qui pourrait encore faire barrage à ses attouchements et l'envoya valser par terre. Ichiro ne regretta pas la décision qu'il venait de prendre en s'offrant ainsi, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, c'était que Jun continue sa besogne et revienne chaque soir de la semaine.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans le premier vrai baiser qu'ils échangeaient, ne voulant plus se dessouder.

Jun souleva la jupe sans pour autant l'enlever et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses chaudes, s'allongeant sur lui pour qu'ils continuent leurs caresses. Le souffle d'Ichiro se fit rauque, il sentait distinctement l'excitation du châtain au dessus de lui, la bosse entre ses jambes se faisait de plus en plus conséquente, son bas ventre le brûlait et il ne put s'empêcher de donner des coups de reins impatients.

Jun enroula ses doigts autour du sexe gonflé de Ichiro et le massa en gardant sa bouche entrouverte pour répandre son souffle brûlant sur son cou. Il continua à le faire durcir jusqu'à ce qu'Ichiro laisse échapper des gémissements contenus et se cambre sous ses caresses, trahissant ainsi son impatience.

Jun tendit le bras vers la gauche et attrapa quelque chose sur la table de nuit. Le brun tourna la tête pour apercevoir un tube de lubrifiant. Maudit sois-tu Toki, tu avais vraiment tout prévu…

Un doigt enduit de gel se glissa dans son intimité et le prépara consciencieusement, les gestes de Jun se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés. Il retourna Ichiro et se colla à son dos, attrapant son propre sexe pour le conduire entre les cuisses du brun. Ce dernier grogna, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine, faisant trembler ses bras sur lesquels il prenait appui. Son corps n'était qu'oppositions douçâtre, la douleur des premiers coups de reins un peu brutaux de Jun, le plaisir fulgurant qui le traversait quand il le sentait s'enfoncer en lui, sa peau brûlante recouverte d'une pellicule de sueur fraîche. La chaleur du plaisir ne pouvait lui permettre d'avoir froid mais des frissons le parcourait régulièrement. Jun attrapa son membre érigé et douloureux et le masturba au rythme de ses aller et venue ; de temps en temps le brun laissait échapper une plainte un peu trop bruyante et il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas continuer. Il savait que les cloisons n'étaient pas des plus épaisses, mais il ne pouvait empêcher Jun de faire du bruit.

Les doigts de ce dernier se cramponnaient aux hanches saillantes d'Ichiro, laissaient des marques blanches sur la peau fine et bronzée de ses jambes, s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire.

- Je veux t'entendre, ne te retiens pas, dit-il entre deux halètements marquants ses allers venues.

- Non, je…

- Ma femme ne criais jamais quand je lui faisais l'amour.

Un coup de rein un peu plus violent que les autres fit s'exécuter Ichiro.

- Ah doucement.

Il s'allongea sur le ventre, obligeant Jun à l'imiter et tourna la tête, puis la moitié de son torse pour quémander un baiser qu'il reçu fébrilement. Leurs mains se joignirent et Jun, pesant de tout son poids sur le corps frêle d'Ichiro se retira après un dernière ondulation. Le châtain se laissa tomber sur le dos, gardant une main près du visage d'Ichiro, qui se blottit contre lui, pour jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux moites.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, savourant juste le délicieux moment qu'ils venaient de partager, de toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à se dire avec des mots. Ichiro aurait voulu que Jun s'endorme tout de suite, qu'il puisse le regarder pendant des heures sans interruption. Au final c'est lui qui s'endormit le premier. Il ouvrit yeux et se rendit compte que la nuit était passée. Il était très tôt le matin, la fatigue le tiraillait encore et il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de sous sa couette moelleuse où il s'était réfugié.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je dois y Jun en se levant et en sortant de la chambre.

Ichiro le laissa faire et essaya de trouver une position confortable pour somnoler, sourit en se laissant bercer par le bruit de l'eau qui coule qui parvenait de la salle de bain à côté. Il se sentait physiquement très bien. Son appétit sexuel avait été rassasié, seulement maintenant qu'il y avait regoûté il sentait qu'il allait de nouveau en avoir envie régulièrement. Et pour cette raison, psychologiquement, il était moins serein. Mais il n'était pas encore très réveillé et ne disposait pas de toutes ses facultés mentale pour penser à ça maintenant. Jun revint dans la chambre rassembler ses affaires et se rhabilla en vitesse.

- Je t'envois un mail, on avisera pour la suite ok ?

Jun embrassa rapidement Ichiro et s'en alla sans d'autres au revoir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il s'assit sur le futon et fit craquer ses articulations un peu endolories. Il balaya la chambre du regard et soupira. Il allait devoir faire femme de ménage avant que Toki ne rentre. Surtout, changer les draps qui étaient dans un état douteux. C'est en passant en revue la soirée d'hier, sous la douche, qu'il recommença à se sentir mal. Jun n'avait-il pas dit que ça avait été la seule fois de sa vie où il avait eu envie d'un homme ? il en avait inconsciemment conclu qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec un homme, mais il ne s'en était pas trop mal sortit, en tout cas il n'était certainement pas un débutant en la matière.

Ichiro entreprit de ranger l'appartement et passa la journée à bosser sur ses compos. Il avait pondu une vingtaines de démos ce mois ci et il avait aussi promis à un amis d'assurer le synthé et la basse sur certaines chansons de son live à venir.

Toki rentra dans la soirée, des paquets de courses à la main. Enfin un peu de vie dans ce foutue appartement. Maintenant, il se voyait mal retourner vivre seul. Ce n'était pas contraignant de vivre avec Toki, comme ils travaillaient beaucoup et étaient tout les deux dehors, ils ne se voyaient que le soir, et de temps en temps les jours de week-end. La vie sans lui aurait réellement été trop morne.

- Tout c'est bien passé ? n'hésites surtout pas à redemander hein, dit innocemment Toki durant le repas.

- Oui, merci.

- T'as fais des cochonneries dans ma chambre je me trompe ?

- Je…comment ça des cochonneries…

- Me prend pas pour un naïf, allez avoue, t'as couché dans mon lit, sourit-il.

- Oui, concéda Ichiro d'une petite voix.

- Ah mais tu as le droit, du moment que tu ranges après.

- C'est encore plus niquel qu'avant, assura Ichiro pour se rattraper.

- Et tu as utilisé mon lubrifiant ?

Ichiro avala de travers et recracha un grain de riz qui était resté coincé.

- Non mais c'est juste pour savoir, si je l'avais posé sur le table de nuit c'était pas pour rien, dit tout naturellement Toki.

Ichiro acquiesça et ils éclatèrent de rire, finissant leurs repas.

***

Le cours de la vie semblait s'accélérer, en même temps qu'une certaine répétition. Ils se croisaient le matin, se retrouvaient le soir, mangeaient parfois ensemble, mais le plus souvent chacun de leurs côtés.

Toki avait annoncé qu'il s'absentait deux, peut-être trois jours pour le travail. Une certaine tension s'était installée entre eux depuis quelques semaines. Chacun avait sa petite vie à présent, étrangement Ichiro ne détestait pas Aki, il avait juste sentit que le courant n'était pas passé et qu'ils ne seraient jamais ami plus que ça.

Toki lui se fermait automatiquement dès qu'Ichiro engageait une conversation qui approchait de près ou de loin ses propres amis ou la personne « potentielle avec qui il sortait »

Cela le renforçait dans sa relation avec Jun, la complicité qu'il avait trouvé en Toki, qu'il considérait maintenant comme un bon ami, il la cherchait maintenant ailleurs. Il avait d'ailleurs espéré que Toki lui dise, bien que faisant la même chose, qu'il était en train de s'engager dans une impasse, même s'il lui aurait certainement rétorqué qu'il était adulte et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais cela lui aurait permis de culpabiliser. Il n'avait pas assez de force mentale pour s'arracher seul de cet engrenage.

Il était dans la chambre, attendant Jun, le regard perdu sur la ville à travers la vitre fraîchement nettoyée sur laquelle était déjà déposées des tâches de gouttes de pluies. La porte d'entrée se fit entendre, accompagnée du froissement de tissus. Tien d'ailleurs, comment Jun était-il entré sans frappé ; la porte était fermée.

Il se retourna, pétrifié, et se retrouva face à Toki, immobile dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. La situation n'aurait peut-être pas été si gênante pour l'un et l'autre si Ichiro ne portait pas uniquement sur lui une petite robe noire semblable à une nuisette bordée de dentelle et des bas résilles, perché sur des escarpins à talons.

Toki cligna des yeux et entra dans la chambre en bégayant, rasant les murs.

- Je…je suis désolé, j'avais besoin de quelque chose et…

Il chercha rapidement dans son bureau, pris des documents et sortit de la chambre avec un dernier coup d'œil et un petit mouvement de tête en guise de salut.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, totalement déboussolé et croisa au sommet de l'escalier un homme grand et châtain qui s'y dirigeait. Ils ne se dirent pas bonjour, leurs regards se croisèrent de manière glaciale.

- Ichiro ?

Le brun était debout au milieu de la chambre, les épaules affaissées, le regard dépité.

- C'était qui ? demanda Jun la voix forte.

- Mon colocataire, murmura Ichiro.

- Ton…qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? il t'as vu dans cette tenue ?! explosa Jun en lui attrapant le bras.

Cette agression sortit Ichiro de sa torpeur et il essaya de se dégager vivement.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? tu crois que c'est important ? t'es jaloux ?

Bien sur il mentait, ça ne lui était pas du tout égale que Toki l'ai surpris comme ça, il avait juste envie de s'enfuir loin d'ici et de se jeter au fond d'un lac, mais ce qu'il pensait vraiment n'avait pas d'importance dans l'instant présent, il fallait juste qu'il crie, se défoule sur quelqu'un, qu'il trouve quelque chose à répondre.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'il va penser, il m'a vu, il a forcement fait le rapprochement et il va te toucher j'en suis sur !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? ça va pas la tête !

- Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te vois comme ça, tu es à moi, c'est mon privilège !

- Eh ! ok j'ai fais ça pour toi, tu te rends compte ? mais je ne t'appartient pas non plus ! Je me demande comment j'ai pu tenir aussi longtemps et si tu le prends comme ça je me tire et t'inquiètes pas que mes jupettes ça sera quelqu'un d'autre qui en profitera !

Le visage de Jun sembla se décomposer sur place, comme si cette réplique l'avait anéanti. Il ouvrit la bouche et recula d'un pas, puis sembla reprendre ses esprits.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais tu t'es vu, comment tu veux qu'il…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, voyant que de toute manière Ichiro n'écoutait pas et tournait la tête, mais lui attrapa le menton et essaya de l'embrasser, glissa ses lèvres dans son cou et une main dans son dos.

- Lâche moi, j'en ai plus du tout envie, se débattit Ichiro.

- Arrête, je me suis juste un peu emporté c'est tout.

Il l'enlaça et mettre une main sur le haut de la cuisse d'Ichiro, essayant de le maintenir contre lui, forçant sa bouche qui restait obstinément fermée.

- Arrête s'il te plait, j'ai plus envie là.

- Quoi ça t'as coupé dans ton élan, c'est ça.

- Oui, ça me gêne beaucoup, je me sens complètement ridicule là.

Jun se décolla de lui en gardant ses mais posées sur sa taille.

- D'accord, je comprend. Tu peux toujours enlever ses vêtements, après tout c'est juste plus fun, ça m'excitait mais…

- Je ne rigole pas ! hurla Ichiro en se dégageant de ses bras pour aller bouder de l'autre côté du futon.

- Oh allez…alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Il y a plein d'autre chose à faire, à part s'envoyer en l'air, murmura Ichiro.

Jun ne répondit pas, le regard blasé.

- Sors, s'il te plait. Désolé de t'avoir fait venir pour rien, mais là j'ai du boulot, ajouta-t-il exaspéré.

- pardon ? tu te fiches de moi là ?

Ichiro poussa Jun en dehors de l'appartement et claqua la porte, la gorge nouée. Des protestations s'élevèrent derrière la porte pendant encore plusieurs minutes, des supplications autoritaires, puis un silence résigné, un grand coup dans la porte qui résonna et les bruits caractéristiques dans l'escalier.

Ichiro se déshabilla rageusement, jetant au milieu du salon ses affaires qu'il haïssait tant à ce moment. Il essaya de travailler, mais il était impossible de se concentrer, il voyait sans cesse la tête éberluée de Toki, la figure grimaçante de Jun qui lui avait fait peur, et lui, au milieu, assimilé à une bête de foire.

A bout de nerfs il sortit et se mit marcher dans le froid, sans but, juste pour fatiguer ses jambes qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler d'énervement.

***

Toki ne revint pas ce soir là. C'est bien ce qui était prévu au départ, mais il ne revint pas non plus le lendemain. Ichiro croyait devenir fou à attendre de la sorte, il s'imaginait qu'il ne poserait plus jamais les pieds ici et qu'il avait quitté l'appartement à tout jamais. Finalement il refit son apparition trois jours plus tard. Aucun des deux ne demanda de comptes à l'autre, ils ne se saluèrent que comme deux connaissances lointaines. Ichiro n'avait pas à savoir où il avait été pendant tout ce temps et ce qu'il avait fait, même si ça semblait évident, et Toki ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il avait trouvé une colocataire en nuisette au milieu de sa chambre au lieu d'un colocataire.

La fois suivante où Ichiro poussa la porte de cette chambre, pour aérer et passer l'aspirateur (il avait commencé le reste de l'appartement, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin) il l'avait trouvé aussi propre et rangée que si personne n'y logeait.

Toki qui n'était pas d'une nature maniaque laissait toujours quelques vêtements jetés dans un coin où sur le siège du bureau, considérant un peu cette chambre comme étant la propriété de tous. Elle était devenue aussi impersonnelle qu'un modèle d'exposition.

Alors non seulement Toki faisait la gueule, mais en plus Ichiro n'osait prononcer un mot de peur que la conversation ne dégénère sur l'épisode tragique de l'autre fois. Cependant Toki était trop bavard et extraverti pour faire bien longtemps la tête à quelqu'un, surtout lorsqu'il n'avait rien à reprocher de particulier. Car après tout, la raison pour laquelle ils n'échangeaient plus un mot n'avait pas lieu d'être et naissait seulement d'une gêne commune. Alors il recommença à faire des monologue quand ils se retrouvaient seul dans la salle à manger , un peu comme aux premiers jours de leur colocation. A force, Ichiro avait fini par se dire que cet incident était mort et enterré et qu'ils ne l'évoqueraient plus, aussi il concéda quelques réponses, mais ses entretiens étaient toujours sur la défensive. Il avait encore trop honte.

Depuis ce jour, il n'avait pas revu Jun et celui-ci n'avait pas cherché à le recontacter. Il s'était pourtant imaginé harcelé de coups de fil et de mail, ou même directement chez lui, mais rien de tout ça n'arriva. Force était de constater que Jun lui manquait. Peut-être pas comme il aurait manqué à un amoureux transis, car il était encore très en colère contre lui et il n'était pas encore très attaché à lui, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester sur cette entrevue négative. Il s'était bien rendu compte, après s'être énervé, que leur relation était inexistante ; non seulement elle n'avait aucun avenir mais en plus elle n'était réellement basée sur rien.

Ils ne sortaient presque pas, ne se voyaient pas à l'extérieur, ils couchaient, passaient un peu de temps ensemble et se séparaient. Le schéma ne changeait pas, il n'y avait aucun excitation dans tout ça, aucune passion. Aucun amour. Ce pouvait-il que Jun ne l'aime vraiment pas ? Mais, ça aurait été un trop grand déchirement de le quitter maintenant, parce qu' il avait quelqu'un à lui, qui malgré son inattention était à ses côtés. Après tout Jun avait toujours été un peu autoritaire avec les filles, son comportement n'allait pas différer avec lui parce qu'il était un homme. Et encore. Un travesti, comme presque à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient. Et il avait en tête le souvenir trop présent de l'ancien Jun. Celui de maintenant ne pouvait pas être si différent de celui qu'il avait aimé.


	7. Chapter 7

**Paradise Lost**

Chapitre 7

_Plus ça allait, plus ma relation avec Aki stagnait. Oh non, je n'espérais rien d'autre que ce que j'avais de temps en temps et nous nous étions bien mis d'accord sur le statut exact de notre relation, je m'étais engagé en toute connaissance de cause, de plus avec toute l'amitié qu'il pouvait me témoigner il ne se serait jamais engagé, même avec moi. Surtout pas avec moi d'ailleurs, il avait trop peur que ça foute notre amitié en l'air. A vrai dire il devait savoir, au fond de lui, que j'étais un peu plus sentimental, il devait avoir peur que je tombe petit à petit vraiment amoureux de lui. mais ça n'arriverait jamais, je le savais. Toujours est-il que la première fois qu'Ichiro m'a demandé de lui laisser l'appartement, j'en étais si troublé que j'ai à peine fait attention à Aki lors de la soirée que j'ai passé avec lui ensuite. J'imaginai à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la petite amie d'Ichiro, c'était un homme si discret. Ca me torturais tellement que je m'étais fais peur moi-même. j'avais comme l'impression d'une sorte de trahison._

- Ichiro, ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortit se changer les idées un peu.

- Oui c'est vrai.

Ichiro avait prit le ton le plus enjoué qu'il pouvait, pour rassurer Toki et lui faire comprendre que la réponse ne sera pas négative.

- Ca te dirais d'aller en boîte ou juste aller prendre un verre avec les autres ?

Les autres…c'était Aki et ses copains.

- Pourquoi pas.

- Invite donc quelqu'un de ta connaissance pour une fois, ça fera du nouveau monde et ça me fera plaisir, proposa Toki gentiment.

- Oui, je réfléchirais.

En vérité Ichiro avait un peu honte, mais ne l'aurait jamais avoué. Pas honte d'amener ses propres amis, mais honte de leur faire subir Aki et certains de ses copains parfois lourds…

- Et ton super pote de lycée que tu as retrouvé, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, tu avais l'air content, j'aimerais bien le rencontrer.

- Oui. je…non ! enfin…

Ichiro frôla la crise cardiaque. Il fallait qu'il trouve un truc très vite pour se défiler, parc que Toki ne savait peut-être pas que son ami d'enfance était le même qu'il avait croisé l'autre jour, mais il ne manquerait pas de faire le rapprochement.

- A vrai dire je ne sais pas s'il sera libre, il se déplace beaucoup à cause de son boulot. Et puis tu sais il est un peu ennuyeux. Enfin je veux dire, pour vous, tu sais il est très à fond dans son boulot et il n'est pas très fête tout ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue enfin ! allez, tu lui demandera, d'accord ? Ca ne te dérange pas quand même ? s'inquiéta Toki.

- Non, bien sur que non, pourquoi donc, ria Ichiro.

- Eh bien, il y a des gens qui sont très possessif avec leurs amis, ils ne supportent pas de les présenter à d'autre de peur qu'on ne leur vole. C'est étrange.

- Ah…non je ne suis pas comme ça, sourit Ichiro de toute ses dents pour cacher sa panique.

De toute manière, le problème était réglé, pour l'instant il n'y avait plus de Jun. Rien que d'y repenser le visage d'Ichiro se ferma et il repensa à son amant avec un mélange de tristesse, d'envie et de reproche. Et plus le temps passait, plus la rancœur semblait s'estomper pour laisser place une fois encore au doux souvenir de l'ami, mais il était résolu à ne surtout pas l'appeler en premier. Fierté personnelle. Il considérait que Jun était le seul à avoir mal agit, que son comportement avait été abusif et blessant, et que c'était à lui de venir s'excuser. Ce silence radio ne dura pourtant plus très longtemps. A son soulagement ou à son désespoir. Il était en train de dormir et il faisait encore nuit quand il fut réveillé par son portable qui vibra sur le parquet. Les yeux encore à moitié clos, la tête pleine d'images décousues et insensées du rêves qu'il faisait, il tendit le bras et chercha à tâtons l'objet du trouble.

En temps normal il aurait attendu le matin pour regarder et se serait rendormis, mais il décida de regarder ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir à cette heure.

« A la plus jolie des fleurs qui s'est déposée à mes pieds. Ouvre donc ta porte. »

Fleur ? porte ? c'était quoi cette connerie ?! Oh misère…Jun avait vraiment trop l'habitude de flatter les femmes. Ouvre ta porte, à 5h du matin ? quelle porte ? c'était quoi cette métaphore subtile ?

Il poussa un long soupire plaintif et se leva, courbaturé, se tenant au mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et ouvrit la porte d'entrée en faisant attention, malgré la maladresse de ses geste, de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec le verrou. Rien. Enfin si, l'obscurité totale d'une cage d'escalier vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait au juste ? Il alluma la lumière du couloir, juste pour être sur et fut aveuglé un instant. Sur le pallier, une rose rouge, et fraîchement déposée semble-t-il, venait jurer sur les poils usé du paillasson. Il se pencha et l'attrapa, prudemment ; les épines avaient été enlevées et une petite carte l'accompagnait.

« samedi midi. Je passe te chercher en bas de chez toi. »

Ce n'était pas signé, mais cela était inutile. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se dépêcha de rentrer pour se remettre bien au chaud sous la couverture.

***

- Ichiro, tu as demandé à ton ami au moins ?

- Heu je… non pas encore, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Je suis pressé excuse moi.

Il dévala les escaliers et s'arrêta sur le trottoir, inquiet. Il balaya la rue des yeux et aperçu une voiture garée un peu plus loin qui attendait. La vitre passager s'ouvrit lorsqu'il s'approcha et Jun se pencha par-dessus le siège pour déverrouiller la portière.

- Tu montes ? dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ichiro s'installa et boucla sa ceinture sans dire un mot.

- j'espère qu'on ne va pas loin, je n'ai pas mangé, dit Ichiro d'un ton neutre.

- Tant mieux.

Jun alluma la radio et le trajet se fit dans un silence presque complet, excepté les quelques fois où il raconta des anecdotes à propos de son travail, faisant la conversation à lui tout seul.

- On est arrivé, indiquât-il juste avant de se garer.

Ils sortirent et Ichiro le suivit dans le hall d'une grande tour aux larges baies vitrées. C'est quand ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur qu'Ichiro comprit ce qu'ils étaient venu faire ici.

- Bonjour monsieur, vous avez réservé ? demanda un monsieur un peu bedonnant en costume noir.

- Oui, pour deux.

Ils s'installèrent à une petite table en fond de salle, Jun croisa les doigts sous son menton et fixa le brun en souriant pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois, je me suis emporté. Au fait qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une carte.

Il savait se faire pardonner celui-là. Ichiro baissa sa garde et l'alcool aidant, sa langue se délia, laissant la rancœur s'effacer. C'est tout ce qu'il attendait, et c'était la première fois qu'il mangeait avec Jun en tête à tête aussi savourait-il le moment. surtout que le repas n'étais pas mauvais. Jun n'évoqua pas Toki et ne chercha pas à savoir comment c'était passé les jours derniers. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes.

Après avoir fini leurs repas ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues commerçantes, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant une vitrine bondée pour repartir et s'arrêter à nouveau. Ichiro ne savait pas si c'était un pur acte de gentillesse pour se faire pardonner, une prise de conscience ou une étape franchie dans l'esprit de Jun concernant le fait qu'il assume cette relation, mais sur le coup il s'en fichait.

Il fut nettement moins détendu lorsqu'il aperçu une tête familière quand ils passèrent dans une petite rue remplie de galeries d'art.

- Eh Ichiro, quelle coïncidence ! cria-t-on de l'entrée de l'une d'elle.

L'intéressé répondit par un sourire crispé, se rapprochant instinctivement de Jun d'un pas comme s'il s'était fait agressé.

- Aki comment ça va ?

- Oh on laisse aller. J'aide un ami à préparer le vernissage d'une expo, tu viendras ?!

- Pourquoi pas…depuis quand tu es dans l'art toi ?

- Bah depuis que je me reconvertis à chaque fois que j'ai besoin de fric, ricana-t-il.

Ichiro sentit Jun toussoter à côté de lui.

- Oh excuse moi, je te présente Aki. Aki, Jun, c'est un vieil ami.

- Enchanté. Ah c'est vous le fameux ami de lycée, c'est ça ? vous viendrez aussi au vernissage hein ? je serais content de rencontrer un ami d'Ichiro, enchaîna Aki d'une traite.

- Oui bien sur, répondit poliment Jun pour la forme.

Ichiro se décomposa sur place mais ne pu rien répondre. Il ne trouvait rien à rétorquer à ça, Aki, toujours rapide comme l'éclair repartait déjà, et Jun le tirait discrètement par la manche, l'air contrarié.

- Attend, Jun, commença Ichiro doucement en suivant son ami qui reprenait son chemin.

- Quoi, tu veux pas me présenter c'est ça ? Je vais te raccompagner, j'ai des truc à faire cet après-midi, dit-il en regardant sa montre.

Ichiro geignit et essaya de trouver une solution à toute vitesse, mais il étai hors de question qu'il annonce à Jun que Aki était un ami, et accessoirement amant de Toki…

- Ca m'a fait plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, j'aurais vraiment été triste si tu m'en avait voulu, dit-il en reprenant le volant.

Mais il lui en voulait ! qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, c'était bien trop facile ! trop facile, pourtant Ichiro s'était laissé prendre comme un naïf, en en étant pleinement conscient.

- Ou tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils rentraient dans un parking souterrain.

J'ai deux trois courses à faire dans le coin, alors je te dépose en même temps et je me gare là.

- D'accord, bonne fin de journée alors.

Jun passa sa main sur la nuque d'Ichiro au moment où celui-ci allait ouvrir la portière et l'embrassa sagement au coin de la bouche, lui happant un peu plus les lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'Ichiro donnait son consentement. Le brun sortit de la voiture, le cœur léger, et se promis d'aller composer un peu. Il était soudainement inspiré.

***

L'horreur de la chose était que ce crétin de Jun avait_ réellement_ l'intention d'aller à ce vernissage, et qu'il n'avait pas simplement accepté l'invitation par politesse. Il pouvait toujours prier aussi fort qu'il pouvait pour que Toki ne soit pas là, mais les chances étaient minimes. Et bien sur il était hors de question que Jun y aille seul. Finalement Ichiro se mit à regretter un court instant le moment où ils ne se voyaient que pour coucher ensemble et où il n'y avait pas de risques de faire des rencontres malheureuses dans la rue en se promenant.

Alors pour limiter les dégâts, Ichiro avait fait promettre à Jun qu'ils ne resteraient pas longtemps, tout juste assez pour faire le tour de la galerie, prouver à Aki qu'ils étaient bien venu en lui faisant coucou de loin et repartir. Au pire, il serait facile de simuler un mal de tête ou un malaise. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça, avant même d'avoir mis le pied dehors.

- Ca à pas l'air d'aller, tu te sens bien ? demanda Jun alors qu'ils déambulaient dans le quartier pour retrouver la galerie d'art en question.

- Non ça va…mais je suis fatigué, j'ai peut-être chopé un virus qui traînait.

Jun lui tapota l'épaule doucement, et ils entrèrent dans la galerie. Plusieurs dizaines de personnes étaient déjà là, certains n'avaient pas perdu leurs temps et avaient déjà un verre à la main.

- C'est sympa ce qu'il fait le mec qui expose là… dit Jun évasivement, penché sur un tableau.

- Tu t'intéresses à la peinture ? demanda Ichiro en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet tout autour de lui, comme un chien apeuré.

- Oui bien sur. J'en ai quelques une chez moi, mais faut avoir de la place, je préfère aller dans des expos.

- Ah oui… des expos. Auxquelles il n'avait jamais proposé d'emmener Ichiro. Même pas pour faire une simple sortie entre ami. Peut-être n'était-il pas digne de l'accompagner apprécier de belles œuvres.

Au bout de cinq minutes à s'être tordu le cou dans tout les sens, il aperçu Aki. Et Toki pas loin.

- Oh merde…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Jun en se retournant. Ah attend je reviens je vais chercher un truc à boire.

Le brun soupira et s'essuya le front du revers de la main. Toki s'approcha, rayonnant, et vint le saluer. Ils discutèrent un peu, parlant fort à cause du bruit des conversations des autres, et Jun revint bien trop vite à son goût. Il vint se planter à côté de Ichiro et commença un mouvement de tête mais s'immobilisa au milieu de son geste quand il vu Toki. Ichiro se mordit la lèvre et regarda ses pieds ; ce dont il avait le plus peur c'était que Jun ne s'en aille bruyamment et ne les fasse remarquer devant tout le monde. Oh bien sûr ça ne serait pas un gros scandale, Jun pouvait parfois s'emporter mais il ne péterait jamais les plombs au point de se compromettre.

- Bonsoir, enchanté, je m'appel Toki, dit celui-ci en souriant avec un petit signe de tête.

Ichiro avait vu son visage se tendre un peu quand Jun était arrivé, mais il lui était impossible maintenant de discerner la moindre expression qui laisserait penser qu'il avait reconnu le châtain. Etait-il vraiment possible qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de lui ? Après tout ils n'avaient fait que se croiser mais quand même…Jun lui répondit par un sourire crispé, et regarda Ichiro avec un air furieux.

- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie, monsieur ? demanda Toki d'un air intéressé.

- Je…suis dans la finance, répondit calmement Jun en regardant les tableaux accrochés au fond de la salle.

- Ah oui, c'est ce qu'on aurait tous dû faire ici, ricana Toki en pivotant pour embrasser tout le monde du regard, ça doit ben gagner ça.

- Pas mal oui, dit Jun un peu gêné.

Il avait lui aussi dû sentir le danger passer, mais il évitait quand même de regarder Toki dans les yeux, de peur que leurs regards ne ravivent le souvenir de leur rencontre.

- Excusez moi je dois aller voir des gens, dit Toki à voix basse pour s'excuser, j'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer…Jun.

Il s'éloigna et se fondit dans la masse des visiteurs.

- Vous venez avec nous après le vernissage boire un coup ? proposa Aki.

- Oh, je n'ai pas le courage je ne me sens pas très bien, coupa Ichiro avant que Jun ne réponde, mais si tu veux y aller sans moi hein…

- Oh non ! merci quand même, je vais rentrer et le raccompagner dans ce cas.

De loin Toki observait les deux hommes qui étaient côtes à côtes, dans un coin reculé. Jun examinait les peintures qu'il n'avait pas encore regardé, Ichiro sur ses talons. Ce dernier disait parfois quelques mots mais le châtain ne semblait pas répondre. Une fois même il fit un petit geste de la main et tiqua pour montrer son agacement. Encore une fois il n'avait pas imaginer Ichiro sortir avec son meilleur ami, il était surpris tous les jours avec cet homme. Il trouvait ça glauque…oui il faisait la même chose mais lui, c'était encore différent. Un pincement au cœur se fit ressentir chez Toki quand Ichiro sortit de la galerie sur les pas de Jun, comme un chien. Non décidément il n'aimais vraiment pas cet homme. Il l'avait détesté depuis le jour où il avait appris son existence, et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en vrai et avait pu lui parler, ses soupçons ne firent que se renforcer.

***

Plus d'une semaine après, la situation était redevenue la même qu'avant. Sauf que Toki hésitait à venir tout chambouler, mais il fallait qu'il lui dise, pour son bien mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de le faire. Ichiro n'était pas stupide mais parfois la situation dont on est conscient ne devient réelle pour nous que lorsque quelqu'un d'étranger met le doigt dessus. Il espérait faire ouvrir les yeux à Ichiro, il ne supportait plus, encore moins maintenant, d'imaginer les sales pattes de Jun se poser sur lui, avec aussi peu de respect que s'il s'était s'agit d'une poupée gonflable. Il respira un grand coup et referma le magasine qu'il était en train de lire à la table du salon.

- Ichiro il faut que je te parle, engagea-t-il vaillamment.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas dire que ça ne me regarde pas et tout…mais même si tu es fâché je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de te le dire et je sais que j'ai raison.

Ichiro le fixa les yeux grands ouverts, déboussolé.

- je t'écoute.

- Tu sors avec qui tu veux mais par pitié quitte Jun, souffla-t-il d'une traite.

Ichiro ne répondit pas, son visage devint un masque de pierre et ses yeux lancèrent des éclaires. Ah donc il se souvenait bien de lui, il avait juste fait semblant de ne pas le reconnaître, il était vraiment très bon comédien.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Il n'était même pas question de réfuter l'accusation, Ichiro ne comptait plus nier sa relation et en fait il préférait que Toki l'ai découvert de lui-même par hasard plutôt qu'il ai été obligé de lui révéler un jour, mais là c'était vraiment déplacé.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? demanda Toki en essayant de contrôler sa voix. Je sais que tu es loin d'être stupide.

- Me rendre compte de quoi ? siffla Ichiro entre ses dents, les poings serrés sur la table. Crache le morceau.

- Il se fou de toi…

Ichiro ne répondit pas et lança un regard indigné à Toki en le mettant au défi de continuer s'il en avait le cran.

- Ichiro…il n'en a rien à faire de toi, il te ment constamment, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ton cul ! dit Toki en se levant, sa voix montant d'un cran à chaque phrase.

- Tu peux répéter ?? hurla Ichiro en l'imitant.

- Il n'a même plus de femme ! comment crois-tu qu'il trouve le temps de venir te voir aussi souvent ? il est en instance de divorce, tout ça c'était un prétexte pour pas s'engager !

- Comment tu…

- C'est Aki qui me l'as dis, se défendit Toki en prenant peur devant le regard d'Ichiro.

- Et lui comment il sait… attends là tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? t'as fais des recherches sur lui ?!

- Il te prend pour une pute c'est tout ! et encore c'est bien mieux il à le show en prime et c'est gratuit. T'es pas à court de tenue depuis le temps ?

Toki plaqua sa main sur sa bouche à peine sa phrase fut fini. Il avait dépassé les bornes et le savait, il n'avait pas voulu dire tout, c'était sortit sous le coup de la colère. Encore une fois il en avait trop révélé dans sa spontanéité.

Et de la spontanéité, Ichiro, en avait quand il fallait. Toki ne vit pas le coup venir ; le brun, plus grand que lui, leva la jambe et le frappa sans vraiment viser là où il pouvait l'atteindre. Ce fut l'estomac. Toki s'écroula par terre sur les genoux, le souffle coupé, les larmes venant aux yeux sans qu'il le contrôle. Ichiro n'avait pas frappé aussi fort qu'il le pouvait,mais assez brusquement pour lui faire très mal.

- Comment tu oses dire un truc pareil ! hurla-t-il d'indignation.

Ses joues étaient rouges de hontes et de colère, ces paroles l'avaient profondément blessé, d'autant plus que c'était Toki qui les avaient prononcé, lui qui ne pouvait se permettre de donner des leçons.

- Tu me prends pour une pute ? continua Ichiro. Jun était mon meilleur ami, pendant des années ! je le connais bien mieux que toi, jamais il ne me ferait quelque chose comme ça.

Sa main avait attrapé le col du t-shirt de Toki et l'avait secoué pendant qu'il parlait. Il s'en rendit compte et le lâcha pour se redresser et reculer de quelques pas.

- Les gens changent… murmura Toki d'une voix brisée, toujours par terre, le ventre contracté.

- Ferme là.

Ichiro sentait ses yeux commencer à le piquer et il décida qu'il valait mieux quitter les lieux. Quel foutoir, il fallait obligatoirement que l'un des deux s'en aille quand il y avait un problème. Même pas moyen de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas de chambre ! il ouvrit la porte à la volée, sans se retourner vers l'autre.

- Il se fou de ta gueule, murmura encore une fois Toki en s'allongeant par terre.

Ichiro descendit les escaliers et fit le tour de l'immeuble pour arriver dans une petite impasse vide au fond de laquelle était, depuis des mois, une grande beine pleine de gravas et de morceaux de béton. Il avait la vision brouillée de larmes mais elles ne coulaient pas, l'eau salée et brûlante s'accumulait aux coins de ses yeux qu'il gardait grand ouvert.

Il attrapa son portable dans la poche avant de son jean et s'assit sur un parpaing.

- Allo ? fit une voix grésillante au bout de quatre sonneries.

- Jun ? je voudrais te demander un service.

- Oui, je suis au boulot là, indiqua-t-il pour qu'Ichiro expédie vite l'affaire.

- Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec l'appartement.

- Je…je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

- Ah…

- Bon ok. Je fini à 20h ce soir.

- Merci beaucoup.

Vers vingt et une heure il était devant chez Jun, recroquevillé sous un lampadaire car il n'avait pas de manteau. Les phares d'une voiture qui arrivait en face l'éblouirent et Jun sortit en faisant bruisser le gravier.

- Bonsoir, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte d'entré.

- Si ça va, c'et rien.

Jun lança son manteau sur le canapé et se retourna d'un coup comme si une mouche l'avait piqué.

- C'est à cause de l'autre là, ton colocataire !

- …non, pourquoi tu dis ça.

- Parce que tu vis avec lui, c'est logique ! ne me dis pas qu'il ne t'avais pas reconnu !

- Apparemment non, mentit Ichiro. Il ne m'as rien dit.

Jun grogna et monta les escaliers pour aller dans les chambres au deuxième étage.

- Si tu as faim tu peux prendre dans le frigo, si tu trouves quelque chose. Tu peux dormir là, c'est la chambre d'amis. Moi je suis crevé je vais me coucher.

Et il ferma la porte de la chambre au nez d'Ichiro qui resta pantois.

Son ventre grogna, alors il redescendit en bas sans faire de bruit. Il dégota un sachet de nouilles instantanées qu'il mangea à la petite table de la cuisine sous un néon grésillant, puis il alla se coucher, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. C'est là qu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait effectivement que lui et Jun dans cette grande maison. Pas d'enfants, pas de femmes, aucun objets trahissant une vie humaine en dehors de celle de Jun. Les paroles de Toki lui revinrent en mémoire, mais il se refusa à le croire. Il mit un temps à s'endormir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de remettre à douter, mais il ne voulait pas être réaliste, savoir qu'il s'était laissé avoir et qu'il n'avait pas cherché à se dépêtré de la situation, qu'il s'était lissé humilier de la sorte. Jun était son ami.

Le lendemain matin Jun frappa à la porte jusqu'à se qu'il se lève.

- Je pars bosser dans une heure, annonça-t-il en passant la tête par la porte. J'ai pris ma douche, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain.

Il était six heure trente. Lui aussi devait aller travailler mais rien que le fait d'être tiré du lit de cette manière le mettait en rage. Pour la peine il se dépêcha de se préparer et partit avant Jun, sans manger, l'estomac un peu retourné et une sale migraine lui martelant le crâne.


	8. Chapter 8

**Paradise Lost**

Chapitre 8

Toki était resté allongé sur le parquet une dizaine de minutes, reprenant ses esprits. Il se releva, en faisant la grimace, car son estomac le brûlait encore. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère, il avait eu ce qu'il méritait et il n'était pas très fière de ce qu'il avait dit ; ça avait terriblement blessé Ichiro il l'avait bien vu, mais il restait persuadé qu'il avait bien fait. Il savait qu'Ichiro irait dormir chez Jun, ou du moins tenterait, et c'est bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie, aussi décida-t-il de s'en aller lui aussi, pour se changer les idées et lui permettre de reprendre l'appartement.

Lui, il s'en fichait, il pouvait bien rester des jours chez Aki sans déranger. Il rassembla donc quelques affaires et s'en alla.

C'est le lendemain qu'il s'aperçu qu'Ichiro n'avait pas prit de clés dans sa précipitation. Tant mieux, d'un certain côté, ça l'obligerait à l'appeler.

C'est effectivement ce qu'il se passa ; Ichiro l'appela le soir en rentrant de son boulot, pour lui demander d'un ton totalement neutre où il était passé. Toki lui assura qu'il arrivait dans la demi heure pour lui ouvrir.

Ichiro, je pensais vraiment ce que je t'ai dis, ne m'en veux pas, dit-il à la fin de leur entretient. On raccrocha. Quand il arriva, Ichiro était assit devant la porte, bras autour des genoux. Il ouvrit la porte mais resta sur la palier, comptant repartir.

- Tu ne restes pas ? demanda Ichiro en rentrant, sans le regarder.

- Je ne pense pas…

Ichiro attrapa sa couette et la secoua pour refaire rapidement son lit en ignorant Toki qui repartir et ferma la porte.

***

Ils passèrent devant une dizaine de personnes assises sur des sièges moltonés, alignés devant des petites tables rondes aux pied en acier chromé. La musique qui diffusait son boum boum assourdissant semblait s'accorder aux battements de son cœur dans une étrange rythmique. Toki avait un peu plus bu que prévu, parce que l'alcool était bon et qu'Aki lui offrait sa tournée et parce qu'il se sentait d'humeur vaseuse. Après une soirée à contempler les autres draguer et danser, affalé au fond d'un divan, il rentra chez Aki, qui tenait bien mieux l'alcool mais qui était aussi bien imbibé, avec d'autres amis. Il décida d'aller prendre une douche chez son ami à la fin de la soirée, ses vêtements sentant la fumée, et il espérait que l'eau, à défaut de le réveiller l'aiderait à mieux dormir. Aki tira sur sa serviette quand il sortit de la salle de bain et l'attira contre lui, glissant ses mains au bas de son dos.

- Tu foutais quoi tout le monde est partis depuis un moment déjà.

- Je prenais une douche, je fais comme chez moi, tu n'avais pas remarqué.

Toki approcha son nez du visage d'Aki et fronça les sourcils.

- Tu pus la clope, constata-t-il, et pas que ça. T'as chopé ça ou ?

Aki se dirigea vers la chambre en enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule, attrapant au passage un mégot à moitié entamé, qui fumait encore.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, des bouteilles d'alcool à moitié pleine traînaient encore un peu partout, et Aki tira sur son mégot avant de le passer à Toki qui s'allongea avec une bouteille d'alcool fort qui avait roulé à ses pieds. Du salon, on entendait encore la musique qui n'avait pas été éteinte. Il détestait cette atmosphère d'après fête, ce mal de tête qui commençait à le prendre, le silence pesant dans lequel résonnaient encore des rires et des tintements de verres, cet air lourd chargé de fumée. Il déboucha la bouteille et laissa l'alcool lui brûler la gorge, quand il sentit Aki s'approcher et glisser ses mains sur ses épaules. Ce dernier le retourna sur le dos et attrapa les côtés de son jean, seul vêtement qu'il avait remis en sortant de sa douche, et tira dessus, le faisant glisser sur les hanches fines de Toki sans même le déboutonner. Totalement embué par l'alcool et par la cigarette roulée contenant quelques herbes douteuses produisant une épaisses fumée blanche, Toki se redressa vivement et déshabilla Aki qui le touchait déjà un peu partout en s'émerveillant de la douceur de sa peau. Assit, les jambes repliées sur les côtés Aki attrapa les hanches de son compagnon et embrassa son bas ventre, usant de la dextérité de ses doigts et de sa langue pour le faire gémir d'impatience. Il glissa une main aventureuse au bas de ses fesses, tout en remontant le long de son torse en laissant une traînée de salive.

- Je suis peut-être bourré, mais je sais que tu me prendra pas comme ça parce que ça fait mal, hoqueta Toki en retirant la main baladeuse.

Aki se décolla de lui et attrapa le nécessaire dans la table de nuit alors que Toki finissait la bouteille abandonnée tout à l'heure. Aki enduisit son sexe de gel et prépara rapidement l'autre qui montait déjà sur ses cuisses en riant à gorge déployée, l'alcool aidant. Il s'assit sur le sexe durcit d'Aki et se cambra en donnant de violent coups de reins à rythme régulier. Aki enfonçait ses doigts sur ses cuisses, l'agrippait par les hanche et tirait ses cheveux qui tombaient décoiffés devant son visage. Leurs baisers avaient un goût sucré d'alcool et de tabac, mais aussi de trop peu. Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils devaient reprendre leur souffle trop longtemps, trop souvent, pour pouvoir s'embrasser comme ils le désiraient. Aki perdit l'un de ses piercings à la lèvre dans la bataille mais n'y fit pas attention.

Il attrapa la tête d'Aki entre ses deux paumes, leurs fronts collés, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir. Il renversa Aki sur le dos ; alors qu'ils étaient au milieu du lit la tête de ce dernier se retrouva à moitié dans le vide, ses cheveux traînant par terre. Il croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de Aki qui approfondissait ses va et viens et le sourire évasif qu'il affichait disparu peu à peu. Sous un plaisir fulgurant qui montait par vague il discernait la migraine qui le guettait, et dans la jouissance de leurs deux corps c'était une irrépressible envie de vomir qui grandissait.

- C'est un salaud… murmura-t-il les yeux grands ouverts, fixé sur le plafond sans le voir. Aki ne répondit pas, il était bien trop absorbé par sa tâche qu'il n'avait certainement même pas entendu. Il se sert de lui pour…se défouler, continua-t-il entre les gémissements qui le prenaient. Je supporte pas de l'imaginer poser ses sales mains sur lui…

Une larme perla au coin de son œil et les mouvements de Aki se firent plus insistants.

- je veux qu'il quitte cet enfoiré de Jun…sinon je lui casserait la figure moi…pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Je crois que je l'aime…

Aki ralentit et se retira. Son corps brûlant et palpitant se reposa quelques secondes puis il sortit du lit.

***

Ichiro fut réveillé par un grand bruit au milieu de la nuit. Il sursauta et se redressa sur les coudes, tendant l'oreille et essayant de scruter quelque chose dans l'obscurité. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sans ménagement et quelqu'un entra en titubant. S'il n'avait pas reconnu Toki à sa silhouette il aurait volontiers été s'enfermer dans les toilettes en hurlant. La lumière s'alluma et Toki se dirigea vers le frigo, l'air agar.

- Toki ça va ? qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure ? s'inquiéta Ichiro en voyant l'état de son ami.

Pour toute réponse Toki lui fit un doigt d'honneur et tira sur la porte du réfrigérateur qui resta obstinément fermée, une, deux, trois fois, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre d'un coup, le projetant contre le mur. Il souleva divers aliments et s'empara d'une petite boîte bleue dans laquelle il y avait un reste de riz froid. Il plongea la main dedans et commença à manger à même la boîte, par petites bouchées.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ? t'as trop bu ! Toki je te parle ! l'interpella Ichiro en haussant le ton.

- Laisse moi tranquille, je suis fatigué, répondit Toki la voix éraillée.

Qu'est-ce t'as pris en plus…s'indigna Ichiro, l'odeur de tabac et de fumée étant si forte qu'il porta sa main devant son nez.

Toki tourna ses pupilles anormalement dilatées vers lui et bailla. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec le coude, en avertissant Ichiro de ne pas venir le déranger parce qu'il allait dormir, et d'une poussée du pied referma la porte. Il voulait la paix ? Très bien il allait l'avoir ! Ichiro se renversa sur son oreiller et rejeta rageusement sa couverture au dessus de sa tête, bien décidé à finir sa nuit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il cru ne jamais pouvoir sortir de son lit. Ses yeux refusaient catégoriquement de rester ouvert et il se dirigea dans l'appartement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait.

Il était tôt ; trop tôt. En réalité il y avait à peine quelques heures que Toki était rentré. Aucun signes de vie n'émanait de la chambre mais avec la cuite qu'il semblait s'être prit il s'attendait à ce qu'il reste au lit jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. Et avec cette cuite justement, il serait peut-être aussi bon d'aller voir comment il se portait…

Ichiro ouvrit la porte doucement et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Toki était vautré sur le ventre au milieu du lit dans la position exacte dans laquelle il s'était laissé tombé la veille. Le tuperware contenant le riz était renversé par terre, ayant déversé son contenu un peu partout. Il s'approcha prudemment et souleva les quelques mèches de cheveux poisseuses qui cachaient son visage. Il était pâle et chaud, et semblait profondément endormis. Parfois un tic nerveux traversait son visage et faisait frémir sa paupière ou le coin de sa bouche.

- Toki ? réveille toi s'il te plait.

Il le secoua par l'épaule en continuant de l'appeler, il avait un peu peur, Toki était capable d'ingurgiter des quantité phénoménales d'alcool quand il voulait. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça encore ! Toki fini par réagir et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Ses lèvres restèrent soudées et le goût pâteux qu'il avait dans la bouche jusqu'au fond de la gorge lui donnait envie de cracher, c'est comme si une pellicule épaisse recouvrait sa langue et sa trachée et il réussi à tousser grassement.

- Tu te sens pas bien ? tu es chaud, un peu trop pour quelqu'un qui a dormi sans couverture, j'espère que tu n'as pas de fièvre.

Toki hocha la tête et glissa sa tête sous son bras, se roulant en boule.

- Allez s'il te plait lève toi. Un peu d'eau ça te fera du bien, et je te ferais un bouillon. Je vais te foutre sous la douche tu va voir ça ira mieux.

Toki entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres et un mince filet d'air s'en échappa, se transformant en petit sifflement.

Ichiro ramassa les grains de riz dispersés sur le plancher pour les jeter et revint attraper Toki par les épaules pour le sortir du li. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'emmena difficilement jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- J'ai envie de vomir… souffla Toki en respirant bruyamment par la bouche.

- Ah non, on a trois mètres à faire retient toi !

Il laissa glisser Toki sur le sol de la douche, totalement amorphe, et déboutonna sa chemise pour lui retirer.

- Fait un effort je peux pas te déshabiller tout seul.

Toki tourna la tête dans le coin de la douche pour que son front et sa joue entre en contact avec le carrelage froid du mur et tourna son épaule pour faciliter la tâche et retirer une manche. Désespéré de son état Ichiro se résigna à lui enlever aussi son pantalon. Uniquement vêtu de son boxer, Toki ramassa ses jambes contre son torse en poussant un long gémissement douloureux, massant son front et hurla quand Ichiro ouvrit l'eau en grand sans prévenir.

- Mais c'est glacé t'es fou ! brailla-t-il.

- Tant mieux ça te réveillera, tu vois tu parles déjà.

Ichiro accrocha le pommeau de douche et se releva prudemment sans glisser ni se faire mouiller.

- Ichiro, appela Toki alors qu'il avait déjà une main sur la porte.

- Oui ?

- Reste un peu…

- Eh…je reviens tout de suite je vais mettre de l'eau à chauffer, d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et laissa Ichiro sortir. Il essuya son visage et mit sa main devant ses yeux pour faire barrage contre l'eau qui s'écoulait sur son visage et sentit son estomac se nouer en tout sens, une nausée le prit violemment. Il sortit de la douche à quatre pattes et se pencha au dessus des toilettes pour essayer de vomir le peu qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Il toussa pour dégager sa gorge en feu, les yeux mouillées, et retourna sous la douche le ventre contracté douloureusement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser l'eau entrer et lui laver la bouche et se recroquevilla dans son coin, dans la position dans laquelle il était au départ. Ichiro revint à ce moment là.

- Ah, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ! s'exclama-t-il en marchant dans une flaque d'eau.

Son regard passa de Toki aux toilettes en passant par la traînée d'eau qui traversait l'exigu salle de bain ; il soupira et remonta manches, bas de pantalon, et retira ses chaussettes. S'agenouillant à l'extérieur de la douche ouverte, il glissa son bras sous le jet d'eau pour prendre la main de Toki qui se referma sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolé, geignit ce dernier, t'es pas obligé de t'occuper de moi.

- C'est toi qui m'a demandé de rester.

- Oui, je me sens maaal, qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver, tout à l'heure j'ai failli glisser, si jamais je fais une crise ou que je tombe et que je me noix dans la douche…

Ichiro posa sa main sur le front de Toki et balaya la frange pour lui dégager le visage.

- je suis faible…s'étrangla Toki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries.

- Je peux même pas me laver, dit-t-il en essayant de lever le bras pour toucher son épaule.

- C'est fâcheux.

Frotte moi le dos au moins. Ou lave moi les cheveux.

- Tu déconnes là…

- Aah je me sens mal, gémit Toki comme s'il était mourant en laissant sa tête tomber sur le côté.

- Ok, ok, s'affola Ichiro sans discuter.

Il se savonna la main et la passa sur le coup du brun qui pencha la tête en arrière avec un sourire satisfait, puis remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour atteindre le derrière de ses oreilles. Toki décolla son dos du mur carrelé et pivota un peu pour qu'Ichiro puisse venir frotter ses omoplates.

Ichiro baissa la tête et regarda l'eau s'écouler dans la bonde en faisant abstraction du corps nu de Toki, qui portait certes encore un boxer, mais un boxer trempé…devenu transparent et collant au point de rendre ses attributs de manière encore plus obscène qu s'il n'avait rien sur lui.

- T'en profites hein, ça ne durera pas va, c'est bien parce que t'es malade, mais tu me revaudra ça, assura Ichiro.

- Moi ? mon esprit manipulateur n'y pensait même pas. C'est juste pour voir si tu sais faire les massages.

- Ne compte pas sur moi, je te lave déjà, c'est bien assez gênant !

Il se leva et attrapa dans une commode l'un de ses propres serviettes, plus grandes et plus chaudes, et l'étira devant lui, n'attendant plus que Toki daigne sortir. Ce dernier se leva et vint s'enrouler dans le tissus moelleux avec plaisir.

- Bon viens manger un peu ça te fera du bien.

Emmitouflé dans une serviette bleue, un pull et des chaussettes de ski, Toki était dans le canapé, un bol de soupe brûlante dans les mains. Ichiro vint le rejoindre et le fixa plusieurs minutes sans rien dire, se contentant de suivre des yeux la cuillère qui allait du bol aux lèvres de Toki.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de te causer du soucis comme ça, j'ai un peu déconné hier, je me souviens plus vraiment pourquoi j'ai autant bu.

C'est quand Ichiro lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et que rien ne le dérangeait moins que de prendre soin de lui, en rajustant la couverture autour de ses épaules, qu'il se souvint. Evidement c'était juste parce qu'il avait eu la tête trop lourde de désir et d'espérance qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir. Et de…Jun ! voilà le véritable sujet qui l'avait fait frémir de dégoût au point de se noyer dans l'alcool pour en oublier le goût amer.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? murmura-t-il en contemplant le reste de sa soupe qui tournait au fond de son bol.

- T'en vouloir ? Ichiro s'interrompit un instant comme s'il avait oublié l'objet de la dispute. Ah…

Il baissa la tête, arrachant une petite peau de son pouce avec les doigts. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?

- Oui. Ce n'était pas un ton de reproche, juste une constatation. Maintenant que j'y repense oui.

Sa voix était pourtant douce et amicale et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait un malade à ses côtés, même si ça n'excusait rien.

- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Toki.

Ichiro se leva et attrapa son manteau et son porte monnaie.

- Mais s'il te plait, il ne te mérite pas…

Ichiro enfila son manteau et déglutit silencieusement.

- Je vais acheter deux trois trucs à manger pour ce soir, il y a vraiment plus rien. Je reviens dans un quart d'heure.

Toki hocha la tête sans se retourner, seul le haut de sa tête dépassant du dossier du canapé.

- Toki, commença Ichiro en penchant la tête en arrière, regardant le plafond grisâtre, ne me reparle plus de cette histoire.

Il posa la main sur la poignée mais s'arrêta un moment.

- Encore une chose. Comment peux-tu ouvrir les yeux quand l'amour t'aveugle ?

- Si tu es conscient qu'il t'aveugle alors c'est que tu as déjà retrouvé la vue.

***

Jun était assis au bar d'un établissement ouvert toute la nuit, un verre de scotch devant lui, une cigarette à la main sur laquelle il tirait régulièrement, creusant ses joues en aspirant profondément la fumée et la recrachant par le nez.

Ce soir il s'ennuyai, beaucoup trop à son goût. il aurait été facile d'aller aborder une fille ou d'en laisser approcher une et d'attendre que l'alcool ai émoussé son esprit, mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer ce soir et il était trop las des gens qui n'en valait pas la peine. Ichiro n'était pas venu le voir depuis longtemps et son corps entier commençait à lui crier son manque. Il avait envie de goûter la douceur de sa peau, là tout de suite, la résistance à ses caresses et la manière qu'il avait de s'offrir totalement une fois qu'il avait cédé. Ichiro…

Les hommes, c'était vraiment parfais. Il pouvait utiliser à loisir l'excuse de la femme qui attendait sagement à la maison et il n'avait plus cette fausse résistance soumise qui l'agaçait parfois chez les filles qui ne voulait pas passer pour des dévergondée. Pourquoi était-il venu demander l'hospitalité l'autre jour, au dernier moment sans prévenir ; Jun détestait cela, il n'avait pas été d'humeur et n'était pas préparé aussi avait-il été vite agacé et l'avait-il envoyé paître, il ne supportait pas quand ce n'était pas quand et où il voulait, mais Ichiro c'était très certainement vexé et il lui faudrait encore user de divers moyens pour le faire revenir.

Et il était hors de question qu'il le perde définitivement. En tout les cas pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien en vue et il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. S'énerver contre lui-même parce qu'il détestait devenir dépendant de quelqu'un et contre Ichiro car il aurait bien voulu qu'il apparaisse immédiatement selon son désir.

- Tiens, ça va ?

Jun sursauta et se retourna vivement. Pendant une demi seconde il cru voir Ichiro lui sourire à ses côtés et son cœur cessa de battre une demi seconde, le sang affluant à ses joues. Accoudé au bar, le dévisageant avec un sourire, un homme brun, de petite taille, de nombreux piercing aux oreilles. Sa tête lui était manifestement connu, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre de nom sur ce visage, ni savoir où il l'avait rencontré. Et ce garçon l'avait reconnu, ce n'était pas qu'une impression de déjà vue.

- Bonjour, répondit-il simplement, attendant que l'autre poursuive la conversation qu'il avait engagé.

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? on s'est croisé, assez brièvement certes, au vernissage d'une expo il y a quelque temps.

- Vernissage, expo…ah oui je me souviens… s'exclama Jun en laissant sa phrase traîner en longueur, ne se souvenant plus du nom.

- Aki, dit l'homme en bougeant la tête.

- Oui bien sur, ce qui lui revenait surtout quand il repensait à cette expo c'était la présence désagréable du coloc'

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout seul ici ? Boire seul c'est triste, je peux vous accompagner ?

Jun hocha la tête même s'il n'en avait pas spécialement envie mais accepta par politesse. Ichiro bordel ! il avait l'impression que suintait ce nom par chaque ports de sa peau. Il écoutait à peine ce que lui racontait son nouveau compagnon de bar jusqu'à ce que celui-ci recommande un verre.

- Vous avez déjà eu besoin de quelqu'un ? demanda Jun en allumant son énième cigarette. Physiquement je veux dire.

Aki resta un moment perplexe et sembla chercher la réponse au fond de son verre.

- Eh bien, je vais vous paraître horrible si je vous répondais que non, pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est la vérité. je suis sans cœur hein ? je n'ai jamais été amoureux, je ne m'attache pas aux gens. Le seul être qui compte dans ma vie je crois bien que c'est mon petit frère. Sans lui je ne sais pas ce que je ferais, s'il venait à m'abandonner ou à me trahir je crois que j'en mourrais.

Il écrasa la cigarette qu'il avait lui aussi dans la bouche, détachant les cendres du bout consumée en faisant le tour du cendrier et la frotta au fond.

- Et vous ?

- Je crois bien que oui. c'est quelque chose de désagréable.

- Désagréable ? la plupart des gens trouvent que ces un sentiment exaltant : celui d'être perpétuellement en manque de l'être aimé. Vous ne trouvez pas ça stupide vous ?

- On trouve tous notre drogue quelque part, répondit simplement Jun.

- Et que compter vous faire pour combler ce manque ? allez voir la personne en question ne serait-elle pas la solution, au lieu de rester avec moi dans ce bar ?

Il jouait avec son verre tout en parlant, suivant les rainures avec son index.

- Je déteste être dépendant de quelque chose, et j'ai dû quelque peu froissé cette personne la dernière fois.

- Ah je vois. C'est moi qui ai été blessé la dernière fois, ça vous fait si mal au cœur n'est-ce pas ? même quand vous savez que la personne ne l'a pas fait contre vous. Elle imagine que vous pouvez tout entendre sous prétexte que vous ne voulez pas aimer. Je lui en veux terriblement alors que j'ai toujours prétendu être une personne prête à recevoir ce genre de réplique, débita Aki.

Jun prit sa tête dans une main, ébouriffant ses cheveux courts d'avant en arrière.

- Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi le genre de personne que vous êtes portiez les cheveux longs comme ça.

Aki ria et attrapa quelques mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur l'épaules pour les contempler en louchant.

- Ca vous dirait de changer un peu d'endroit ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Paradise Lost**

Chapitre 9

Toki ne savait pas pourquoi Aki n'avait manifesté aucun signe de vie depuis qu'il était revenu, sans doute, avec la pire cuite de sa vie. A vrai dire il ne souvenait pas de grand-chose, les faits précis avaient disparus de sa mémoire, ne laissant la place qu'à de vagues impressions et aux grandes lignes de l'histoire. Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose de mal… mais Aki n'était pas rancunier, et qu'avait-il pu se passer d'aussi grave pour qu'il y ai discorde entre eux ? c'était impossible. ils ne s'abaissaient jamais au fait au fait de s'engueuler pour des choses bassement terre à terre. Aucune fille n'avait même réussi à les séparer ou les fâcher, leur amitié était solide. Alors quoi ?

De toute manière il ne pouvait pas l'éviter même s'il l'avait voulu ; maintenant qu'Aki avait trouvé à se faire du boulot dans la galerie d'Art où avait exposé Loan ils devaient se croiser souvent. Toki s'était remit de sa cuite en partie grâce à Ichiro qui l'avait veillé comme une mère sur son enfant malade et qui possédait une bonne connaissance de la cure post-cuite pour quelqu'un qui buvait avec modération. Il croisa Aki dans la rue quand il sortit pour manger à une heure, celui-ci proposa d'aller acheter un sandwich et de boire un café quelque part.

Maintenant que le contact était renoué et qu'il ne se passait rien d'inhabituel Toki se dit qu'il avait juste dû être un peu parano.

- Au fait Aki je voudrais te demander quelque chose, annonça-t-il prudemment.

- Oui ?

- En fait…ah comment dire ça…

Aki avala le fond de sa bière en faisant du bruit.

- Tu te souviens de Jun, continua Toki.

- Tu m'en parles tout le temps, comment l'oublier.

- Et bien c'est que…j'aimerais prouver qu'il n'est pas aussi clean qu'il le prêtant.

- Ah, en faisant quoi par exemple ? c'est sur que s'il tient à son image va falloir qu'il se calme.

- Hein ?

- En fait je l'ai croisé l'autre soir. C'est drôle sur le moment j'ai pas fait le rapprochement entre le fait que ce mec là que j'avais vu à la galerie était le même pour qui tu avais une profonde haine, dit-il pensivement.

- Tu l'as croisé où ça ?!

D- ans un bar pas si loin de chez moi. Entre chez toi et chez moi en fait, enfin tu vois le coin quoi.

- Et ?

- On a un peu discuté…

Toki se renversa sur sa chaise en recrachant la moitié de la salade qu'il mangeait.

- Bah quoi ça va, si on peut même plus parler…

- Non Aki c'est différent, j'ai vu les points de suspension à la fin de ta phrase ! dit-il en crissant des dents.

- Oui ok j'avoue, j'ai couché avec lui, lâcha Aki un peu exaspéré.

- Tu, quoi ! tu déconnes là j'espère, mais tu peux pas te contrôler un peu, je sais que tu as un grand sens de l'humour dis moi que tu plaisantes.

- Non c'est vrai, il était pas si méchant que ça.

Les narines de Toki se dilatèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le dossier de la chaise.

- mais t'as pas fais çaaaaa, se lamenta-t-il.

- Il était peut-être pas très délicat mais de là à dire que c'était un salaud…

- C'est parce que t'en est un aussi alors tu le remarque pas !

- Ah oui c'est peut-être ça. En tout cas il n'était pas mauvais, soupira-t-il. Et bien foutu, mais il pourrait s'améliorer. Et puis…

- Aki je veux pas entendre ! coupa Toki furieux comme jamais.

Il se leva, les poings contractés en se demandant comment son ami pouvait être aussi stupide par moment.

- Eh bah comme ça tu peux aller le chercher ton Ichiro, t'as des preuves concrètes qu'il se fiche de lui ! s'énerva Aki à son tour.

- Bon ça suffit je retourne bosser.

Toki se leva et repartit en laissant un billet sur la table pour payer sa consommation.

***

Ichiro tirait nerveusement sur sa cigarette avec une grimace. Le goût âcre du tabac lui tapissait la gorge, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fumé, quel plaisir.

- Je peux prendre tes mensurations alors ? demanda Toki derrière son dos.

Ichiro se détourna du bord de la fenêtre sur laquelle il était accoudé, recrachant la fumée au dehors.

- Si tu veux mais ne mets pas trois heures j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire tout à l'heure.

- Toki hocha la tête, trop content de pouvoir manier Ichiro à sa guise pendant quelques instants.

- Tu veux les mensurations d'où ? demanda bêtement Ichiro.

- Partout.

Toki fit un sourire confiant devant le regard perplexe de son aîné.

- Enlève juste ta chemise ça suffira.

Ichiro s'exécuta et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent quand sa peau entra en contact avec l'air frais de la pièce.

- Pourquoi c'est toi qui fait ça ? demanda Ichiro pendant que Toki glissait ses bras autour de sa taille, le regard obstinément fixé sur les clavicules fines de son compagnon qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration. Ah, tu as les mains froides ! s'exclama-t-il, un frisson le parcourant quand les doigts de Toki effleurèrent ses côtes.

Toki releva les yeux vers lui et souris.

- Désolé. C'est moi qui t'ai kidnappé pour que tu fasses notre modèle, je trouvais que tu convenais bien, comme je t'ai sous la main c'est moi qui prend les mesures.

Il avança les lèvres avec un air impressionné en regardant le mètre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- ouha, 88, pas mal.

Il s'agenouilla et enroula le mètre autour de ses hanches, nota le chiffre sur un calepin puis glissa son bras entre les jambes d'Ichiro qui frissonnait, bras croisés.

- Ah tu veux mon tour de cuisse aussi

- Pendant qu'on y est oui. merci bien.

Ichiro remit sa chemise et enfila son manteau à la suite.

- Je vais y aller, je ne sais pas si je serais de retour ce soir alors mange sans moi.

- Ok, fais ce que tu veux. Tu n'as aucune obligation, le seul qui fait à manger ici de toute façon c'est toi.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'approcher et d'attraper le col de la chemise d'Ichiro en regardant ses lèvres, et en évitant ses yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ton col est mal mit, répondit-il accroché au tissus, le souffle lourd. Et tu vas où comme ça ?

- Régler une petite affaire.

Les quelques dixièmes de secondes qu'il mit à répondre assura qu'il mentait ou qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. juste histoire de ne pas remettre Jun sur le tapis, pensa Toki. Il tapota le col en déglutissant et le laissa partir.

Ichiro ne savait pas s'il avait eu une bonne idée en donnant rendez-vous à Jun dans un café. Un café plutôt isolé certes, mais un lieu publique tout de même. il l'avait fait exprès, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de scène de ménage après ce qu'il allait s'apprêter à faire. Jun était un peu colérique, mais pas fou au point de faire un scandale public qui pouvait le compromettre.

Il s'assit à une table en attendant l'autre arriver et commanda un café. Enfin Jun apparu et ramena une chaise prise à la table d'à côté en raclant le sol.. il semblait de bonne humeur.

- Ichiro c'est une mauvaise idée de m'avoir donné rendez vous ici.

Pourquoi ?

- Je voulais t'offrir des fleurs mais ça l'aurait foutu mal, sourit Jun.

Ichiro baissa la tête et croisa les mains sur la table. Depuis quand voulait-il lui offrir des fleurs ? il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner ? en plus c'était totalement cul-cul, bassement romantique, ou allait-il sérieusement pêché ça.

- j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, commença Ichiro.

- Allons ailleurs, coupa Jun.

- Pardon ?

- Allons ailleurs, répéta-t-il avec un sourire, il y a un parc pas très loin, allons nous y promener.

- Je…non Jun.

Il se leva en raclant de nouveau sa chaise au sol et attrapa le poignet d'Ichiro qui consentit à le suivre à contre cœur.

- Ma voiture est garée juste en face, dit-il joyeusement.

- Non, je ne veux aller nulle part pour l'instant, j'aimerais juste te parler.

Jun fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager avec un petit coup de tête insistant qui signifiait, allez dépêche toi. Ichiro resta sur le trottoir, hésitant. Il ne pouvait pas monter dans cette voiture, il ne _devait_ pas. Jun étira encore son sourire, s'impatientant.

Ichiro s'assit sur le siège en cuir et boucla sa ceinture. Le parc, hein, après tout ça ne pouvait aussi faire l'affaire. C'était même peut-être mieux, il serait plus facile de s'enfuir en courant. Il posa son front moite contre la vitre et regarda les piétons se réduire à de denses traînées colorées lorsque la vitesse augmenta. Il se décolla au bout de cinq minutes de silence. Cinq minutes ? le parc n'était-il pas censé être juste à côté ?

- Jun ! haussa-t-il le ton en se retournant, où tu vas ?

Jun resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur la route, le visage inexpressif.

- Jun fait moi sortir de là, où tu as décidé d'aller ?!

Devant l'absence de réaction il attrapa la poignée de la portière à deux mains, mais celle-ci était verrouillée automatiquement quand le moteur était allumé.

- Arrête toi ! ordonna-t-il en frappant sur la vitre avec son poing.

Il se laissa retomber sur le dossier du siège, les bras croisés. Dix minutes plus tard, après un silence religieux de la art des deux hommes, la voiture tourna brusquement et fit crisser du gravier.

A peine le moteur coupé, les portières se déverrouillèrent dans un clic et Ichiro sauta hors du véhicule, pétrifié. Il était impossible qu'il dise quoi que c soit maintenant, il était complètement pris au piège. Jun ouvrit la portière arrière pour en sortir un petit bouquet de fleurs et le tendit à Ichiro.

- on est quand même mieux là, hein ? tiens c'est pour toi. Tu aimes les fleurs, non ?

Ichiro fixa le bouquet de fleurs blanches mais ne le prit pas.

- De quoi voulait tu me parler ? demanda Jun très sérieux, le bouquet pendant au bout de son bras.

Il s'était douté de quelque chose, c'était évident. Il était très malin, et Ichiro aurait du s'en souvenir. Il n'y avait plus vraiment d'échappatoire, alors autant y aller directement.

- Je crois qu'on va arrêter là.

Jun leva la tête légèrement, un peu penchée sur la gauche, pour regarder le ciel déjà sombre ; en automne le soleil se couchait tôt, et il disparaissait d'autant plus vite derrière les grands immeubles. Il avait l'air absent. Peut-être cherchait-il ses mots. Peut-être était-il en train d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire l'autre. Enfin, il reposa son regard sur Ichiro. Ses yeux brillaient et leurs détresses indiquait clairement qu'ils demandaient des explications.

- Je ne veux plus continuer, nous deux ça ne mène à rien.

- Non ! riposta jun.

Ichiro sursauta. Lui qui avait commencé par ne pas réagir, il avait crié quelque chose de dément animait ses traits.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit !

Ichiro s'était préparé à des objections de ce style mais il avait espéré, dans son scénario préparé à l'avance, qu'il serait protégé par le cadre environnant qui n'était malheureusement plus celui auquel il aspirait.

- Ce n'est pas une question de ça, une relation marche à deux, à partir du moment où l'un de nous veux la briser il est libre de le faire…

Jun jeta violemment le bouquet à ses pieds et rejoint Ichiro en deux enjambées pour l'attraper par les épaules et le serrer fort entre ses mains, si fort que ce dernier esquissa un geste de recule et qu'il ne put bouger d'un millimètre.

- Arrête tes conneries ! je ne veux pas tu entends ? je te veux encore à moi !

Ichiro crispa la mâchoire, secoué en tout sens, mais il afficha une réelle détermination.

- A quoi ça sert dis moi ? je ne veux plus c'est tout, c'est totalement stupide, pense à ta femme et tes enfants en plus, continua Ichiro dans un discours qui se voulait rationnel.

Mais Jun n'était déjà plus dans la rationalité et tout ce qui l'animait était le désir primitif d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et de le garder jalousement.

- C'est toi que je veux ! Essaye de me faire croire que tu n'aime pas me voir, arrête avec tes discours stupide, ça marche, ça nous plait et c'est tout ce qui importe.

- Laisse moi partir, t'es fou, s'énerva Ichiro qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose à la conversation.

- Tu ne partiras pas, cria Jun, tu es à moi !

Et comme Ichiro entama un violent mouvement pour se libérer et que Jun continuait de hurler comme un dément, ce dernier lâcha l'un de ses bras pour le frapper au visage. Un goût métallisé et très désagréable, trop facilement reconnaissable, emplit la bouche d'Ichiro. En fait il s'était fendue la lèvre inférieur avec ses incisives alors que Jun l'avait frappé à l'arcade ; quand il en eu conscience, la double douleur devint plus forte. Jun le retourna d'une torsion de poignet et l'enserra dans ses bras, aussi fort que dans un étau. Son souffle chaud et saccadé faisait frémir l'arrière du crâne d'Ichiro, ses bras lui comprimaient l'estomac. Il réussi à se dégager, ne pensant plus qu'à s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible et glissa au sol, les graviers froids et piquants s'enfonçant dans ses genoux. Il se recula d'un bond, y laissant quelques mèches de cheveux noirs.

- T'es timbré ! hurla-t-il sur la défensive, ne me touche plus, je ne veux plus te voir, jamais !

Il s'enfuit en courant quand il vit que Jun se précipitait sur lui, mais par chance même s'il ne connaissait pas bien le quartier il ne se retrouva ni dans une impasse ni dans une quelconque position délicate, et il stoppa quand il l'eu semé.

Il tâta prudemment son sourcil qui était déjà enflé et qui lui faisait mal, puis sa lèvre. Il regarda son doigt ensanglanté et s'essuya avec sa manche en se dirigeant vers une station de bus qui le ramènerait près de chez lui.

***

Ichiro s'allongea sur le canapé avec un café, ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher régulièrement la plaie à l'intérieur de sa bouche avec le bout de sa langue. Il fut content de voir que Toki n'était pas là et qu'il rentrerait certainement tard. Et il valait mieux, il n'était pas du tout d'humeur à supporter qui que ce soit, et surtout pas Toki et ses jérémiades. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre pour essayer de finir un mémoire qu'il devait rendre la semaine suivante. Contre toute attente l'inspiration vint très vite et il trouva ses mots et ses pensées bien plus vite que d'habitude. Son humeur exécrable lui permit de terminer son travail dont la fin devint un peu acérée, mais au moins très pertinente.

Enfin, quand il tomba littéralement de sommeil sur sa dernière feuille encrée il s'accorda quelques heures de repos. Le lendemain il travaillait top et il était déjà trois heure trente du matin. Il ne vit pas Toki avant de rentrer le lendemain soir et il n'avait pas envie de lui concéder qu'il avait eu raison au sujet de Jun. Il retourna dans sa tête touts les manières possibles qu'il pourrait utiliser pour annoncer à son colocataire qu'il avait rompu, où même s'il devait vraiment lui en faire part. il n'avait juste qu'une envie, c'était d'oublier totalement cet épisode qui l'avait beaucoup affecté, plus du fait de s'être fait trahie à ce point par son ancien ami que d'avoir perdu un amant. Un échec et une humiliation de cette ampleur faisait oublier tout le reste et le renvoyait au point de départ où l'impression que ses expériences amoureuses étaient toutes d'horribles catastrophes était aussi forte que s'il était encore un pauvre adolescent désabusé.

Il avait presque envie de crier qu'il allait se venger bassement et que pour la peine, plus jamais il ne tomberait amoureux. Toki l'appela sur son portable pour le prier de faire à manger quand il rentrerait, ce qu'Ichiro fit, comme à son habitude, étant le seul à savoir préparer quelque chose de comestible. Il était en train de battre des œufs dans une coupelle pour faire des omelettes quand Toki rentra, coupant des lamelles de carottes très fines.

- Ça va bien ? demanda Toki avec humeur.

- Mmmh.

- C'est pas souvent que je te vois avec des lunettes, fit-il remarquer en déposant ses affaires sur le canapé.

- C'est parce que je travaillait avant que tu n'appel, j'ai oublié de les retirer, répondit Ichiro la tête rentrée dans les épaules, coupant attentivement ses légumes.

- Ça te va bien, tu es très mignon comme ça.

Toki s'approcha et pencha la tête au dessus des récipients.

- Ça à l'air bon.

- Bien sûr, c'est toujours bon, répondit Ichiro avec un sourire, mais la voix un peu morne.

Toki s'appuya sur le rebord de l'évier et l'observa attentivement. Il l'attrapa fermement par le bras quand il se détourna pour verser les œufs dans la poêle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? dit-il en posant son doigt sur le haut de sa pommette puis sur le coin de son arcade rougie.

- Rien je me suis cogné à la porte d'un placard. Ces conneries sont à hauteur d'yeux.

- Ah oui…

Ichiro jeta les légumes dans la poêle, posa sa spatule en bois et grogna quand Toki lui attrapa la mâchoire entre les doigts et tourna sa tête vers lui, levant son menton, à gauche, puis à droite.

- Ah oui, un placard t'as fait ça ? et ça aussi ? ajouta-t-il en appuyant sur la marque bleutée de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas un nom ton placard ?

- Pour qui tu te prends pour me parler comme ça ? tu veux dire que je suis un menteur ? tu veux que je vienne pleurer à tes pieds parce que je me suis fait cogner et que je te supplie de me protéger ? ironisa-t-il méchamment.

Toki ne répondit pas et repartit s'assoire à table. J'aurais préféré oui, c'était ce qu'il avait failli répondre, mais il avait su tenir sa langue pour une fois. Sur l'instant il se sentait prêt à partir mettre une raclée à Jun si seulement Ichiro avait avoué que c'était lui qui avait fait ça, et s'il le lui avait demandé, même si la partie rationnelle de son être lui criait qu'il ferait mieux de moins faire le malin car Jun serait capable de l'envoyer à l'hôpital. Avec sa carrure, il ne faisait pas le poids.

Le frémissement des légumes s'éleva dans la pièce, de plus en plus fort, suivit de leurs doux fumets.

- J'ai rompu avec lui, dit doucement Ichiro en repliant en deux l'omelette.

Toki se retenu de ne pas s'étouffer et se contenta d'écarquiller les yeux comme si, à l'instar de ce qu'il entendait, ce qu'il voyait était incroyable. Il chercha soigneusement ses mots pour répondre à ça mais après l'insistance qu'il avait mit à le convaincre il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Oh, je ne te cacherai pas que je pense que c'est une bonne chose.

Ichiro répartit le repas dans leurs deux assiettes et s'assit en face de lui.

- Et toi, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en posant sa tête dans sa main.

- Bof, pas grand-chose. Tu veux peut-être qu'on sorte quelque part ce soir ? proposa-t-il en espérant changer les idées de son ami.

- Non. J'ai pas très envie, j'ai du boulot, ça sera sans moi.

Toki commença à manger en complimenta la qualité du repas pourtant si fugace.

- Je vais peut-être faire un tour dehors et je ne reviendrais pas tard. Tu ne veux pas venir, tu es sur ? insista-t-il un peu en espérant quand même pouvoir passer la soirée avec lui et apprécier sa compagnie.

- Non je t'assure, je n'ai vraiment pas envie. Et puis je ne suis pas dans votre délire, boire pour boire, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Toki accusa le coup et fini son repas en silence.

***

il mangeait en face l'un de l'autre. En vérité c'est comme s'ils avaient été seul tant le silence qui régnait était pesant. Seul le bruit des couverts et des mastications trahissait la présence de plusieurs personnes. Le portable d'Ichiro vibra soudain sur la table, le faisant sursauter fortement, propageant ses vibrations dans toute la table. Toki fixa sa fourchette qui tremblait au bout de son poignet.

- Tu ne réponds pas ? demanda-t-il en brisant le silence après environ cinq minutes.

- Ce n'est pas urgent.

Il n'insista pas.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il voyait Ichiro les traits légèrement tirés, l'air soucieux et absent. C'est comme s'il était dans une dimension parallèle, les yeux hagard, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il recevait régulièrement des mails et des mails et les regardait sans aucune expression qu'une sorte de perplexité et de résignation. Il n'y avait que ces messages qui semblaient le sortir de son coma, pour mieux l'y replonger ensuite.

On sonna à la porte et il se leva pour répondre à l'interphone.

Je descends, j'ai un colis à récupérer, je reviens tout de suite.

Il disparu et son portable vibra de nouveau. Toki écarquilla les yeux et se jeta dessus sans réfléchir. Le dernier message reçu était d'un ami d'Ichiro qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il n'y toucha pas. Le premier était d'une adresse inconnue, sûrement effacée.

« Il faut qu'on parle ! me force pas à m'énerver connard, on me lâche pas de la manière dont tu l'as fait. »

Toki supprima le message et ferma le clapet, la bouche ouverte, horrifié. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?! il sentait la chaleur lui monter aux joues de rage et de jalousie. Il n'arrivait plus à maîtriser cette envie de tout foutre en l'air qui le prenait souvent quand il pensait à ce salaud, surtout maintenant. Il avait peur, pas pour lui mais pour Ichiro, il aurait voulu le prendre et l'emmener très loin, lui foutre une bonne claque pour lui apprendre à être moins gentil, naïf et complaisant, l'enfermer ensuite dans une chambre pour lui crier qu'il trouve quelqu'un qui le mérite, même si cette personne ce n'était pas lui, lui crier qu'il avait envie de lui et qu'il avait envie de l'aimer, que tout ce qu'il demandait, au moins, c'était qu'il reste avec lui, un peu. Parce qu'il se sentait bien maintenant avec cette personne aussi posée qu'il était nerveux, aussi agréable à vivre qu'il pouvait être exécrable. Ichiro agissait comme un aimant, attirant toutes les ondes négatives qui émanaient de lui, comme une éponge, absorbant ses délires et les recrachant un peu plus loin. Jamais ce qu'il avait pu faire ou dire n'avait entacher Ichiro. Le comparer à une éponge était dégradant mais c'était la seule image qui lui vit à l'esprit.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre et se pencha pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose en bas. Ichiro venait certainement de récupérer son paquet et allait remonter. Il attrapa le portable au moment ou la sonnerie d'entrée retentit.

- Attend deux secondes, j'arrive ! cria Toki à travers la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou, s'impatienta Ichiro qui voulait bien rentrer pour finir son repas.

Toki reposa le portable et ouvrit la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as commandé ? demanda Toki pour changer de sujet.

- Quelques pièces d'instruments. C'est pour mes potes qui font de la musique et que j'ai promis d'aider.

- Ah oui t'es membre de session quoi maintenant.

- On peut dire ça oui.

* * *

Toki partit tôt car il comptait bien arriver au moins une demi heure en avance du rendez-vous qu'il avait fixé. Il eu un choc quand, arrivé au point de rencontre, on l'avait déjà devancé. Jun était assis sur une borne en béton, il fumait une malboro.

Toki marchait vite et il fut si surpris de ne pas être le premier qu'il passa devant Jun sans s'arrêter, retenant sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Après l'avoir dépassé de quelques mètres il s'immobilisa et inspira soudain une grande goulée d'air quand ses poumons réclamèrent de l'oxygène. Il se retourna et se planta devant Jun qui le regarda d'un air condescendant en tirant sur sa clope.

- Tien, vous ici, dit-il en soufflant la fumée. Quelle coïncidence.

- Ca tombe bien je voulais te dire un truc, répondit Toki avec tout le calme qu'il pouvait trouver en lui.

- Laisse moi deviner, le message était de toi. Tu sais que c'est mal de fouiller dans le portable des gens. Ichiro n'apprécierait sûrement pas.

- Ne t'avise plus de lui envoyer ce genre de menace ni de l'approcher.

Jun sourit et écrasa sa cigarette d'un coup de talon.

- Sinon quoi ? t'es courageux de venir jusqu'ici, je te brise les deux jambes comme je veux, tu le sais ça ? t'as vu ta carrure ? c'est mignon, t'es jaloux hein, toi aussi t'aimerais pouvoir le baiser…

Toki hoqueta d'horreur et serra les poings. Sauf que maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il n'avait pas eu l'avantage dès le départ il ne savait plus trop comment réagir, il n'avait plus le courage de réagir.

- Mais c'est pas la peine d'entrer dans la partie, c'est moi qui ai mis le grappin dessus, quoi qu'il dise. Et si tu crois être mieux que moi pour lui tu te goure, et tu le sais.

Toki savait très bien de quoi il parlait et qu'il avait effectivement raison, et cela le faisait bouillir d'autant plus.

- Tu réponds rien ? avec la vie que t'as mené jusqu'à présent avec ton pote Aki tu crois que t'es à la hauteur ?

Toki resta prostré devant lui, sans rien dire, les yeux brillants et noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que t'avais à me dire alors ? tu crois que t'as quelque chose à m'apprendre ? tu voulais te battre peut-être ?

S'en fut trop pour Toki qui explosa et se jeta sur Jun. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse ainsi à ses provocations et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le bitume mouillé. Son poing frappa maladroitement, frappa, frappa, plusieurs fois, les jointures de ses doigts lui faisaient mal et s'écorchait, ses dents crissaient de rage, un liquide chaud coulait sur sa tempe, sa vision était noire et de petites étoiles scintillaient à sa périphérie. Il ne savait plus si c'est lui qui frappait Jun ou s'il se faisait frapper. Il aurait du se faire rétamer en un clin d'œil, mais sa colère dissimulait tout, en particulier sa peur et sa rationalité, il se battait comme un animal pris au piège qui n'avait plus comme solution de s'en sortir en mordant aveuglément.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits il était par terre, la tête dans une flaque d'eau, Jun à califourchon sur lui, le tenant par les cheveux. Ce n'est plus lui qui avait le dessus, Jun avait inversé les rôles, qui auraient toujours dû être comme ça, les yeux injectés de sang. Il avait en plus maintenant envie de corriger celui qui avait réussi à l'amocher.

Le châtain lui écrasa le visage dans les gravillons et les rugosités du macadam et l'eau boueuse, lui frappa la mâchoire, une ou deux fois. Un cris aigue et étouffé retentit au bout de la rue déserte. Toki n'avait plus assez de lucidité pour crier, et c'est Jun qui frappait maintenant. ils tournèrent la tête en même temps juste pour voir s'enfuir deux jeunes filles qui avaient préféré ne pas rester ici.

Jun se releva, jugeant sûrement plus prudent de ne pas s'attarder et de ne pas éterniser la bagarre, même si ses poings auraient aimé discuter encore un peu. Il recula d'un pas ; ne vient plus m'embêter, avertit-il. Il repartit la tête haute, en jetant souvent des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaules pour être sur qu'on ne l'attaquait pas par derrière, mais la démarche boiteuse et se tenant une côte. Du sang maculait plusieurs endroits de sa chemise qui était totalement grise, et non plus blanche.

Toki ne chercha pas à le poursuivre et remercia le ciel, au final, qu'il y ai des gens qui passent dans ces rues non fréquentées. Il resta allongé sur le dos un moment, malgré le froid qui pénétrait ses membres endoloris, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Sa gorge le piquait et il avait l'impression d'avaler une poignée d'aiguilles à chacune de ses inspirations.

Les gens s'écartèrent sur son passage quand il rentra chez lui. il ne savait pas quelle apparence il avait mais il ne devait pas être bien reluisant. Il s'examina enfin dans la glace de la salle de bain arrivé à l'appartement ; il avait peu de dégâts en fait. Apparent en tout cas. Sa main droite le faisait souffrir et la peau était écorchée sur les premières phalanges, mais au vue des marques de dents qui y étaient imprimées, c'était Jun qui devait avoir le plus mal. Il supposa avec satisfaction qu'il lui avait fait plus mal qu'il n'avait pus le penser.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui c'était passé, ils s'étaient battu, il n'avait pas eu l'avantage très longtemps mais il avait assez amoché Jun pour lui faire passer l'envie de continuer.

Maintenant il faudrait qu'il trouve une explication auprès d'Ichiro.


	10. Chapter 10

**Paradise Lost**

Chapitre 10

Ichiro gribouilla une fois de plus sur ses feuilles, n'étant toujours pas satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit. Au bout de la troisième fois il fini de remplir son papier et le rangea dans son dossier pour s'attaquer ensuite à des factures.

- Excusez moi ?

Il se retourna, surpris. Depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Tokyo et qu'il travaillait ici il avait eu le temps de se rapprocher des gens avec qui il bossait et c'était comme une nouvelle famille.

- Oui ? vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-il en constatent qu'il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme qu'ill'interpellait.

- Ah je suis nouveau. Enfin je travaille ici depuis environ une semaine.

- Quel département ?

- Je m'occupe de l'édition, dit l'inconnu en attrapant un siège à roulette et en s'asseyant à côté de lui. En fait je vais m'installer pas loin de vous pour travailler à partir de maintenant, alors je viens me présenter.

- Ah un nouveau partenaire ! enchanté alors ! quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appel Sana.

- Ok, bienvenue ici. Vous verrez c'est une petite boîte et l'ambiance est vraiment sympa…

- Je sais oui, je suis dans l'édition depuis quelques années maintenant, et ce n'était pas du tout comme ça là ou j'étais avant.

Ichiro acquiesça, ravie de son nouveau compagnon de bureau qui lui avait une fort bonne impression.

En fait la boîte n'employait qu'une quinzaine de salariés, et les locaux n'étaient composés que d'un bâtiment divisé en trois pièces disposées en enfilades. Ichiro était dans la dernière, avec trois autres personnes. Quatre maintenant.

Ichiro s'était levé pour le saluer et en profita pour le dévisager alors qu'il faisait un peu de place sur le bureau d'à côté qui était auparavant inoccupé sur lequel il s'était étalé. Sana était d'une corpulence plutôt moyenne, un peu plus petit que lui, les cheveux brun et long sur la nuque. Il semblait qu'il avait à peu près son âge mais son visage avait toujours quelque chose d'enfantin et d'un peu féminin. En fait il aurait pu ressembler à une petite fille à cause de son visage ovale et de ses grands yeux.

Quelque chose dans son visage semblait familier. Il émanait de lui quelque chose d'apaisant, de doux, et c'est ce qui faisait son charme car il n'était pas spécialement beau ou attirant. C'est pourquoi on devait avoir envie de se tenir à ses côtés et de parler avec lui. sa voix était douce aussi, lente, il choisissait ses mots avec attention avant de formuler ses phrases. C'était totalement différent du magnétisme de Jun qui semblait vous engloutir instantanément et entièrement. il suffisait de le regarder pour être impressionné par la force qu'il dégageait et à être cloué par son charisme, vous ne pouviez qu'être soumis et docile devant l'air froid qu'il traînait tout le temps, la seule solution possible était de se traîner à ses pieds. Même la personne la plus fière aurait eu envie de courber la tête, et seul un rapport de force pouvait alors désigner un vainqueur. Sana était sur le même plan que vous, il semblait même placer autrui au dessus de lui, dans un grand respect, il ne faisait que nous dire, soyons amis et même si nous ne nous aimons pas, faisons semblant de l'être. Rien de mauvais ne pouvait émaner de lui.

Ils parlèrent longuement le reste de l'après-midi et les jours suivants, pendant qu'ils travaillaient. Sana bossait dans une entreprise bien plus grande que celle-ci auparavant, chez un éditeur renommé, mais à la suite d'une restructuration il avait été licencié après six ans d'activité. Il avait fait plusieurs petits jobs pendant un an, histoire de gagner des sous, mais il voulait absolument retrouver un travail dans l'édition et il cibla ses recherches sur ce secteur. Il avait donc déjà pas mal d'expérience. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il s'était installé au bureau voisin d'Ichiro quand Toki disparu subitement. Il était parti chez Aki, soit disant. Les sautes d'humeurs et les aléas de ce garçon commençaient à fatiguer Ichiro, il était très lunatique et troublé ces derniers temps. alors comme Ichiro se retrouvait de nouveau avec l'appartement pour lui tout seul il ne se soucia pas de savoir quand Toki rentrerai et invita ses collègues un soir histoire que tout le monde intègre et fasse un peu mieux la connaissance de Sana. Il se trouvait qu'il jouait de la guitare, en amateur ; trop de coïncidences d'un coup étaient louches. Il fut très intéressé quand Ichiro lui dit qu'il jouait aussi, et ce dernier fini par lui prêter sa guitare acoustique et l'accompagna en pinçant quelques cordes de sa basse, discrètement.

- Ichiro, je pourrais te parler ? dit-il une dizaines de jours après son arrivée, dans la minuscule cuisine qu'il y avait à l'entrée de la boîte (tout juste de quoi faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé ou du café, et un petit réfrigérateur pour des boissons fraîches) J'ai l'air terriblement sage, n'est-ce pas ?

Ichiro haussa un sourcil en versant de l'eau bouillante dans un gobelet en plastique qui se déforma sous l'effet de la chaleur. Presque tout le monde était déjà partis, et sana, qui avait beaucoup de travail à commencer et à rattraper de son prédécesseur partit précipitamment, était en retard. Il avait supplié Ichiro de lui tenir compagnie un peu plus longtemps dans la soirée, au moins pour cette fois. Alors qu'Ichiro carburait au café les fois où il devait travailler toute la nuit, Sana lui buvait du jus de fruit multivitaminé et mangeait des fruits secs. Un cocktail détonnant, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour rester éveillé, a ce qu'il paraît. Ichiro ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il entendait par « sage » et se contenta de hausser les épaules. Si on prenait en compte cette candeur qui émanait de lui, la gentillesse et la politesse dont il faisait preuve quand il s'adressait à quelqu'un et cette image très propre sur lui qu'il donnait, oui on pouvait considérer qu'il était sage.

- Eh bien en fait, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, surtout pas aussi rapidement, mais tu me mets en confiance et tu es tellement gentil que je me dis que tu ne pourra pas te moquer de moi. J'en ressens un désir incontrôlable, pourtant ça ne fais que quelques jours qu'on se connaît. Je t'en pis, tu ne te moquera pas, hein ?

Ichiro secoua a tête, surpris et légèrement effrayé. Quel genre de personne pouvait bien se moquer d'une créature si délicate et qui faisait des requêtes si gentiment.

- Tu m'attires beaucoup.

Ichiro le fixa et sourit doucement. Non bien sur, il ne se moquerait pas. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire et voulait être très sérieux. Il fixa ensuite le bout de ses chaussures en sentant Sana se dandiner à côté de lui, inquiet et gêné. Il pensait à Jun.

- Tu es quelqu'un de très agréable Sana. Je crois que je serais heureux de te connaître un peu mieux. Et pourquoi pas, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous.

Sana sourit sincèrement et le remercia d'une petite voix.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire merci pour quoi que ce soit, ria Ichiro, je ne te rend pas un service. C'est que j'en ai envie aussi.

- Excuse moi, répondit Sana en rougissant.

- En fait, je sors d'une histoire assez compliquée et il me faut un peu de temps pour retrouver mes reperds.

- Je comprend bien. Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus pour l'instant, je peux attendre.

Ichiro se rendit compte que c'était exact.

- Viens chez moi un de ces soirs. On peut aller manger quelque part.

Sana acquiesça avec un sourire. Ichiro s'approcha et posa sa bouche à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- J-y vais il est tard, travaille bien et ne soit pas trop à la bourre.

Il sortit avec un petit sourire niais sur le visage, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé cette légèreté, cette insouciance. Il avait l'impression de mener une vie totalement banale et apaisante, il n'y avait plus ni conflits, ni rivalités, ni tensions. C'est comme si tout était devenu d'une simplicité déconcertante d'un seul coup. Et il ne pensa plus à rien.

***

Toki avait l'impression d'avoir été aspiré dans un grand trou noir. Il ne savait plus où il était ni comment son corps fonctionnait. Un état de lassitude tel qu'il vivait comme un zombie. Il regardait les objets sans les voir, agissait mécaniquement sans avoir l'impression de décider de quoi que ce soit. Il se trouvait dans une situation qui lui déplaisait et qu'il trouvait difficilement dénouable. Inextricable n'était pas le mot, des dizaines de possibilités s'offraient à lui pour sortit de cette impasse mais aucune ne lui convenait. Il se rongeait les sangs en se demandant si ce qu'il avait fait allait retomber sur Ichiro et il avait fuit lâchement sans redemander son reste ; il aurait préféré monter sur un ring avec Jun plutôt que d'affronter Ichiro s'il devait lui dire qu'il avait réglé ses problèmes avec les poings.

Alors il avait trouvé refuge chez Aki qui avait l'air comme toujours de se foutre de tout et qui n'avait pas demandé d'autres explications. Mais comme il n'avait reçu aucune visite ni coup de fil il pouvait espérer, cloîtré dans son coin, que la situation resterait calme.

- Aki, tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ce soir boire un verre ? un petit groupe que je connais joue aussi…

Aki haussa les épaules la bouche close. Etait-il aussi fâché ? C'était impossible de savoir avec lui, il avait la fâcheuse manie d'être impassible et de ne jamais faire la gueule de manière explicite.

Alors ils se rendirent dans le bar en question avec deux autres amis. En vérité il n'avait pas choisit ce jour là pour rien et l'expression « un petit groupe que je connais » était un peu hypocrite. Toki ne connaissait absolument pas le groupe qui jouait, ce n'était pas non plus des amis, ce qui l'importait c'était qu'ils étaient des amis d'Ichiro, et qu'il y jouait. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle où il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, au bar. Les lumières étaient presque toutes éteintes et celles qui subsistaient étaient orangées et tamisées. La scène était plutôt une estrade qui servait à délimiter l'espace pour les musiciens, mais à bien regarder elle était large. Des micros étaient déjà posé sur scène, ainsi que les baffles et la batteries.

Le groupe d'ami de Ichiro avait déjà fait des salles plus grandes que celle là, des premières parties dans de vraies salles de concerts mais c'était l'un des rares moments où l'on pouvait les voir seul, et gratuitement. Un petit groupe de personnes se pressait déjà près de la scène, sûrement des amis, des habitués qui venaient les soirs de concerts et quelques fans qui se reconnaissaient à leurs mines excitées. Trois filles étaient assise sur le côté droit sur un ampli débranché qui ne devait pas être à sa place avec un look visual. Aki avait tourné le dos à la scène, accoudé au bar en sirotant un kir royal. Les deux autres étaient assis à côté de lui, Toki à l'extrémité avait les coudes posé sur le comptoir et fixait l'espace scénique encore vide devant lui avec impatience. Il ne faisait jamais de scène, il s'était contenté au lycée de jouer dans un groupe, il avait aussi fait quelques live dans des bars comme celui-ci. Ca lui donnait envie de monter devant un public, si minime soit-il. Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur et de plus excitant que la peur qui tordait l'estomac, mêlée à l'euphorie que provoquait l'attente de monter sur scène. A par peut-être le sexe. Un homme assez petit avec un costume noir et une chemise dont le col et les revers de manches étaient à pois blancs entra sous la lumière de l'unique projecteur qui éclairait pour l'instant et s'empara du micro. Il remercia tout les gens qui étaient venu ce soir, que ce soit pour les voir volontairement ou ceux qui étaient de passage. Une jeune fille cria et jeta quelque chose à ses pieds. Toki eu à peine le temps de pivoter sur son tabouret pour prendre son verre que les autres étaient apparu et branchaient leurs instruments. Il cru s'étouffer en voyant Ichiro, sur le bord droit de la scène, relax et discret, sa basse pesant contre sa cuisse.

Il était en costume noir aussi, avec une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement crêpés pour leur donner du volume et les plus courts flottaient dans l'air chaud brassé par les ventilateurs. Le spot bleu qui l'éclairait, lui faisant comme une douce auréole et marquant les traits de son visage. Il avait l'air absent, peut-être parce qu'il ne faisait pas partit du groupe et qu'il se sentait à part, et en même temps son œil était vif. Sûrement devait-il partager la joie de ses compagnons mais ne la montrait-il pas et se contentait-il de remplir son rôle de remplaçant.

La voix du chanteur était douce et grave, même si ce n'était pas toujours très juste, mais leurs style un peu spécial était assumé. Il ne sut pas si c'était par affection ou par pure oreille musicale mais il trouva qu'il y avait une très bonne ligne de basse, puissamment affirmée. Il eu soudain envie de se jeter au pied de la scène et d'aller admirer e crier de plus près avec les personnes qui étaient là.

Il resta dans la même position durant tout le concert, la bouche entrouverte de plaisir, les yeux rivés sur Ichiro. Quand ils annoncèrent les dernières chansons il bondit de son tabouret et se faufila sur le côté dans un coin sombre. Il remarqua qu'Ichiro était maquillé légèrement, il avait du fond de teint et du noir sur les yeux. Il revint vite aux côtés d'Aki qui avait encore le dos tourné à la scène et buvait une bière ; le spectacle ne l'intéressait visiblement pas du tout. Les deux amis avec qui ils étaient venu n'étaient plus là, sûrement partis faire un tour, fumer une cigarette ou quelque chose comme ça.

Aki accompagne moi deux minutes je veux aller dire bonjour. Tu connais la salle non ? y a pas une entrée qui mène aux coulisses ?

- C'est pas vraiment des coulisses…à gauche au fond, y a une porte, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ?

- Non. Je t'attend ici. Une bière s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du serveur.

Toki se leva et posa son verre sur le comptoir qu'il avait à peine fini. Il trouva la porte battante sur la gauche, que personne ne gardait bien évidemment. Il resta dans la partie coulisse qui se limitait à un rideau côté scène et une porte en face qui menait certainement à une pièce qui servait de loge ou à un couloir et attendit que le groupe, qui était en train de terminer sa dernière chanson et disait au revoir au public, sorte. Ils démontaient leurs instruments, Ichiro déposait sa basse sur un socle et passa à côté de Toki dans les coulisses plongées dans le noir sans le voir.

- Ichiro ! l'appela Toki en lui frôlant le bras.

L'intéressé se retourna, surpris.

- Ah Toki…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu prendre un verre avec Aki, je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de passer te voir avec le groupe.

Ichiro plissa les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose dans la pénombre.

- C'est gentil. Ah au fait, et ça, c'est quoi ? dit-il froidement en appuyant sur le coin de la boche de Toki sans délicatesse. Toki porta ses mains à son visage en reculant d'un pas. Il avait pensé que si Ichiro ne l'avait pas contacté c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant que qu'il avait eu quelques accrochages avec Jun.

- Je..c'est…

- De quoi tu te mêle, siffla-t-il méchamment, de quel droit tu t'occupes de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fais ?

- Je suis désolé…

- Tu t'es permis de regarder dans mon portable, et qu'es-ce que tu lui as raconté ? c'est humiliant tu peux comprendre ça ? pourquoi tu as fais ça ? tu crois qu'être désolé ça suffit ?

- Je ne sais pas, mes poings ont eu besoin de parler d'un coup, je voulais t'aider…

- Ne me prend pas pour un con, tu te crois défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin ? je ne veux pas de ce genre de raisons, donne moi la vraie raison !

- Je ne sais pas, ne pu que répondre Toki pour sa défense.

- Tu t'es battu avec lui, t'es inconscient tu sais qu'il peut te réduire en miettes ? tu crois qu'il a apprécié !

- Je voulais juste t'aider, tu as vu comment il t'as traité…répondit Toki en crissant des dents.

Ichiro tourna brutalement la tête sur sa droite, aux aguets. Un jeune homme brun, les yeux écarquillés avait la tête passé par l'ouverture de la porte.

- Oh Ichiro, je suis désolé mais ton copain avec les cheveux blonds t'appel.

- J'arrive tout de suite. Ne t'avises plus jamais de me faire un coup comme ça même si tu trouves ça amusant, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Toki.

Il rejoignit Sana qui avait tourné la tête et regardait ailleurs pour faire oublier qu'il avait interrompu une situation délicate, lui passa la main sur la taille et s'en alla en sa compagnie.

Toki redescendit les trois marches qui menaient à la salle et rejoignit le bar mais ne trouva pas Aki. Son verre à peine fini était encore posé sur le bar à côté de plusieurs verres vides qui avaient du être ceux de Aki. Il le chercha dans toute la salle et tomba sur lui à la porte des toilettes desquelles il sortait avec ses deux amis. Il n'avait pas l'air engageant et avait les pupilles anormalement dilatées.

- Alors il était content que tu te soit déplacé pour lui ? dit-il en reniflant.

Toki ne répondit pas. Le petit air de mépris dans la voix ne lui plaisait guère et il n'aimait pas voir Aki dans cet état. il y a encore quelques mois il se serait amusé à goûter aussi ce qu'il avait prit, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie d'être avec des gens totalement défoncés. Et ça lui faisait même peur. Il ne reconnaissait plus le Aki qu'il connaissait depuis toutes ces années, à moins que ça ne soit lui qui ait changé.

- Il ne te parle plus ? qu'est-ce que t'as fais encore ?

- Ca suffit je rentre chez moi ! siffla Toki en les laissant en plan.

Ichiro était furieux et honteux. Il agrippait le bras de Sana pour avoir quelque chose sur lequel refermer sa main. L'autre ne disait pas un mot, sentant qu'il était irrité. Un partie de lui était touché que Toki se soit battu pour lui mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner les réelles raisons qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Il aimait beaucoup Toki, c'était réciproque, ils étaient amis, mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était impulsif et d'un caractère aussi violent qu'il se sente obligé de tout régler par les poings, encore moins quand ça ne le concernait pas directement. Il était plutôt du genre à éviter tout conflits trop dangereux.

Il se changea rapidement, se démaquilla et remercia Sana de l'avoir accompagné en se demandant s'il avait envie de rentrer chez lui ou pas. Il ne voulait pas parler à Toki et voyant Sana qui se tenait sagement à ses côtés, ne savant que faire car n'étant pas habitué à le voir furieux il essaya de se radoucir.

- ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est rien. Merci encore d'être venu. On peut rentrer avec les autres mais il y a encore des métros, on peut rentrer ensemble maintenant.

Sana acquiesça et ils sortirent par la porte de derrière, emmitouflés dans leurs écharpes.

Ils allèrent chez Ichiro et burent un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher. Sana le complimenta gracieusement sur leurs performances, il était d'autant plus admiratif qu'il ne jouait pas d'instrument. Les gens sont toujours impressionnés par ce genre de chose mais ce n'est rien en vérité, se contenta de répondre Ichiro.

- c'est impressionnant le pouvoir que peut exercer la musique sur les gens, n'est-ce pas ? c'est pour ça que tu as décidé d'en faire ?

- parce que ça avait un pouvoir spécial sur moi oui.

- le fait même de voir quelqu'un en jouer en révèle beaucoup sur lui. Tu connais ce sentiment, de ressentir les émotions de la musique à travers celui qui la joue. Je crois que je t'apprécie encore plus maintenant, tu dégageais quelque chose de si doux dans ton jeu…

Ichiro se redressa, surpris de ces révélations. Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand Sana se mettait soudainement à dire ce genre de chose, lui qui était si réservé et polis en temps normal. Au moins avec des gens comme Jun ou Toki, il s'attendait à avoir des conversations directes et des surprises.

- vraiment ? je suis touché…

Sana vint se blottir contre l'épaule d'Ichiro qui était assit sur son futon près de la fenêtre. Ils s'allongèrent et finirent par s'endormir côte à côte, blottit sous l'épaisse couverture.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Ichiro se réveilla. Il ne su pas lequel des deux s'était subrepticement rapproché pendant la nuit mais au vue de l'espace qu'il y avait entre Sana et le mur, c'était ce dernier. Il resta une dizaines de minutes immobile sur le dos, ne voulant pas déranger l'autre et surtout ayant une flemme aigue de se lever. Un souffle chaud et humide se glissa dans son cou, jusqu'à son menton.

- Tu es réveillé ?

Sana hocha la tête sans lâcher la prise autour du cou d'Ichiro.

- Je vais peut-être aller préparer quelque chose à manger.

Les bras de sana glissèrent de son corps et lui permirent de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et le placard.

- Tu as un colocataire pour préférer dormir dans le salon plutôt que dans la chambre ?

- Oui. il n'est pas renté depuis presque une semaine alors je ne m'occupe plus de lui.

- Oh, ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre avec quelqu'un de peu fiable. Enfin du moment qu'il paye son loyer…

- Jusqu'à présent il a toujours trouvé les sous.

Sana se leva et accepta le café chaud qu'on lui proposa.

- Je peux aller me laver ? demanda-t-il quand il eu fini son petit déjeuner.

- Oui bien sûr. Les serviettes sont dans le meuble à côté des toilettes.

Ichiro s'assit sur le canapé et alluma son portable avec une pointe d'anxiété. Pendant un moment il avait cru qu'à force de l'ignorer, Jun avait fini par lâcher l'affaire et il avait connu un grand soulagement, mais depuis qu'il avait apprit ce qu'il avait fait il était encore plus sur les nerfs. Pas de messages, pas d'appels. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et referma le clapet de son portable. Il voulait tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire, ne surtout plus jamais en entendre parler et ne plus jamais le revoir. Rencontrer Sana lui avait fait du bien, l'effet d'une petite bouffée d'air frais. Tout ces gens compliqués et légèrement dérangé psychologiquement lui faisait peur. Ichiro ! cria Sana depuis la salle de bain d'une voix aigue couverte par le bruit de l'eau. Ichiro se leva d'un coup, laissant tomber son portable par terre.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? questionna-t-il en collant son oreille contre la porte en bois.

- Viens voir s'il te plait !

- Comment ça viens voir…

- La porte est ouverte !

Ichiro appuya sur la poignée, déconcerté et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- viens ! geignit Sana.

L'aîné entra dans la salle de bain en regardant ses pieds ; la porte coulissante de la douche était à moitié ouverte et laissait voir la moitié du dos de Sana, qui le regardait la mine déconfite, la tête tournée par-dessus son épaule.

- eh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? réitéra Ichiro en regardant l'eau éclabousser le carrelage de la douche.

- L'eau est devenue glacée d'un seul coup, ça m'a surpris et j'ai glissé. Je me suis cogné regarde, bouda-t-il en levant son bras pour montrer son coude rougit.

- Ah...

Sana étira un peu plus sa bouche avec un regard meurtri, écartant de son visage les mèches de cheveux qui dégoulinaient d'eau.

- C'est quoi ce vieux plan là, ricana Ichiro en passant la main dans ses propres cheveux.

- Je me suis vraiment fait mal, c'est pas un plan, se défendit Sana en entourant son torse de ses bras et en détournant la tête.

- Ah, tant pis alors, sourit Ichiro en se retournant et en se préparant à sortir.

- Non reviens ! ok j'avoue j'ai mentis. S'il te plaît, chuchota Sana, reste dans la salle de bain avec moi.

Ichiro lui fit son plus beau sourire, se déshabilla en ne gardant que son boxer et se glissa dans la douche un peu étroite.

- Puisque tu es là, frotte moi le dos.

Ichiro attrapa le gel douche et s'exécuta avec plaisir, commençant par masser sa nuque, ses épaules et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. L'autre se cambrait sous ses caresses et laissait échapper de petits gémissements étouffés à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité de la douche close.

- Je suis vraiment content de t'avoir rencontré, dit-il en jouant avec un gant de toilette pendant que Ichiro lui savonnait les reins. Je te plais ? demanda-t-il soudain en se retournant.

- Eh bien oui…sinon il me semble que je ne serais pas là, répondit Ichiro en lui caressant les lèvres.

Sana lui attrapa les poignets et se pressa contre lui pour l'embrasser timidement. Ils se découvraient lentement, comme deux adolescents qui ont encore peur de leurs gestes empotés et se caressant le corps du bout des doigts, ruisselant d'eau. Sana se colla contre le mur et remonta l'un de ses jambes près des hanches d'Ichiro, attrapant la protubérance que formait le tissus de son caleçon trempé pour l'exciter. Ils approfondirent leur baiser, ondulèrent leurs corps en rythme, avalant l'eau chaude ou recrachant l'eau chaude qui coulait sur eux, les yeux rougis par le chlore et l'irritation.

Ichiro commençait à être tendu et sentait l'excitation la plus forte poindre quand Sana décolla ses lèvres de lui et s'agrippa à son cou.

- Et pendant que t'y es tu veux pas me laver les cheveux ?

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, dit très sérieusement Ichiro qui n'aurait pas pu tenir plusieurs minutes de plus. Il avait soudain l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène...

Sana glissa sa main dans le boxer détrempé et le fit tomber à ses pieds avec un bruit flasque pour se saisir du membre gonflé qui se dressait en dessous.

- Ca te fait plaisir ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille d'Ichiro en pressant leurs deux corps et en commençant des va et viens énergiques.

Ichiro secoua la tête avec force et se reposa contre la vitre de la douche pleine de buée. Sana continua ses mouvements de poignet jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui fasse mal t qu'Ichiro se libère sur les carreaux froids. Ils s'assirent ensuite par terre, sous le jet d'eau encore allumé, sana entre ses cuisses, les jambes repliées pour pouvoir tenir dans l'espace confiné. Ichiro surtout qui était très grand se recroquevillait, entourant son amant des bras, qui jouait du bout du pied avec le morceau de tissus flaque et informe.

Il ferma la porte de chez lui et descendit l'escalier au devant de Sana pour prendre le métro, ses cheveux encore humides se glaçant sous l'air froid.

- Eh bonjour !

Ichiro se retourna en s'électrisant de peur d'avoir reconnu une voix indésirable. Jun se redressa du mur sur lequel il était adossé et s'avança vers eux l'air très calme. Il avait encore des marques violacées sur le visage.

- Alors tu es content de ton coup ? demanda le châtain les mains dans les poches.

Ichiro voyait très bien ce à quoi il faisait allusion et il hésita à répondre ; la présence de Sana derrière lui le rassurait et l'angoissait en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de lui faire honte.

- Je n'ai rien dit du tout, je n'étais même pas au courant. Je ne veux pas te parler, au revoir.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ? je t'ai dis que moi j'avais des choses à dire, je pense qu'il serait utile de discuter.

- Il n'y a rien à dire, ton attitude a été parfaitement claire depuis le début, je ne veux plus continuer un point c'est tout et je ne veux plus te voir.

- Si je l'ai pas démolit c'est pour toi, j'étais sur que tu allais m'en vouloir après ! cracha-t-il.

Ichiro fit la grimace, choqué. Il ne savait plus comment se débarrasser de lui.

- et lui c'est qui encore, ton nouveau mec ? tu m'a plaqué pour _ça_ ! dit-il en remarquant Sana prostré derrière et en s'avançant alors que l'autre reculait d'un pas, terrorisé.

Il l'attrapa par le col mais Ichiro s'interposa et serra son bras avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit ou qu'il continue à parler.

- laisse le tranquille, il t'a rien fait !

Ichiro aurait pu rétorquer il y a quelque temps que non, Sana n'était pas son petit copain mais au vue de ce qu'il s'était passé sous la douche cela aurait été de mauvaise foi, et peu gentil pour l'intéressé, aussi ne répondit-il rien à ce sujet là.

Il resta agrippé fortement aux bras de Jun, en essayant de l'empêcher d'étrangler trop fort le pauvre petit brun qui n'osait plus bouger, le fixant méchamment, Jun qui ne lâchait pas Sana des yeux, qui lui était tétanisé. Il tira d'un coup sec sur l'épaule de Jun qui lâcha Sana et frappa Ichiro au bas du menton en rejetant son bras en arrière. Sana porta sa main à sa bouche en faisant un bon en arrière et Jun stoppa net en voyant Ichiro qui par surprise était plié en deux, la paume sur sa mâchoire.

- laisse moi passer j'ai autre chose à faire, dit Ichiro en se redressant et en se plantant devant lui.

Jun ne bougea pas, il avait les sourcils froncés et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

- Je me fiche que tu casse la gueule à Toki ou qui que ce soit, je ne m'occupe plus de lui, vous me fatiguez tous, je veux même plus argumenter et encore moins me battre, LAISSE MOI PASSER ! hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Jun s'écarta après un temps, totalement déconcerté, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça. Il se contenta de fusiller Sana du regard mais ne chercha pas à les suivre.

Il traça le long de la rue qui menait à la station de métro, Sana sur ses talons qui essayait de ne pas se faire distancer. Sana n'ouvrit pas la bouche, rouge de honte de ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Ah oui, tu peux avoir honte, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps mais il aurait pu réagir, quitte à se faire mettre de côté dans cette histoire. Toki était peut-être stupide mais il avait eu du courage. Ichiro froissa un papier qui traînait au fond de sa poche et le déchiqueta en petit bout avec deux doigts, se retenant de ne pas se retourner, mais en tendant l'oreille il percevait les bruits de pas de Sana qui le suivait.

- Désolé pour toute cette agitation, il ne t'aurais pas touché. Ma vie a été un peu chaotique ces derniers temps , dit Ichiro une fois assit à la terrasse d'un café.

- Ne t'en fais pas. C'était lui « ton histoire un peu difficile » ? ou peut-être celui d'hier.

Ichiro hocha la tête tristement.

- Hein, celui d'hier ? tu parles de Toki ? se réveilla Ichiro. C'est mon colocataire, ça n'avait rien à voir…

- Ah, autant pour moi, répondit Sana avec un sourire, j'aurais pourtant cru.

Ichiro fronça les sourcils et remua le café qui tournoyait dans sa tasse.

- Ne parlons plus de ça s'il te plait.

Ils se baladèrent dans la ville quelques heures, faisant les magasins, feuilletant plusieurs livres dans des petites librairies spécialisées, se fatiguèrent beaucoup à piétiner dans les rues, et cela fit oublier à Ichiro qu'il avait une dent contre le monde entier en ce moment. il en voulait même à Sana de ne pas être près à mourir pour lui-même s'il avouerait volontiers qu »ils n'étaient pas encore assez attachés l'un à l'autre pour en arriver là. Frustré de s'être laissé piétiner de la sorte par Jun, il avait envie d'être le centre du monde aux yeux de quelqu'un qui lui serait dévoué et attaché et qui remonterait sa propre estime, obtenant ainsi une sorte de vengeance en prouvant qu'il valait bien mieux que ce que Jun faisait de lui.

Ils mangèrent au restaurant le soir et au final, remit de bonne humeur, Ichiro n'avait plus envie de quitter Sana qui avait su se faire pardonner par sa seule présence et lui proposa de rester encore chez lui. sana qui habitait un peu plus près de leur boulot préféra qu'ils aillent chez lui.. La porte à peine fermée, Sana se jeta presque sur lui et glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser. Ichiro se laissa gracieusement déshabiller et entraîner vers la chambre à coucher.


	11. Chapter 11

**Paradise Lost**

Chapitre 11

- Allo ? répondit Ichiro en cachant son portable sous ses cheveux, près des toilettes au fond de la pièce qui servait de kitchenette.

- Hem Ichiro, c'est moi, dit Toki penaud.

- Tu sens bon, murmura quelqu'un au creux de son cou au même moment en l'enlaçant par derrière. Oh pardon, rougit Sana en remarquant que Toki était au téléphone.

Un blanc gêné se fit au bout du fil.

- Je voulais savoir, heu, si je pouvais revenir ?

- Revenir ? revenir ou ça ?

- A l'appartement.

- C'est chez toi au départ, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse.

- Eh bien, c'était au cas où tu ai prévu quelque chose ce soir comme je n'étais pas là depuis un bout de temps, se défendit Toki devant l'agressivité d'Ichiro.

Ce dernier raccrocha et retira la main de Sana posée sur sa hanche avec un doux regard de reproche.

- Pas au boulot enfin, le gronda-t-il en faisant la moue. Viens chez moi ce soir plutôt, engagea-t-il en lui tapant sur la fesse. Ce n'est pas que j'étais frustré hier soir mais…quand même un peu.

- Encore ? ce n'étais pas bien ? s'horrifia Sana près à fondre en larme.

- Si bien sûr, mais la nuit à été courte, alors une deuxième ça aurait été bien.

- Ok.

Ichiro se surprit lui-même à faire des propositions de la sorte, en temps normal il n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de sous entendu, à moins de fréquenter la personne depuis bien plus longtemps que ça.

Une fois chez lui, il ouvrit une bouteille de champagne pour fêter la signature de Sana qui allait éditer un petit bouquin dont il n'avait encore aucune idée du contenu, mais peu lui importait.

Sana était assit sur lui, ses jambes fermement serrées de part et d'autre de ses hanches, ils buvaient dans des coupes, leurs bras entrecroisés, le champagne coulant le long de leurs mentons et de leurs cous, poissant leurs corps nus.

Sana remuait sensuellement en trempant ses lèvres dans sa coupe de champagne par intermittence.

Ichiro le priait de renforcer ses coups de reins frustrants, il avait envie de jouir maintenant en suçant les gouttes d'alcool pétillante qui parsemait sa peau claire. Un bruit tintant retentit dans l'appartement, et ils stoppèrent net, une petite sueur froide les prenant.

- Oh, quelqu'un est entré, s'exclama Sana en se retournant, renversant un peu de champagne sur sa cuisse.

- Aucune importance, affirma Ichiro qui avait reprit contenance, en glissant une main derrière sa nuque.

Sana le repoussa en arrière pour le faire s'allonger et bu à la bouteille.

- Je vais repartir chez moi ce soir, mais avant c'est ma fête, ria-t-il.

Il remplie sa bouche de champagne et en fit couler quelques gouttes sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Ichiro, comme un précieux élixir.

***

Toki entra d'abord prudemment, mais le salon était déserté alors que la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Il s'apprêta à mettre la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre mais suspendit son geste en entendant du bruit à l'intérieur et des soupirs très significatifs. Il coupa sa respiration sans même s'en rendre compte, son cœur sembla s'être arrêter de battre et son sang se glaça à l'intérieur de ses veines. Il était pétrifié, il pouvait entendre à travers le silence oppressant qui l'entourait, le grincement du sommier. Un petit rire doux, un gémissement.

- arrête tu va en mettre partout. Si tu tâches tu nettoiera, je te ferais lécher je te préviens, dit malicieusement une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Ichiro.

Toki se rejeta loin de la porte et fit tomber le verre d'eau qu'il s'était servi en rentrant. Il se brisa au sol et des morceaux de verre se projetèrent un peu partout dans le salon, déversant son contenu et éclaboussant ses chaussures. Il se sentait suffoquer, trahit, comme ayant surpris sa femme au lit avec un autre homme. Il avait toujours pensé que les gens faisaient tout un plat de ce genre de situation et il comprenait maintenant comme ça pouvait faire mal, mal à en crever. Il porta son poing à sa bouche pour le mordre et s'empêcher de sangloter trop fort ; il ne voyait plus ce qui l'entourait, tout était brouillé par les larmes et sur cet écran transparent et tremblotant se reflétait des images violentes dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose, ou mieux de briser, de réduire en miettes. Il fixa la porte close avec une horreur non contenue ; il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'ouvre, surtout pas, ou il ne répondrait plus de rien. Se sentant étouffer en restant là il fit demi tour, attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, une cuillère posée sur la tale, et repartit en claquant la porte.

Ne pouvant plus contenir sa rage, mais essayant jute de ne pas hurler, il planta la cuillère dans le mur et descendit les escaliers, près de trébucher, en raclant la peinture sur son passage. La plantant plusieurs fois au bas de l'escalier, après avoir arraché la peinture à plusieurs endroits, il la jeta par terre et sortit dehors. L'air froid lui donna une claque, mais il bouillonnait trop intérieurement pour que cela le calme. C'était encore pire, il transpirait dans ses vêtement, avait envie de tout enlever, avait froid, chaud, et envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. sûrement méritait-il ce qui lui arrivait, il n'aurait pas du jouer ainsi depuis tout ce temps, il s'était cru malin, intouchable, et maintenant tout ça se retournait contre lui. Il s'était voilé la face, avait fait croire qu'après tout il ne voulait pas Ichiro, ou pouvait très bien survivre en décidant délibérément de ne _pas_ le désirer. Il n'aurait pas du s'afficher de la sorte avec Aki, après tout il avait proposé à Ichiro d'utiliser sa chambre, mais bordel il l'avait prévenu de son retour. L'avait-il réellement fait exprès ? dans quel but, ça ne pouvait pas être pour le punir, c'était trop puéril, Ichiro ne s'abaissait pas à ça.

Un nouveau sanglot le parcouru et il attrapa la grande poubelle rangée au bout de l'allée et la renversa violemment. Au bout d'un instant quelqu'un toussota derrière lui.

- Vous vous prenez pour qui ! railla un petit homme fripé dans des vêtements râpés et délavés. Ramassez moi ça tout de suite !

Il le fixa furieusement en grommelant et repartit en claudicant. C'était le propriétaire, ayant peur de se faire mal voir ou même mettre à la porte, Toki s'exécuta. Après avoir vérifié par-dessus son épaule que le petit vieux était partis, il ramassa les sac poubelle et en éventra un brutalement dans la poubelle, histoire de se défouler une dernière fois, avant d'aller ramasser les ordures éparpillées sur le bitume une par une.

- Les petits graviers qui parsemait l'allée crissèrent derrière et il se retourna pour regarder qui approchait, les yeux encore un peu rouge, mais calmé.

Un jeune homme de carrure très fine, des yeux bruns assez larges qui le regardaient sans ciller, les cheveux noirs. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu ce visage quelque part. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait à le regarder ainsi agenouillé par terre en train de ramasser les poubelles ? après un court instant de réflexions où ils se dévisagèrent, Toki reconnu l'homme qu'il avait aperçu l'autre jour au bar auquel il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention. L'autre pencha la tête sur le côté avec une moue indécise, ne semblant ressentir aucun gène à le regarder comme s'il était un chien qui venait renifler les ordures.

- Quoi ?! qu'est-ce que t'as ? cracha Toki en serrant une cannette de coca vide dans sa main.

- C'est toi le colocataire de Ichiro ? demanda Sana.

- Oui, grommela Toki en lui tournant le dos, se retenant de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Mais il se contint, il ne voulait pas en plus avoir des problèmes avec la police pour meurtre.

- Tu le kiff ? demanda Sana en appuyant ses bras sur ses genoux pliés. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes ces derniers temps, mais ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger que tu débarques pendant qu'on était occupé tout à l'heure. Tu l'aimes hein ?

Toki se retourna d'un bloc, voyant rouge.

- De quoi tu te mêles ! ça t'importe que j'aime Ichiro alors que tu te le tape dans mon lit ? hurla-t-il.

- Je sais pas il avait l'air de ne pas être au courant, ça serait peut-être utile de le lui dire. tu vois moi, je me suis jeté à l'eau, et au final ça a été très simple d'aller le pêcher.

Toki resta muet, serrant les poings. Pourquoi venait-il lui dire tout ça maintenant, c'était une coalition ou quoi ? ils se liguaient tous pour lui faire perdre la tête peut-être.

- Tu es en train de penser que je ne suis qu'un petit con et que tu mérites plus Ichiro que moi non ?

- J'ai trop peur de ne pas le mériter au contraire, c'est bien pour ça que je ne me déclare pas pour l'instant, ne pu s'empêcher de répondre Toki.

- Ah, mais tu pense que tu l'aimes bien plus que moi. Et c'est sûrement vrai d'ailleurs.

- Très certainement, siffla Toki.

- Mais tu vois, même si tu es prêt à te battre pour lui et moi non, je ne te céderais pas ma place, parce que ce que j'ai réussi à attraper je ne le donne pas à n'importe qui. Et pour moi tu es n'importe qui, j'aurais peut-être fait un sacrifice pour un ami cher, mais certainement pas pour toi, débita Sana en faisant la moue. Au revoir.

Il s'en alla rapidement en laissant Toki l'insulter et lui jeter une bouteille vide, qu'il s'empressa d'aller récupérer par la suite.

***

Toki bouscula Jun près de chez lui, alors qu'habituellement il aurait du le repérer de loin et l'éviter. Même l'ayant vu du coin de l'œil il n'avait pas eu le courage de l'esquiver, faire demi tour ou l'ignorer. Jun lui attrapa l'épaule en trébuchant et le planta devant lui.

- Ah comme on se retrouve, je te cherchais justement ! s'exclama-t-il.

Toki ne répondit même pas, ses yeux gonflés recouverts d'un voile opaque, comme mort. Jun le plaqua contre la façade grise d'un immeuble et posa son bras en travers de sa gorge, appuyé négligemment.

- A quoi vous jouez tous en ce moment ? explique moi clairement qui vous avez décider de faire tourner en bourrique, ça éclairera ma lanterne, je suis peut-être salaud mais pas idiot et je vois bien que tout le monde est en train de se mentir lâchement.

Toki ne répondait pas, buté, attendant que l'autre ai fini sa tirade.

- Tu sais que Ichiro m'a dit qu'il se fichait que je te casse la figure ?

L'œil du petit brun brilla, terriblement blessé. Si Jun en avait envie il était près à se battre de nouveau et la lassitude et le désir d'en finir lui apporterait l'énergie nécessaire pour se défendre comme l'autre fois.

- Tu n'as pas compris que je n'abandonnerai pas ? dit Jun. Je refuse de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre tant qu'il y a une possibilité entre nous.

- T'en as pas marre d'être égoïste ? tu peux pas en trouver un autre et le laisser tranquille?

- Mais je n'en veux pas d'autre ! c'était mon ami, je l'ai retrouvé et je veux pas que ça se finisse comme ça.

- Ton ami ? s'étrangla Toki avec effarement. C'est comme ça que tu les traites !

- On peux tous faire des erreurs.

- Tu va essayer de me faire croire que tu es d'une jalousie telle que tu préfères lui pourrir la vie plutôt que de le voir te quitter pour quelqu'un qui le mérite !

- C'est exactement ça, minauda Jun.

Toki ferma fort les paupières pendant quelques dixième de secondes en essayant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était, tout ses repères avaient volés en éclats et il se surprenait souvent à dire et faire des choses dont il ne se saurait jamais cru capable. Au point où il en était il se demandait si c'était vraiment indispensable d'effectuer un retour en arrière, autant s'enfoncer dans son comportement déraisonnable.

- Ne t'avise pas de le toucher d'accord ! je te jure que j'ai plus rien à perdre alors laisse le tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches bon sang, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu t'en aille ? tu veux que je te trouve une nouvelle victime ? je veux même bien l'être si tu veux, dis moi n'importe quoi et fiche nous la paix, débita Toki d'une traite.

Il n'avait que faire de ce qu'on aurait pu penser de lui à ce moment, il avait dépassé sa honte et sa fierté, il s'était réduit lui-même au rôle de perdant, il ne pouvait plus qu'implorer. Cette histoire ne concernait pas que lui, il voulait éviter qu'il y ai d'autres répercutions sur Ichiro, il se portait garant de sa tranquillité perdue. Pour une fois il se sentait utile.

Il aurait pu se sacrifier complètement, plus rien n'importait, Ichiro était si fâché contre lui qu'il serait difficile de se racheter et il ne faisait rien pour, bien au contraire, il persistait dans ses bêtises, mais au fond de lui il espérait encore qu'ils se réconcilierait, que quelque chose de miraculeux se produirait et effacerait leurs mémoires pour qu'ils puissent reprendre là où Jun avait interrompu leurs existences. Il avait un fol espoir oui, mais il avait toujours été un peu fou de toute manière.

Jun le toisa en considérant sa proposition. S'il acceptait c'est qu'Ichiro n'était pas aussi important pour lui qu'il le disait, et que tout ces prétextes cachaient encore un honneur blessé. Ou histoire de continuer à emmerder le monde, pour ne pas s'avouer vaincu.

- Tu peux même me frapper je ne me défendrai pas, mais ça serait moins drôle hein ? alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? je te propose un truc, tu veux Sana ? Après tout il est pas laid, je te l'offre sur un plateau et tu en fais ce que tu veux ça me regarde plus, et tout le monde est content.

- Je me demande réellement qui est le plus horrible de nous deux, dit Jun en le lâchant. Admettons que tu y arrive. Pour l'audace du pari, je te laisse ta chance.

***

Aki ouvrit encore un bouton à sa chemise et s'élança dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne se retrouvait pas à faire maintenant, il en avait presque honte, tout ça le révulsait, même lui n'employait pas des moyens aussi malsains et des vengeances aussi dure. Il n'avait pas pu dire non à Toki qui avait l'air si ahurit et désespéré, alors que lui, lui aussi aurait voulu dire non et demander de l'aide à droite à gauche pour briser un couple qui le dérangeait, lui aussi aurait voulu avoir la recette pour empêcher une personne d'en aimer une autre. Mais comment faire plaisir à Toki autrement qu'en exécutant ce qu'il lui avait demandé ; s'il ne pouvait plus l'avoir pour lui et qu'il le sentait s'éloigner, autant tenter de l'aider pour être encore près de lui. il était égoïste, ce n'était pas de s'en prendre à Sana qui le dérangeait, mais le fait de briser leur couple avec Ichiro en sachant pertinemment que la seule chose qu'attendait Toki s'était de se racheter une conduite pour prendre sa place.

Il renifla encore pour se débarrasser des picotements dans ses narines. Juste avant il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes d'une cafétéria et avait écrasé un reste de fine poudre blanche avec le bord de sa canette de coca pour ensuite tracer un rail avec un ticket de caisse trouvé au fond de sa poche. C'était loin d'être le grand luxe. Il s'était regardé dans la glace pour voir s'il était présentable, avait décidé que oui et était ressortit déterminé, pour se diriger vers le petit immeuble blanc.

Il s'appuya contre la rampe d'escalier et s'efforça de ne pas allumer une cigarette. Devoir attendre, patienter dans un endroit mort comme celui là sans avoir de quoi s'occuper les mains était insupportable. Il fut encore tenté de faire demi tour et de partir mais il était incapable de faire le moindre geste, comme happé par un destin qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ; il ne se sentait pas la force de résister et c'est comme s'il n'avait plus de choix de décision. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi faible, lui qui n'avait jamais accordé la moindre importance à autre chose que son bonheur. Les bruits de pas dans l'escalier le sortirent de sa torpeur : sa victime approchait.

Il soupira ; il ne voulait pas faire ça, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il dépensait son énergie pour cette histoire et sa bouche parla à sa place avant même qu'il ne mette en ordre ses idées.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi, vous travaillez au bureau qui se trouve au deuxième étage ? interpella-t-il.

Sana s'arrêta à sa hauteur, perplexe, et hocha la tête.

- Ca tombe bien je pourrais peut-être vous remettre quelque chose. Ah ! se lamenta-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, c'est vous qui êtes le malheureux élu maintenant ?

Sana descendit une marche, rasant le mur avec un air effaré, se demandant s'il n'avait pas à faire à un fou.

- j'ai un nouveau dossier à donner à Mr. Tanaka, c'est le projet d'un collègue de la galerie d'art où je travail. Ca pourrait être un gros dossier, votre patron sera content ah, mais si vous acceptez de me parler un peu, je peux vous le remettre à vous, ça fera très bonne impression si vous vous emparez d'un dossier comme ça à peine arrivé, continua-t-il en tendant une enveloppe en kraft format A4, assez épaisse et lourde, qui devait contenir le projet en question.

Sana le fixa avec suspicion et fini par tendre prudemment la main pour attraper l'enveloppe mais ne s'approcha pas trop près.

- Comment savez vous que je travaille ici depuis peu de temps ?

- Ah je ne veux pas paraître indiscret, mais vous êtes bien l'ami d'Ichiro ? je n'osai pas monter je n'avais pas envie de le voir.

Sana, bien loin d'être ému ou intrigué, jetait des coups d'œil désespérés au bas de l'escalier comme si quelque chose allait y surgir pour le sauver.

- A vrai dire, ne vous méprenez pas sur ce qui s'est passé avec Jun l'autre fois, si vous saviez… Ne pensez pas qu'il vous aurait fait du mal, ni même à Ichiro, mais si j'avais été à sa place j'aurais sûrement été aussi furieux et abattu, pourtant Dieu sait que je n'ai pas l'âme violente.

L'intéressé fini par se piquer de curiosité et l'invita à continuer son récit.

- Il était si attaché à Ichiro, et lui l'a si lâchement trompé. Vous savez quand vous aimez quelqu'un si fort et que vous deux ça vous paraît évident, vous vivez avec cette sérénité, c'est quand cette personne vous fait du mal que vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez aucune idée de la manière dont vous allez réagir.

Au fur et à mesure que Aki débitait son discours décousu, il sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ce n'était pas de la comédie. Il se surprit encore à dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir prononcer ou de penser, comment était-il capable de tant de subtilité. Il parlait pour Sana, et pour lui en même temps, formulait des phrases qu'il n'entendait pas et son esprit faisait un cruel parallèle avec toutes les émotions qui se bousculaient en lui et qu'il avait du mal à discerner. Chacune voulait lui dire « je suis la plus importante, tu ne m'avais pas vu mais maintenant je suis là, tu m'a gardé trop longtemps enfoui et tu en paye le prix »

Sa langue se déliait et il se rendit compte qu'il avait juste besoin de se confier. Toki était la seule personne avec qui il parlait et cela n'était plus possible, il lui fallait un intervenant extérieur. Jamais il n'avait été jaloux, pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi lui ?

- Qui sait s'il est aveugle ou cruel, continua-t-il la voix brisée en passant successivement du vous au tu, ça fait mal quand quelqu'un te trompe tu sais, pas seulement physiquement, c'est bien ce qui est le plus dissimulable et le plus pardonnable, mais l'infidélité du sentiment, tu vois, quelqu'un en qui on avait toute confiance, on se croyait garant de son existence même parce qu'on lié par des choses plus ou moins importantes mais très fortes, et d'un coup c'est comme si vous étiez invisible, et la personne bien loin d'être explicite avec vous s'en va lâchement, et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est que la personne ne s'en aille pas mais vous prenne pour son nouveau confident en vous parlant de quelqu'un d'autre comme si elle n'avait pas plus de respect pour vous que pour son psy ou un inconnu. Il m'a volé aussi, Ichiro m'a volé la seule personne qui comptait pour moi, et ce con n'est même pas capable d'en faire quelque chose. Pourquoi c'est lui, alors qu'il a l'air si détaché de cette histoire ! tu crois qu'Ichiro se soucie de toi plus qu'il ne se souciait de moi, de Jun ou de celui qu'il m'a prit ? prenez ce dossier et faites bien votre boulot, ça paiera.

Aki s'apprêta à redescendre, les yeux brûlants et humides de larmes contenues ;

- pourquoi vous m'avez dis tout ça ? demanda gravement Sana.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas, répondit Aki en se retournant, le visage recomposé mais les yeux rouges.

Et Sana, anéanti, ne pu que le croire, ne discernant dans ses pupilles dilatées que de la sincérité.

***

Toki était au bord du suicide, allongé sur le ventre, dans la chambre d'Aki. Non seulement il se dégoûtait de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce dont il se révélait capable, mais en plus il n'avait pas imaginé que ça aurait marché de la sorte. Pas que Sana soit allé demandé des comptes à Ichiro, ce n'était pas son genre, au grand soulagement de Toki, mais il s'était laissé appâté si facilement que pour un manipulateur tel que Jun, rien ne serait plus facile que de le cueillir. Il était devenu aussi mauvais que lui qui l'avait tant haï, et il se demandait encore si tout ceci n'allait pas mener à sa perte. Un pressentiment. Alors qu'il avait eu en tête de faire bonne impression, de montrer qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il avait paru au début, il avait fait tout le contraire.

L'oreiller sur lequel il s'était assoupi était encore humide quand Aki rentra ce soir là, alors que les larmes sur son visage étaient sèches et lui tiraient la peau. Il ne releva pas la tête alors que son ami se servait quelque chose à boire. Celui-ci vint ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et Toki ne bougeait toujours pas. Il buvait de la vodka à même la bouteille. C'était très mauvais signe.

- Aki, arrête s'il te plait de te bousiller la santé, souffla-t-il en remarquant ses pupilles anormalement dilatées.

- Je vais mal, répondit simplement Aki.

- Tu ne vas jamais mal.

- Ce qu'on est en train de faire est totalement dénué de sens, je crois que tu as perdu la boule.

Aki avait bu la moitié de la bouteille et s'allongea, appuyé sur un coude, et glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Toki pour caresser le bas de son dos, embrasser la peau claire de son cou qui transparaissait sous es cheveux.

- Arrête s'il te plait.

- Pourquoi ? ça fait longtemps, tu me manques, se justifia Aki en continuant de faire courir ses mains sur le dos du plus jeune.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! protesta Toki en se retournant, coincé sous lui. c'était une très mauvaise idée, on aurait jamais du commencer, on aurait jamais du brouiller les limites, pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça c'était malsain, ça a détruit notre amitié c'est tout. Et puis je suis amoureux de quelqu'un, acheva-t-il en le repoussant.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de dire « quelqu'un » c'est pas comme si je savais pas de qui tu parlais ! dit Aki en élevant la voix et en sortant du lit.

- Alors pourquoi tu comprends pas ! tu es mon meilleur ami et on aurait du en rester là !

Aki attrapa la bouteille, en bu encore quelques gorgées en faisant des ronds dans la chambre, ouvrit la porte coulissante qui menait au balcon et la brisa finalement sur le chambranle avec force. Des éclats de verre et une forte odeur d'alcool et l'air frais du début de soirée se répandirent dans la pièce, emportant l'atmosphère lourde et confinée.

- Mais c'est toi, sanglota-t-il, tu penses plus à moi, t'es plus là, tu m'envois régler des affaires stupides…tu fais des choses stupides !

Il sortit sur le balcon en béton et s'y accouda.

- mais…je sais pas je me rend pas compte. T'as vu dans quel état tu te mets aussi, je t'appartiens pas ! riposta Toki. Tu disais qu'on pouvait coucher ensemble sans que ça altère quoi que ce soit, t'as menti, tu vas me sortir quoi maintenant, que t'es jaloux !

Aki se retourna furieux et s'assit sur le rebord, les yeux complètements révulsés.

- Je suis pas amoureux de toi, mais je t'aime plus qu'eux, brailla-t-il, je veux pas que tu t'éloignes ! tu me sous estime, tu crois que je peux rien pour toi quand tu as des réels problèmes ? tu penses que je vaux pas la peine de parler sérieusement et que j'suis bon qu'à faire la fête ?

Il monta sur le rebord du balcon, en équilibre, face à la ville illuminée à perte de vue et écarta les bras.

Il devait bien tenir l'alcool vu la quantité qu'il avait ingurgité mais il n'était pas surhumain.

- Aki descend, tu me fais peur, dit Toki en s'approchant de deux pas.

- Je serais capable de faire n'importe quoi pour t'aider, mais tu t'en soucies pas !

Il pivota sur ses talons et pris son visage entre ses mains.

- Tu me rends fou ! hurla-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me considère comme avant, dis moi ? n'importe quoi, j'irais te le chercher, je le ferais, j'y cours, j'y vole…

- T'es complètement défoncé…

- …tu sais que je suis capable de voler.

***

Ichiro marchait dans un long couloir orné, même surchargé, de grands miroirs qui ne reflétait qu'un néant étaient accrochés aux murs, des gens étaient postés à intervalle réguliers. Ils n'avaient pas de visage et attendaient, sagement. Il arriva au bout u couloir devant une porte coulissante dont les bordures étaient bois laqué noir incrusté de nacre. La porte coulissa, s'ouvrant sur une vaste chambre au milieu de laquelle il y avait un lit, et sur ce lit était déjà allongé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un avec des cheveux noirs. Au moment où il la passa, la porte vibra, et la vibration se transmit à toute la pièce, se transformant en grondement. Il n'eu pas le temps de voir le visage de la personne allongée et ouvrit les yeux difficilement, la bouche pâteuse et les jointures de la mâchoire douloureuse. Son portable posé sur le parquet vibrait avec force en s'allumant. Il referma les yeux, n'ayant pas la volonté de tendre le bras pour l'attraper, mais le portable ne cessa pas. L'interlocuteur devait être déterminé.

Il ouvrit le clapet et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Allo ? articula-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il se mit sur son céans, attentif. Sana à ses côtés lui avait tourné le dos et c'était déjà rendormi en grommelant.

- Ichiro se leva d'un bond et enfila le jean qui traînait au sol sans même allumer la lumière.

- Sana prête moi les clés de ta voiture, s'exclama-t-il en les attrapant au moment même sur la table. Je dois y aller.

Sana se frotta les yeux en essayant d'émerger. Il était deux heures du matin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bailla-t-il.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, le brun s'élançait déjà dans l'escalier.

Il était à l'hôpital une demi heure plus tard. L'immense ombre noire de l'imposant bâtiment comme un monstre aux écailles lumineuses se dressait devant lui. il s'engouffra dans le hall spacieux et éclairé au néon et tourna sur lui-même un instant pour se repérer. Il avait les mêmes fringues que la veille et ne c'était pas lavé et il devait avoir une apparence peu engageante. De ce fait il croisa son reflet dans une vitre et trouva qu'il semblait ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jour. Il tourna sur la large allée de droite et la remonta en courant ; il ne savait pas où il devait aller mais il se dirigeait à l'aveuglette. Enfin des bruits très nets d'activité humaine lui parvinrent. Des claquements de chaussures sur le lino blanc, des voix qui résonnaient dans un couloir vide, quelqu'un qui se lamentai. Qui pleurait même. Couvert par ses agitations la voix d'une infirmière qui essayait de se faire entendre.

Il déboula au croisement de deux couloirs principaux et se retrouva face à Toki qui se débattait face à deux infirmières débordées. Il criait qu'il voulait y allez, « je veux le voir, je veux le voir, laissez moi »

Ichiro s'élança vers lui en l'appelant par son prénom et l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Occupez vous de lui on a beaucoup à faire ce soir, il ne veux pas se calmer, le supplia une infirmière petite et courte sur patte, un chignon de cheveux noirs sur le sommet du crâne.

Elle s'en alla au trot suivie de sa collègue en se retournant perplexe, pour vérifier si Ichiro gérait la situation et disparue derrière une porte battante.

- Toki ça va ? calme toi viens t'asseoir.

Ichiro l'obligea à le suivre et chercha un endroit où s'asseoir mais il n'y avait des sièges que dans les halls aussi se laissa-t-il glisser par terre.

- c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute, sanglotait Toki sans s'arrêter en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Il était blafard et ses yeux fixes gardaient l'emprunte d'une vision effroyable.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? comment s'est-il retrouvé là ? demanda Ichiro paniqué.

Toki ne répondit pas, il continuait de sangloter sans verser de larmes, comme quelqu'un en état de choc.

- Mademoiselle ! s'écria Ichiro en sautant sur une infirmière qui passait dans le couloir perpendiculaire, vous travaillez aux urgences ? vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? expliquez moi.

- elle ne fit que jeter un coup d'œil à Toki au pied du mur et répondit : « tombé du troisième étage d'un immeuble. Il est dans un état critique, mais vivant. Désolé je suis pressée. »

Ichiro se rassit à côté de Toki et le pris dans ses bras en essayant d'obtenir une réaction en retour à ses paroles. Il se releva encore une fois, alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et le força à boire. Déjà il n'était pas intenable comme il l'avait été avec les infirmières qui avaient essayé de le calmer.

Toki respirait difficilement et posa sa tête au creux du cou d'Ichiro en fermant les yeux.

- Aki était…était sur le rebord du balcon… commença-t-il en hoquetant.

- Sur le balcon ? mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez…

Ichiro s'interrompit et serra le cadet dans ses bras pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il le senti détendu contre lui il s'autorisa à bouger et se leva en faisant attention de ne pas trop déranger Toki.

- Attend moi là d'accord, je vais amener la voiture juste devant l'entrée et on va rentrer à la maison.

Il repartit au pas de course, gara la voiture et se dépêcha d'aller chercher Toki qu'il installa sur le siège passager.

- Arrivé à la maison ils montèrent les escaliers dans le noir et rentrèrent dans l'appartement en silence.

Tout était silencieux et Ichiro devina que Sana avait fini par céder au sommeil après avoir veillé son retour. Il n'avait même pas pensé à prendre son portable qui était resté jeté dans un coin de la pièce, si on l'avait appelé ça avait été en vain. Cependant Sana se réveilla quand ils passèrent devant le futon posé au sol, enroulé dans la couette. Ichiro lui lança un regard entendu dans le noir de la pièce sans savoir s'il était vu et s'enferma dans la chambre avec Toki qui se laissa tomber sur le lit, amorphe.

Ichiro s'assit sur le bord et passa sa main sur le front du brun en lui murmurant que tout allait bien.

- Couche toi et essaye de dormir, je sais que c'est dur mais tu as besoin de repos. Si tu veux je reste avec toi et je te fais même un massage, proposa-t-il en sachant que cela détendait considérablement et que ça marchait particulièrement bien sur lui.

L'autre ne répondit que par un grommellement, les yeux fermés, enfoncé dans un coussin. Il était serein et les spasmes qui le parcouraient à l'hôpital avaient cessés mais Ichiro savait qu'à l'intérieur il pleurait toujours. Il lui retira ses chaussettes et son pull et se leva pour retourner dans le salon mais Toki lui attrapa la manche pour le retenir.

- restes avec moi !

- je reviens, je vais chercher de l'eau.

- Ses doigts restèrent crispés sur sa manche avec un regard implorant puis finirent par le lâcher.

Ichiro se rendit jusqu'à l'évier sur la pointe des pieds et rempli un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Quand il revint Sana était assit sur le futon, la couverture remontée autour de ses épaules et il devina qu'il le fixait car le blanc de ses yeux brillait.

- Je dois m'occuper de lui, chuchota Ichiro en guise d'explications.

- Qui c'est ?

Il se rendit compte que Sana n'avait certainement pas du reconnaître dans le noir qui l'accompagnait.

- Mon colocataire. Il y a eu un incident…grave. Désolé je dois rester près de lui.

Il repartit dans la chambre, retira son pantalon pour rester en t-shirt et s'installa à côté de Toki en lui tendant le verre d'eau. Les lumières étaient éteintes mais les rideaux laissés ouverts filtraient la lumière des néons et des illuminations de la ville. Il releva le t-shirt de Toki qui frémit au contact de ses mains froides qu'il posa sur son dos.

- Demain on ira ensemble le voir à l'hôpital d'accord ? tu me racontera plus tard quand ce qui s'est passé.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compris…il était complètement défoncé, je sais pas ce qui lui a prit. Et puis il est monté sur le balcon. Il m'a dit qu'il pouvait voler. Il a perdu l'équilibre, il marchait même plus droit, j'aurais du le faire descendre tout de suite…

Ichiro répéta qu'il n'y était pour rien et continua de masser ses omoplates. il ne disait plus un mot et avait fini par s'endormir. Content d'avoir réussi ce qu'il voulait, Ichiro s'allongea prudemment à ses côtés et entreprit de s'endormir aussi. Il ressentait une plus grande peine qu'il n'aurait cru à l'annonce de l'accident de Aki et en même temps il ne se sentait que peu concerné. Toki était certes très malheureux mais c'est sur son épaule qu'il venait pleurer et cela lui conférait un profond plaisir presque sadique. Il se réveilla en trouvant Toki blottit contre lui, un bras en travers de son corps par-dessus la couette et sa tête posée contre son aisselle. Il était si serein et mignon qu'il n'osa pas le réveiller, aussi il resta immobile avec des crampes et des fourmillements dans le bras. Ayant une soudaine envie d'aller aux toilettes il repoussa la tête de Toki et dégagea son corps pour se lever.

- Ah, pourquoi tu te lèves, je veux encore dormir…geignit Toki en se réveillant.

- Je vais aux toilettes. et tu peux continuer de dormir sans moi je vais pas m'évaporer.

- Non j'étais bien sur toi, je veux que tu sois mon oreiller.

- Si tu te lèves je te prépare ton petit déjeuner.

Toki sorti du lit avec empressement et le suivit dans le salon. Le futon posé par terre était vide et Ichiro se souvint qu'il y aurait dû avoir Sana dedans. Il savait très bien que ce que ça voulait dire et essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était mais Toki le connaissait trop bien et malgré son propre chagrin il n'était pas aveugle à la tête qu'avait fait Ichiro. Il fit rapidement le lien et se sentit terriblement coupable en devinant que ce qu'Aki avait raconté avait certainement influencé son choix.

Ichiro se rejeta sur les placards et prépara un café bien fort, la mine déconfite.

- Toki, je peux te demander quelque chose d'important ? s'exclama soudain Ichiro en versant le café brûlant dans deux tasses. Dis moi sincèrement si tu étais clean quand ça s'est passé ?

- Oui…pourquoi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils se sont aperçu que ce n'était pas le cas d'Aki. Dis moi si tu as laissé quelque chose chez lui, un truc compromettant ? il ne s'en tirera pas comme ça une fois remis sur pied tu sais. On va passer chez lui avant d'aller à l'hôpital.

Toki ne répondit rien et laissa Ichiro mener la situation, après tout il était certainement plus apte et plus lucide que lui pour gérer ça. Ils firent un crochet jusque chez Aki, dont Toki avait le double des clés, et s'évertuèrent à relever toutes traces que Toki aurait pu laisser ce soir là.

- Tu as passé la soirée avec lui ? tu dira que tu n'étais pas au courant qu'il se droguait, tu pourra même dire qu'il ne buvait pas excessivement avec toi habituellement, jamais tu n'as touché à ce genre de truc ok ? tu ne savais rien !

Toki acquiesça pendant qu'Ichiro ramassait les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol du salon.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on t'embête ensuite, ajouta-t-il.

Ils partirent ensuite jusqu'à l'hôpital et demandèrent le numéro de chambre, se renseignant pour savoir q'ils pouvaient rendre visite. Toki s'agrippa à Ichiro dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre, réduisant son allure à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagné, murmura-t-il en serrant sa main.

- Ichiro entra doucement à la suite de Aki, quelques pas derrière lui pour le laisser respirer.

La chambre était petite, aux murs crème. Des jalousies à moitié fermées filtrait la lumière de la fin de matinée et les particules de poussières en suspension flottait dans l'air. Le lit étroit au milieu de la pièce occupait presque la totalité de l'espace, et les seuls bruits qui troublaient le calme étaient le bip de l'électrocardiogramme. Un bandage immaculé entourait sa tête, au ras des sourcils. On avait du lui raser les cheveux. Son visage était soudain terriblement changé. Pas sous le coup de blessures ou de contusions, mais son inconscience lui donnait une expression apaisée qu'il n'avait jamais habituellement. Même Toki ne se souvenait pas avoir vu un jour ce visage là.

Il tira un fauteuil près du lit et se laissa tomber dessus, le visage décomposé, prit les mains d'Aki et posa sa tête contre son bras pour cacher les larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux.

Au bout d'un long moment où aucun des deux n'ouvrait la bouche, un médecin entra dans la chambre et les salua. Conscient que Toki n'aurait jamais le courage de demander, Ichiro se leva et demanda avec le plus de tact possible quel était réellement l'état de Aki.

- pour être honnête on a eu peur qu'il reste dans le coma, pour l'instant il est inconscient. Il lui faudra beaucoup de rééducation, mais à l'heure actuelle on ne sait pas s'il pourra remarcher un jour. Il y a un fort risque de paraplégie dû à son traumatisme crânien. Mais parfois des miracles arrivent. Vous êtes de la famille ?

- des amis…

- bon. Je vous laisse j'ai du travail. Bon courage.

Ichiro s'approcha du brun et posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de soutient. Il s'accroupit près de lui et voulu prendre sa main dans la sienne mais Toki la retira et serra fort celle inerte de Aki. Il était absorbé dans son recueillement, peut-être même priait-il silencieusement. Ichiro, vexé du refus de son aide se releva et sortit dans le couloir où l'air était encore plus étouffant. Comme la majorité des gens, l'hôpital le rendait malade et lui donnait envie de vomir. Venir ici était vraiment un calvaire. Il retourna dans le hall d'entrée pour pouvoir s'assoire sur une rangée de siège et attendre que Toki revienne.

Il fallait sûrement qu'il reste seul encore un peu, son geste n'était pas mauvais mais Ichiro attendait un peu plus de reconnaissance après tout ce qu'il s'échinait à faire pour lui. Toki traversa le hall une heure plus tard, alors qu'Ichiro buvait un café amer dans un gobelet en plastique.

- Oh, je pensais que tu étais partis depuis le temps, s'excusa Toki en l'apercevant.

Ichiro ne fit que hausser les épaules. Effectivement il aurait pu s'en aller mais il avait quand même préféré attendre. Et laisser Toki seul aussi peu de temps après l'accident l'angoissait. Ils rentrèrent ensemble sans dire grand-chose. Ichiro pensa soudain que le lendemain il allait retourner au travail et voir Sana. Toki passa la journée dehors sans prévenir Ichiro de sa destination, sûrement ne le savait-il pas lui-même. Alors il travailla.

Ils mangèrent tard quand il fut rentré de son excursion et se couchèrent ensemble.

Tous les soirs ils s'endormaient dos à dos, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Ichiro préférait être sur le côté droit et Aki sur le côté gauche, et qu'aucun n'avait oser soulever l'idée d'échanger de place. Cependant presque tout les matins, Ichiro retrouvait Toki profondément endormis, glissé jusqu'au milieu du lit et collé à lui. il fini par se dire qu'il devait servir d'une sorte de substitue de mère rassurante ou de peluche. Il glissa ce matin là son bras autour des épaules d'Aki et lui caressa les cheveux. Qu'avait-il fait dans une vie antérieure pour ne pas réussir à garder une existence normale ? Il s'était fait virer de son boulot la semaine précédente à cause de son absentéisme et de sa déconcentration. Loan l'avait gentiment pistonné pour le faire réengager.

A 6h pile il se réveilla, juste avant que le réveil ne sonne. Puisqu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis l'accident, Ichiro avait réglé son horloge sur la table de nuit à l'heure à laquelle il se levait lui. Toki se dégagea de ses bras, gêné, et désactiva à l'avance la sonnerie du réveil.

- Au fait toi au boulot, comment ça va ? demanda-t-il après toutes les formalités du matin. Avec Sana, précisa-t-il.

- Oh, rien.

- rien ?

- on ne s'est presque pas adressé la parole, juste comme deux collègues. Il ne m'a pas donné plus d'info. Il a juste dit que finalement c'était mieux comme a et que ça n'aurait pas duré parce qu'on se prenait simplement pour des substitutions.

Toki resta pensif un moment et fini par se lever.

- Aujourd'hui tu ne travailles pas, tu peux venir avec moi à l'hôpital ? Ca fait un moment que tu ne m'a pas accompagné.

En considérant que Toki y allait tout les jours – il le suspectait même d'y passer parfois plusieurs fois – alors oui, on pouvait considérer qu'un nombre de fois conséquentes c'était écoulé.

- Tu sais les médecins m'ont dit hier qu'il serait sûrement bientôt de nouveau conscient. Son trauma est assez grave mais il s'est réveillé l'autre jour. Enfin il avait les yeux ouverts…

- C'est bien, acquiesça Ichiro.

- Ils ont rien à l'hôpital, c'est vraiment un endroit horrible. Si ça ne te force pas à te remettre sur pied encore plus vite pour t'enfuir ça doit t'achever. Regarde j'ai apporté ça, faute d'avoir le droit d'amener de la nourriture.

Il sortit d'un sac un petit paquet avec des produits d'hygiène, du savon et de la crème.

- Effectivement ça va sûrement lui être utile.

Toki fit sa minute de silence habituelle à son arrivée et sortit des chocolats.

- Lui n'y a pas le droit, mais nous si, justifia-t-il.

- Je comprend pourquoi tu restes ici aussi longtemps à chaque fois, ricana Ichiro.

- S'il te plait viens m'aider. Bordel comment ça s'ouvre ce truc, grogna Toki qui venait de s'exiler dans la salle de bain.

- De ? s'informa Ichiro en le rejoignant dans l'espace exigu dont la douche était à même la pièce avec le sol qui s'inclinait au milieu pour laisser l'eau s'écouler.

- La porte du placard au dessus du lavabo, dit Toki en frappant dessus.

- Il n'y a pas de poignée ? s'étonna Ichiro.

Toki secoua la tête, énervé.

- Coulissant ? essaya Ichiro en glissant ses doigts sur la vitre d'un côté et de l'autre.

- Nan, répondit Toki buté.

Ichiro appuya avec deux doigts sur un léger creux au bord de la porte, un déclic se fit entendre et le placard s'ouvrit de lui-même.

- Ah tu es un géni.

Toki rangea les savons dans le petit placard et appuya comme un forcené dessus pour le refermer, son doigt dérapa et une goutte de sang tomba sur le bord du lavabo immaculé en une longue traînée rouge foncée qui s'écoula jusqu'à la bonde.

Il mit son doigt dans sa bouche et sa bonne humeur sembla s'envoler sur le champ. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent immédiatement et il tourna le dos à Ichiro, mais leurs regards se croisèrent dans la vitre du placard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu t'es fais si mal que ça ? s'inquiéta Ichiro en pensant tout de suite « chochote »

- Mais non rien, s'énerva de nouveau Toki. C'est pas à cause de ça.

Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse d'Ichiro qui l'avait obligé à le regarder et le remercia d'être là.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne serais pas là hein, c'est normal on est ami.

Toki glissa sa main sur la nuque du brun et ils restèrent silencieux, les yeux mi clos, respirant mutuellement leurs souffles jusqu'à ce que Toki frôle les lèvres d'Ichiro des siennes. Ils embrassèrent chaque parcelle de peau de leurs visages, caressant leurs tempes et le contour de leurs mâchoires, s'adonnant à de petits baisers timide afin d'apprivoiser l'autre avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Toki s'accrocha à son cou en gémissant et en entourant sa taille de l'une de ses jambes. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où il aurait été capable d'aller s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et la voix d'une jeune femme discutant avec quelqu'un d'autre s'éleva. Ils se décolèrent immédiatement, Ichiro plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il pouvait y subsister des preuves d'un pêché fraîchement commit et Toki bondit de l'autre côté de pièce.

L'infirmière s'arrêta pour les saluer en passant devant la porte ouverte de la salle de bain.

- Ah il y a de la visite. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps c'est juste pour voir si tout va bien, dit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

Toki repartit dans la chambre alors qu'Ichiro se pinçait l'arrête du nez avec l'index et el pouce en s'asseyant sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Une fois l'infirmière repartie, Toki l'appela de l'autre côté du mur.

- On va peut-être y aller, ok ?

Il apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte en train d'enfiler sa veste, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et se racla la gorge.

Ce soir là Ichiro faisait semblant de dormir quand Toki daigna revenir à l'appartement. Il sentit un regard braqué sur lui un long moment puis Toki s'allonger à ses côtés. Il aimait sa chaleur et sa présence, il avait aimé le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé tout à l'heure mais il ne savait pas qu'en penser. Il voulait pour le moment le garder dans un coin de la tête et sourire bêtement à chaque fois qu'il y repenserais, comme maintenant alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas se trahir, et pouvoir l'apprécier un instant, profiter des sentiments qu'il se découvrait en les gardant encore un peu innocent.

Des doigts fins vinrent caresser le haut de son crâne, à peine plus léger qu'un souffle, peut-être même en était-ce un.

Il savait que Toki en pinçait pour lui depuis quelque temps, il l'avait supposé mais pas vraiment pris au sérieux, parce qu'il l'enfermait encore dans une petite case sur laquelle il y avait marqué « instable »

En fait ils étaient faits pour se compléter, ça crevait les yeux. Substitue oui. sana était bien plus intelligent que lui sur ce coup, c'était sur.


	12. Chapter 12

**Paradise Lost**

_Chapitre 12_

Ils passèrent les trois jours suivant à se regarder en coin, à se frôler dès qu'ils se croisaient le matin entre la douche et la cuisine, à se laisser aller à quelques caresses le soir, sans jamais dépasser ce stade. Pourtant ils auraient pu, de nombreuses fois, mais aucun des deux n'avait osé franchir cette barrière ; ils avaient juste envie d'être ensemble sans brûler les étapes parce qu'ils savaient que le moment était délicat. C'était d'abord un bien être et une jouissance morale avant d'être physique.

Ichiro ne doutait pas que ça marcherait mieux avec Toki qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter des réelles motivations de Toki. Oh oui, il devait être tout à fait honnête en l'embrassant, mais après tout, inconsciemment, peut-être que ça ne se serait pas passé sans cet accident qui avait précipité les choses. Assit l'un en face de l'autre dans deux sièges tapissés de beige sale, Toki fixait Ichiro depuis une demi heure, pendant qu'Ichiro fixait la télé accroché au mur sans vraiment faire attention au programme.

Aki était toujours dans son lit, mais il dormait tranquillement. Tuyaux et autre perfusions qui l'attachaient autrefois au lit avait été enlevés, seul son bandage autour de la tête était encore là. Il était réveillé quand ils arrivèrent, mais il était encore trop faible pour réagir et même parler, mais une petite lueur avait brillé dans ses yeux quand il avait vu Toki. Et il avait fini par se rendormir.

Toki glissa son pied sous la chaise d'Ichiro et tira dessus pour la rapprocher de quelques centimètres puis se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux.

- Ichiro, dit-il à voix basse en plantant son regard dans le sien, caressant le dos de sa main, on mange ce midi dehors ? au restaurant peut-être. Tout les deux.

Ah, c'était dit, une confirmation orale et déguisée de « on sort ensemble officiellement »

Il sourit d'un air rassurant et embrassa Ichiro au coin de la bouche. En laissant échapper un petit rire, ils échangèrent un long baiser langoureux qui rendit leurs joues brûlantes.

Ichiro rouvrit doucement les yeux en caressant le piercing de Toki du bout des lèvres. Il se recula en croyant voir Aki le fixer les yeux vides. Ils se retournèrent tout deux, mais Aki avait les yeux fermés, et avait tourné la tête de l'autre côté.

Toki se rassit correctement, un sourire sur les lèvres. Depuis qu'Aki était en bonne voie de guérison et qu'en plus tout allait bien avec Ichiro, il planait presque sur un petit nuage. Il se leva et se pencha au dessus d'Aki en lui pressant l'épaule.

- Eh, tu es réveillé ? désolé je vais y aller, je reviendrais te faire la conversation demain ok ?

Un léger grognement sortit de la gorge du brun qui ne bougea pas, et les deux amis s'en allèrent silencieusement.

Ils mangèrent dans une petite pizzeria près de chez eux et retrouvèrent un soupçon d'insouciance dans leurs discutions totalement superficielle et le soleil qui venait lécher leurs visages.

Ils remontèrent dans l'appartement prendre un dernier café derrière la fenêtre du salon qui donnait plein sud en regardant le ciel bleu intense qui se dégradait vers le gris en tombant sur la ville à cause de la pollution.

- Ca me brise le cœur de dire ça alors qu'Aki est dans cet état, mais…je suis si heureux là, soupira-t-il en levant la tête pour regarder un nuage blanc passer devant le soleil, assit par terre dos au mur.

Il repoussa sa tasse vide un peu plus loin et rampa jusqu'à se placer à côté d'Ichiro et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- j'espère vraiment qu'il se remettra vite. Je me sens si bien que je culpabilise, chuchota-t-il comme pour lui-même, les yeux clos tournés vers les rayons du soleil.

Il enfoui sa tête au creux de son cou et empoigna sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser profondément. Assit sur le futon sous un raie de lumière chaude il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Ichiro et l'entoura d'un bras pour le plaquer contre lui. Ses mains faisaient des allers-retours sur la peau douce de son dos et de son torse, ses clavicules saillantes et ses tétons durcit.

Ils se mangeaient les lèvres, la passion et le désir prenant peu à peu le pas sur la tendresse et l'hésitation. L'ambiance était propice, ils étaient tout les deux d'accord pour passer aux choses sérieuses sans plus se poser de questions, le terrain était si bien préparé depuis quelques jours qu'ils étaient presque frustrés et trop impatient.

Ichiro faisaient courir ses mains sur les fesses de son compagnon pour l'inciter à accentuer les ondulations de son bassin qui les excitaient tant. Toki retira fébrilement son t-shirt et déboutonna leurs pantalons ; son sang battait à ses temps si violemment qu'il en avait mal à la tête et des fourmillements brûlants commençaient à se propager aux extrémités de ses doigts. Il perdait totalement contrôle de lui-même, se frottait à Ichiro pour avoir le plaisir de le sentir durcir sous lui et plongea sa main dans son pantalon ouvert pour caresser ses hanches fines. Leurs deux frêles carrures dansaient dans la lumière et Toki ne retenait plus sa respiration saccadée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de gémir plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû tant il était pressé d'en finir. Ichiro parcouru son torse du bout des lèvres, de son sternum jusqu'à son nombril, suçant ses mamelons sensibles qui pointaient et glissant sa main dans le boxer pour titiller ses parties intimes. Ils commençaient à se masturber mutuellement, sillonnaient le creux de leurs oreilles et leurs jugulaires, frottant du plat de leurs mains la peau chaude qui commençait à s'humidifier de sueur.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Ichiro ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter, décollant à contre cœur ses lèvres de celles de son amant. Il soupira d'énervement, tout deux ne pipèrent mot sur le coup mais restèrent enlacés un instant, Toki recommençant son activité peu après, refusant d'être interrompu à cet instant, mais on frappa de nouveau et Ichiro décala sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour fixer la porte, inquiet.

- Arrête, rien que d'imaginer que y a quelqu'un derrière la porte ça me…

Il poussa Toki par les épaules et se mit à genoux, remontant son pantalon alors que l'autre s'agrippait à ses hanches en essayant de le retenir. Cependant ce n'était pas du tout du goût d'Ichiro d'imaginer des situations voyeuristes. D'autant plus que l'autre semblait insister.

- Ah désolé mais là, je débande…

Il se leva tout en se raccommodant du mieux qu'il pu, son pantalon le compressait de partout et son entre jambe le brûlait à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de la porte en laissant par la même occasion le temps à Toki d'en faire autant et mis son œil devant le judas pour voir qui les importunaient.

C'était la voisine. Une dame d'à peine une trentaine d'année, qui habitait l'un des appartements mitoyen. Il ouvrit la porte en aplatissant un peu ses cheveux ébouriffés et s'obligea à afficher un sourire plaisant.

- bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein après midi mais…ah c'est gênant, les canalisations sont bouchées chez moi et la salle de bain est inondées, est-ce que je pourrais emprunter la votre ? implora-t-elle.

Il avait toujours été terriblement courtois et amicale avec elle, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle soit venue frapper à sa porte en premier. Un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans aux joues rebondies et aux énormes yeux brillants le fixait, la bouche serrée. Il se retenait de ne pas se dandiner sur place.

- Ah oui bien sur je vous en pris, attendez un instant.

Il ne pouvait résolument pas dire non et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour jeter un coup d'œil avant d'autoriser quiconque à y pénétrer.

Il y trouva Toki, collé dans le coin entre la douche et le mur, de trois quart dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, chuchota Ichiro affolé.

Toki se tordit les mains en haletant, le pantalon plissé sur les cuisses.

- Désolé mais j'en peux plus, si ça avait pris des heures aussi comment tu veux que…

- Dégage de la vite fais, le pressa-t-il en le poussant par les épaules.

Toki rasa les murs jusqu'à la chambre où il s'enferma et Ichiro retourna chercher ses hôtes qui attendaient sur le palier.

- Faites comme chez vous surtout.

Le petit garçon lui fit un signe de la main et couru jusqu'aux toilettes en refermant à moitié la porte sur sa mère qui le suivait.

Ichiro tira une chaise vers lui et s'assit, jambes fortement croisées, en attendant qu'ils ressortent, tête dans une main pendant un temps qui lui semblait interminable. Les propos sans queues ni têtes que tenait l'enfant à sa mère résonnaient simplement à ses oreilles.

- Merci beaucoup ! Bonne journée ! dit merci toi, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton de reproches à son fils qui refit un grand signe de la main.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et referma la porte en soupirant. Toki était assit sur le lit et l'attendait sagement, les bras croisés.

- tu es vraiment trop gentil, quelle chance ont tes voisins, ironisa-t-il.

- Ca va, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour finir, je comprends. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir dire non aux gens quand il s'agit de leur rendre un service.

- Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi stoïque, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de frustration, mon corps me suppliait je pouvais pas lui résister.

- C'est ça ouai.

Toki rigola et ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se demandant s'il fallait continuer là où ils avaient été interrompu et si d'autres canalisations de l'immeuble étaient bouchées…des fois que des voisins importuns re-sonnent. Maintenant qu'ils étaient coupés dans leur élan, ils revenaient au point de départ qui était l'approche craintive.

***

Toki parlait vivement avec le docteur responsable du cas de Aki, il gesticulait dans tout les sens de bonheur ; son ami s'en sortait bien, on pouvait même dire qu'il avait de la chance dans son malheur : même si pour l'instant il n'y avait aucun espoir qu'il remarche, la paralysie n'était pas totale et il était maintenant parfaitement conscient et assez énergique pour rester éveillé toute la journée et faire la discussion. Toki n'en pouvait plus d'euphorie et était même en train de convaincre le docteur de l'autoriser à le ramener chez lui, car il comprenait ô combien rester des semaines et des mois à l'hôpital était éprouvant, et il trouvait que venir tout les jours pour de la rééducation était amplement suffisant. Ichiro avait renoncé à lui expliquer que l'idée même était totalement stupide, que Aki ne pouvait pas miraculeusement être lâché de l'hôpital après un traumas crânien comme ça et que faire l'aller retour tout les jours, même pour son plus grand bien, c'était impossible. Il avait également omit de dire qu'il était hors de question qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans leur appartement. Enfin ça lui aurait été difficile maintenant, mais ne serait-ce qu'une roue de fauteuil roulant. Haha. Il se frappa de son humour stupide et douteux pendant que Toki parlait encore avec le médecin.

Depuis qu'ils avaient la certitude qu'il s'en sortirait, la compatissance et la peine que ressentait Ichiro s'était considérablement amenuisée. Pas qu'il se mit à détester Aki, bien loin de là, avant l'accident ils étaient même presque copain, et de toute façon il était incapable de ressentir le moindre sentiment hargneux envers quelqu'un qui ne l'avait pas violemment attaquer personnellement, mais voilà Aki avait un pied sur la limite. Il était entre les deux cases parce qu'il pouvait s'avérer gentil et qu'il était le meilleur ami de Toki, mais qu'il était aussi une personne avec qui jamais il ne deviendrait proche et qu'il les empêchait d'être réellement ensemble.

Il n'empêche que Toki avait l'air décidé de son affaire. Il emmenait très souvent Aki faire un tour dans le parc depuis qu'il pouvait sortir, il prévoyait tout en fonction d'un futur proche dans lequel il faudrait s'adapter à son handicape.

- Ichiro tu viens, on va faire un tour dans le parc histoire de prendre l'air, annonça Toki en lui tapant sur l'épaule pour le sortir de sa rêverie. Je le déteste ce docteur, il refuse qu'on reprenne Aki à la maison.

Ichiro se prit la tête dans une main avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Toki comment tu peux être aussi stupide, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît, il est pas encore du tout guérit ! je sais que la seule chose qui te préoccupe c'est qu'il aille bien, tu veux l'aider et le soutenir de ton mieux alors tu fais comme si tout était fini, mais ce n'est pas encore fini, tu comprends ? c'est dur mais il faut que tu te mettes ça dans la tête !

Toki baissa la tête, déconcerté. Il savait qu'il avait raison mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Il l'avait dit c'était simplement trop dur. Il fit demi tour pour aller chercher Aki sans répondre aux reproches d'Ichiro, de très mauvaise humeur.

Celui-ci était allongé les yeux fermés, mais il vit qu'il ne dormait pas. Il s'assit au bord du lit et caressa sa pommette en chuchotant près de son oreille.

- Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Aki ouvrit difficilement les yeux et hocha la tête.

- Tu verra tout ça sera bientôt fini, sourit-il.

Il le prit sous les bras pour le faire glisser précautionneusement du lit au fauteuil roulant et retourna dans le couloir où attendait toujours Ichiro.

- je reviens tout de suite, je vais déposé ça à l'accueil, dit-il en levant une enveloppe à bout de bras en les laissant sur place.

Ichiro baissa la tête sur le brun assit à côté de lui, les yeux dans le vague.

Il avait la tête baissée, menton sur la poitrine. Ses membres étaient totalement détendus, ses bras posés sur ses genoux. Il se fatiguait encore assez rapidement, et avait beaucoup de mal à bouger les bras. Sa main droite tremblait légèrement depuis quelques jours ; c'était nerveux.

Ichiro se sentait mal à l'aise à se tenir ainsi à ses côtés, il ne savait pas s'il devait engager la conversation ou pas.

- c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, le parc sera agréable, sourit Ichiro.

Aki tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa d'en dessous, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

- Je te déteste, articula-t-il difficilement la voix un peu éraillée. Tout ça, c'est parce que tu es là.

Ichiro écarquilla les yeux en se tournant vers lui, un peu surpris. Etait-ce encore son coup sur la tête qui lui faisait de l'effet ? Peut-être avait-il subit un trouble de la personnalité.

- si tu n'étais pas venu entre nous, si tu étais resté à ta place… tout allait bien avec Toki. Il n'y a pas de place pour nous deux.

Il remit sa tête droite et croisa ses mains sur ses genoux, alors que Toki revenait en sautillant et le poussa jusqu'à la sortie.

Ichiro resta planté au milieu du couloir, ahurit, et couru jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche et boire un peu. C'était quoi cette blague ?! depuis quand était-il responsable de l'accident ? c'est lui qui faisait boire Aki de force jusqu'au coma éthylique peut-être ?!

Il n'était pas un voleur de petit ami, ni même d'ami tout court. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre le faisait enrager, il lui aurait bien réduit la moitié de crâne qu'il lui restait s'il s'était permit de frapper les handicapés. Il n'y avait pas de place pour deux ? Certes, il avait raison, à ce stade là il était certain qu'il ne pouvait en subsister qu'un seul aux côtés de Toki.


	13. Chapter 13

**Paradise Lost**

Chapitre dernier

Toki s'assit sur un banc au fond du parc au détour d'une allée, sous un grand platane qui lui faisait des taches mouchetées sur le visage. Aki était dans son fauteuil à côté de lui, il ne parlait pas et ne faisait qu'écouter le flot de paroles que l'autre débitait.

Il se retourna d'un coup, comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Au fait où est Ichiro ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il a du partir, il a autre chose à faire.

- Il aurait pu prévenir…

Toki haussa quand même les épaules et se replongea dans la contemplation d'un cerisier qui bourgeonnait.

A contre cœur il fut obligé d'abandonner Aki lorsque le soleil commença à décliner et rentrer à la maison. La porte était fermée mais il arrivait parfois à Ichiro de s'enfermer quand il travaillait et qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger. Il déposa ses affaires sur le canapé et se servi un verre d'eau dans le salon étrangement propre ; pas que l'appartement soit un désordre complet habituellement, surtout depuis qu'Ichiro passait par là, mais cette fois quelque chose manquait.

Il passa ses doigts sur le dossier du canapé, ses yeux balayant la pièce. Son sourire se volatilisa et un horrible malaise lui tordit l'estomac.

Le futon installé près de la fenêtre était fait et aucun objet n'était posé sur la table de nuit ni ne venait déranger le petit coin dans lequel dormait habituellement Ichiro. Rien. Toki se précipita sur le futon et rejeta la couverture avec violence comme si Ichiro avait pu se cacher dessous, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de vie non plus, les tiroirs de la table de nuit étaient vides. Il se précipita dans la chambre et ouvrit la penderie en grand, là où récemment ils avait partagé les étagère en deux. Encore une fois, rien de son côté. Il se sentit défaillir tout à coup, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi était-il partit soudainement sans laisser la moindre trace ni la moindre explication, alors que rien ne laissait présager une quelconque tension. Les yeux le piquèrent et il sentit qu'il allait fondre en larmes s'il ne détruisait pas toute la chambre dans les moins de 30 secondes, alors il s'abattit sur la penderie ouverte et jeta rageusement tous ses vêtements par terre avant de s'écrouler au milieu de l'amas de tissus de tissus froissé en lançant dans le vide toute sorte d'insulte.

Qu'avait-il pu faire de mal ? il ne lui avait pas forcé la main, bien au contraire, c'est à peine s'il s'était déclaré. Ils s'entendaient très bien, ils n'avaient pas eu de sujets de disputes ni de conflits, qu'est-ce qui clochait dans sa tête alors ? Il pouvait éliminer la thèse de l'enlèvement par un ancien amant un peu cinglé, personne n'aurais pris le temps de ranger aussi parfaitement en partant.

Il s'allongea sur le parquet et essaya de se calmer. Ça lui faisait clairement l'effet d'une rupture, et pas des plus douces. il avait désiré si fort qu'Ichiro le considère et l'aime, et maintenant quoi ? a quoi servait tout les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissait, parce que oui il en avait fait, et pas des moindres.

Il ne voulait pas l'appeler, entendre le son de sa voix le ferait pleurer ou vomir, au choix, il attendrait un jour ou deux, histoire de se remettre les idées en places. Il passait pas mal de temps avec Aki, mais c'était normal, il n'y avait rien de mal à ça, Ichiro le comprenait parfaitement.

Il remontait les deux étages d'un centre commercial, en quête d'une veste légère pour l'été. Se changer les idées en faisant du shopping était souvent un moyen efficace, mais il traînait quand même la tête basse et la démarche lente, la gorge nouée. Il était appuyé sur la rampe d'un escalator en direction du premier étage quand quelque chose attira son attention sur sa droite à l'étage qu'il venait de quitter. Ces deux derniers jours dès qu'il sortait, il lui semblait voir Ichiro partout, il sursautait dès qu'il croisait un homme brun avec une carrure semblable dans la rue, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou son cœur avait raté un battement au détour d'une rue. Mais là il ne rêvait pas, c'était bien lui ! et il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Il disparu de son champs de vision alors que l'escalator continuait de monter alors il fit immédiatement demi tour, redescendant à contre sens l'escalator sur lequel les gens lui lançait des regards incommodes ; furieux de faire plus de sur-place que de mètres gagnés jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée il sauta par-dessus la rampe pour atteindre l'escalator d'à côté et le descendit en courant.

Il se précipita dans la rue et chercha Ichiro du regard, qu'il repéra avec difficulté dans la foule et le suivit à grandes enjambées, bousculant souvent des passant au passage. Il hésitait entre aller le voir tout de suite où le suivre jusqu'à un endroit moins fréquenté, ou même ne rien faire et l'appeler parce qu'il était mort de trouille sans savoir pourquoi.

Ichiro tourna dans une rue perpendiculaire et ils se retrouvèrent dans un quartier beaucoup plus calme, Toki le suivant toujours quelques mètres derrières, haletant. Il entra dans un petit hôtel ; Toki ne marchait pas si loin derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas une seule fois et fit mine de ne pas se rendre compte qu'on le suivait. Il grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre en sortant la tête dans le couloir à chaque étage et vit enfin Ichiro sortir de l'ascenseur au troisième. Ichiro enfonça la clé dans la serrure sans jeter de coups d'œil à Toki qui s'approchait de lui, et le laissa le suivre dans la chambre puis s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre.

- Ichiro, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as disparu d'un coup ?

Ichiro se retourna, l'air peiné.

- en fait, il n'y a pas de place pour deux…dit-il de but en blanc.

- Pour deux ? ça veut dire quoi ? s'exclama Toki.

- Toki…je ne suis pas du genre à demander des choses comme ça, je déteste les gens qui le font alors je refuse de t'imposer une décision pareille mais…c'est moi ou Aki.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Toki les yeux humides. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? il t'as dis quelque chose ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir. Je comprend aisément que tu préfères rester à ses côtés, c'est ton meilleur ami depuis des années, nous on se connaît depuis quoi, à peine un an. Mais c'est impossible, on ne peut pas être deux, je suis désolé.

- Mais je t'aime, hurla Toki en se reprenant immédiatement. Je veux dire…Aki je l'aime mais pas comme toi, fini-t-il par déballer en comprenant qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'explique le plus clairement possible.

- Tu ne comprends pas, il me prend pour un rival et quoi que tu dises, je ne vois pas tant de différences que ça. Ce que tu éprouves est peut-être différent dans la forme, mais pas dans l'intensité.

- Mais tu peux pas me faire ça ! sanglota Toki en s'approchant et en lui agrippant le bras, tu te rends compte de ce que tu représentes maintenant, j'ai changé à cause de toi, alors tu peux pas m'abandonner maintenant !

Il s'accrocha à la chemise d'Ichiro, le suppliait en secouant son bras. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer, de le frapper même, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, bien sur que non c'était une décision qu'il ne pouvait prendre. Ichiro repoussait doucement ses supplications, il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses, mais Toki s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage sans laquelle il ne pouvait survivre.

- Toki, arrête ! Commença-t-il à s'énerver. Je te jure que ça ne s'arrangera pas comme ça. Réfléchit à ce dont tu a besoin maintenant, rien ne dur éternellement, pense au fait que de toute façon tu ne pourra plus avoir la même relation qu'avant avec lui, je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver après tout ça. Si tu veux rester près de lui pour l'instant, je suis près à attendre que tu reviennes après avoir fait le point. Je continuerai de payer le loyer, il n'y a pas de soucis là-dessus.

Toki secoua la tête fortement. Il refusait tout compromis, il avait déjà assez attendu, il s'était fait déjà assez de mal.

- Tu me prends pour un con encore hein ?! ça fait des semaines que je couchais plus avec Aki, que je couchais plus avec personne, je me fou de tout, tout ce que je voulais c'est que ça marche entre nous !

- S'il te plait, sort maintenant, le pria Ichiro en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

- Tu m'aimes pas ? murmura Toki avec un air de reproches dans la voix. Ne me fait pas espérer pour rien.

- Bien sur que si. Je te l'ai dis je suis prêt à attendre.

Toki ne pu réprimer un regard un peu froid, il se sentait bouillonner comme une cocotte sous pression, il valait effectivement peut-être mieux qu'il sorte avant de ne faire un carnage. Ichiro baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter ce regard de reproche et d'incompréhension, et Toki ne pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser avant de sortir. Il avait eu besoin de ce contact, il ne savait pas si c'était le dernier ou non, il ne voulait pas savoir pour l'instant.

Il avait assez pleuré à ses pieds, il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser plus que ça ni le supplier comme un forcené. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que ça se passe comme ça ! il avait envie de ne jamais revenir, de lui dire que jamais il ne ferait un choix pareil et qu'il trouvait ça cruel, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'en serait pas capable. C'était vital pour lui, plus que tout, si Ichiro l'attendait alors il reviendrait, même s'il devait lui en coûter une amitié. N'avait-il pas déjà décidé il y a quelque mois qu'Aki et lui s'étaient un peu éloigné, n'étaient plus dans la même perspective qu'avant, alors n'était-ce pas le moment opportun pour mettre fin à cette mascarade ?

Il rentra chez lui et s'allongea sur le matelas froid d'Ichiro et s'endormit roulé en boule, évitant soigneusement de réfléchir à la décision qu'il allait prendre.

Il rêvé d'Ichiro. Pas qu'en pensées innocentes ; ils se retrouvaient dans une maison de campagne qui ressemblait à celle de ses grands parents, et le bonheur intense et jouissif qu'il éprouvait était si réel qu'il eu l'impression d'être abandonné une deuxième fois quand il se réveilla seul au tout petit matin. Pouvait-il réellement prendre son temps, comme Ichiro l'avait dit ?

***

Il n'utilisa plus son portable, chose assez inimaginable, mais il semblait maintenant que cet appareil était un objet du diable. Il n'appelait pas Ichiro, Ichiro n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis ce jour, il avait l'impression que sa vie était redevenue un enfer.

La déprime lui avait fait récupérer un peu de lucidité, et il alla voir le médecin un matin bien décider à en apprendre réellement plus sur l'avenir d'Aki. Bilan : rééducation pendant des mois afin de retrouver totalement l'usage de ses bras et de récupérer une habileté quasi normale avec ses mains. Les jambes étaient définitivement foutues. Et ce n'était que la première étape. Ensuite, grande chance de cure de désintoxication, jugement, et dans le pire des scénario, prison.

Comment pouvait-il le laisser tomber à ce moment là ?

Il se laissa du temps, énormément de temps à ce qu'il lui sembla. Il avait peur et se mettait à l'épreuve en même temps, il repoussait l'échéance le plus loin possible même en savant que ça n'arrangerait rien.

Trois semaines. Il tenu trois semaines comme ça, à observer Aki pendant des dizaines de minutes du fond d'une pièce ou derrière une vitre alors qu'il faisait de la rééducation avec un médecin. Il le voyait serrer et desserrer inlassablement la même balle en mousse jaune dans sa main gauche, comme si chaque mouvement lui demander un effort incommensurable.

Il entra ce matin dans la chambre alors qu'Aki était assit sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, tenant en équilibre un stylo sur sa paume, essayant lentement de faire jouer l'objet entre ses doigts. Il le laissa tomber par terre et ses réflexes presque inexistants ne lui permirent pas de le rattraper. Ichiro ramassa le stylo et s'éloigna de quelques pas, se frottant le front avec le revers de sa main et desserrant le col de la chemise qu'il portait.

- Aki il faudrait qu'on parle.

- Tout ce que tu veux. S'il te plait tu pourrais rapprocher le téléphone ? je peux pas l'attraper s'il est posé là bas.

- Aki, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, j'espérais que ça serait toujours le cas jusqu'à la fin de notre vie et je pensais sincèrement que ça le serait.

Aki tourna vers lui un regard un peu inquiet en entendant ces paroles qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

- Mais tu vois, je veux qu'on arrête de se voir, lâcha Toki dans un souffle en fermant les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Notre amitié ne mène plus à rien, elle me bouffe, et le seul moyen d'y remédier c'est de couper les ponts. Alors je ne veux plus qu'on se voit.

Aki le fixait les yeux exorbités, jamais il ne se serait attendu à une telle déclaration.

- Tu n'est pas sérieux quand tu dis ça j'espère…

- On ne peut plus sérieux. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente une relation qui se dégrade comme ça, qui devient malsaine ! alors je veux qu'on stoppe tout. Si tu as un problème un jour et que tu ne sais pas vers qui te tourner, tu peux toujours me contacter.

Il lui tourna le dos et repartit vers la porte qui signerait définitivement leur rupture, n'écoutant pas Aki qui se débattait de rage derrière lui, ne pouvant faire un geste ou se lever.

- Toki tu déconnes, reviens ! pourquoi tu as décidé ça, reviens !

Il continua son chemin imperturbable, les supplications d'Aki le poursuivant jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se retourne sinon il ne pourrait plus jamais repartir et aller au bout de sa décision. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles mais cela n'empêcha pas les cris de lui parvenir. Il se mit à pleurer en traversant le hall aseptisé et l'immense parking rempli, mais il savait qu'il avait prit la bonne décision et que c'était le meilleur pour lui.

Il prit le métro jusqu'à l'hôtel et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, frappant à la porte de la chambre avant d'enfoncer la poignée, mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Il tambourina plusieurs fois à la porte pensant qu'Ichiro était sûrement absent, mais il paniquait, il voulait le voir immédiatement, il ne pouvait pas attendre. Au moment où il allait faire demi tour la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un homme très énervé, les sourcils froncés.

- Vous êtes qui ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je…désolé je me suis trompé de chambre, pardonnez moi.

Il dévala les escaliers et appela la réceptionniste, le cœur battant.

- Mademoiselle, dans quelle chambre réside mr. Tanaka ?

Elle consulta son registre, ses petits yeux plissés sur l'écran d'ordinateur.

- Nous n'avons personne de ce nom là.

- C'est impossible, regardez avant ! Tanaka, Ichiro !

- Il est partit la semaine dernière.

Il poussa un soupir et ressortit de l'hôtel effondré puis attrapa son portable qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à utilisé dans son anxiété. Personne ne répondit ; il fit encore une dizaine de pas dans la rue et rappela deux fois de suite. Enfin on décrocha.

- Allo ?

- Ichiro, où es-tu ?

- Euh. Toi ou es-tu ? chez toi ? j'arrive.

Il n'eu pas le temps de prononcer un mot, Ichiro avait déjà raccroché. Il retourna à la station de métro en courant, comptant le peu de station qui le séparait de sa destination, le cœur si battant qu'il en avait presque l'impression qu'il couvrait le bruit des rames du wagon.

Il arriva essoufflé à l'entrée du renfoncement dans lequel se logeait l'immeuble, les yeux exorbité de trop rechercher celui qu'il convoitait. Il était là, debout, raide et stoïque devant la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés pour cacher une certaine tension. Ils se fixèrent un instant, Toki ne savait plus s'il avait envie de pleurer de joie ou de tristesse, il avait perdu quelque chose mais gagné une autre dont, il espérait, avait autant de valeur. Les yeux le brûlaient et en même temps un frisson glacé parcourue tout son corps comme s'il était fiévreux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Ichiro en voyant son état, redoutant la réponse.

- Tu m'as demandé. Je l'ai fait, s'étrangla-t-il.

L'expression d'Ichiro à ce moment failli le faire fondre pour de bon un mélange de peine extrême et de remords. Il savait combien ce sacrifice avait du être dur et le montrait. D'ailleurs, au fur et à mesure que les jours avaient passés, il s'était persuadé que Toki ne reviendrait jamais vers lui.

Ce dernier retint les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux rouges et se jeta dans les bras de l'autre, recherchant une chaleur réconfortante, mais plus il le serrait dans ses bras, plus il avait envie d'oublier, de se laisser tomber dans un gouffre dans lequel il ne penserait plus à rien, il était passé des bras de Aki à ceux d'Ichiro, et la transition maintenant faite, il devait passer à autre chose, à sa nouvelle existence. Dans la forme, peu de choses changeraient radicalement, mais il savait que la seule présence d'Ichiro en modifierait considérablement le fond.

Il attrapa le visage d'Ichiro, tremblant de tout son corps, trébuchant et se marchant sur les pieds et colla son front au sien, fixant à travers la vision trouble de ses yeux larmoyants ceux tout aussi brillants de son compagnon. Il serrait fort son visage entre ses doigts crispés, une partie de lui avait envie de l'embrasser, de manger ses lèvres rosées qui s'offraient à lui depuis si longtemps sans qu'il puisse y goûter, et une autre lui en voulait encore terriblement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Ichiro ne disait rien, il laissait passer, la mâchoire serrée, faisant impasse de la douleur qui commençait à grandir dans son cou sous l'emprise des doigts de Toki. Il le secoua un peu, et n'en pouvant plus, Toki plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser plein d'espoir et de promesses. Ils se plaquèrent contre la porte d'entrée, Toki composa à l'aveuglette le code d'entrée et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le minuscule hall, escaladant l'escalier en trébuchant à chaque marche. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur que de mordre la chair tendre des lèvres d'Ichiro, tout ce qu'il avait voulu jusqu'à présent, il l'avait eu sans difficulté, aujourd'hui il comprenait l'importance et la valeur des choses, il l'avait attendu, ce baiser, et sa douceur n'en était que plus délectable encore après toutes ses épreuves. Il introduisit la clé dans la serrure alors qu'Ichiro répandait son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux ; ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et claquèrent derrière eux la porte qui les séparait enfin du monde extérieur.

- tu reviens ici alors ? demanda Toki avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr.

- On a plus besoin de ce matelas dans ce cas, fit-il remarquer en passant devant le dit objet. Nous avons une chambre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci, fébrile. Toki se collait à son corps pour le toucher, être sur qu'il se tenait réellement devant ses yeux, mais aussi pour lui faire entrevoir le désir qui le tiraillait – au cas où il ne s'en serait pas aperçu. S'il fallait qu'ils arrêtent, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait le dire, sinon il ne répondait plus de rien. Ichiro était plutôt réceptif à l'appel désespéré que lançait le corps de Toki et semblait, à son grand soulagement, très enclin à se prouver par plus que des mots qu'ils allaient enfin être réuni. Ichiro monte sur le lit et déboutonna rapidement sa chemise, dévoilant son torse fin mais ne laissant pas le plaisir à Toki de le déshabiller. Toki s'agenouilla devant lui à genoux sur le parquet et posa sa tête contre son ventre, enserrant sa taille.

- Arrête de me chercher les poux, plaisanta-t-il alors qu'Ichiro caressait le dessus de sa tête et glissait ses doigts dans les mèches les plus courtes.

Il baisa son ventre sous le nombril et tira sur son slim noir qui glissa sur ses hanches. Venant s'asseoir à côté de lui ils finirent de se déshabiller entre deux embrassades et baisers fougueux. La vue du corps nu d'Ichiro lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc ; il l'avait déjà aperçu assez dénudé, un matin en sortant de la douche ou le soir, mais cette fois il était sensuel, sexuel même, offert sur un plateau, et il pouvait saliver sans aucun remords. Il se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Il était si excité que l'intérieur de ses cuisses était déjà poisseux de liquide séminal.

- Tu es pressé, chuchota Ichiro en glissant ses mains au bas de son dos puis sur ses fesses qu'il trouvait délectable.

- Je m'en fou, insista Toki qui n'exigeait pas une préparation beaucoup plus longue.

Il s'excita un peu plus en frottant son sexe contre celui d'Ichiro, mordant son cou, le lobe de son oreille, sa mâchoire, tout ce qui était accessible. Ichiro mouilla l'un de ses doigts, mais Toki les sentant assez dur tout les deux attrapa le sexe d'Ichiro et s'assit dessus avec un soupir de satisfaction. Ils inverseront les rôles plus tard, ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Il fut agréablement surpris de la taille du membre gonflé d'Ichiro, il fut content de lui faire autant d'effet. Une grimace de plaisir et de concentration sur le visage, la bouche entrouverte de ravissement, ses cils battaient en accompagnant sa respiration saccadée. Toki dans son tempérament des plus démonstratif haletait déjà, poussait sur ses genoux qui s'enfonçaient dans le matelas un peu trop mou pour approfondir les coups de reins. Il caressait le dos cambré d'Ichiro perlé de sueur, ses cuisses commençaient à le lancer sous l'effort.

Il attrapa ses épaules et l'incita à inverser leurs positions ; Ichiro l'allongea au milieu des draps défaits, enroulant les jambes de Toki autour de sa taille et prenant le relais pour continuer ses vs et viens toujours plus vite et plus brusque, histoire de le faire crier. Il savait qu'il aimait ça. Il frotta son bas ventre avec insistance ce qui suffit à lui arracher un soupir rauque et à se libérer contre son ventre.

- Ah, désolé, haleta-t-il confus.

Ichiro se contenta de sourire et se reposa le corps de son compagnon avant de le décharger de son poids – aussi léger soit-il – e, roulant sur le côté, prit la main de Toki dans la sienne et la posa près de son visage.

- J'aimerais tellement que ça dure, murmura Toki.

- Ca ne tien qu'à toi. Moi j'ai confiance.

***

Toki sortit prudemment son appareil photo de son étuis en faisant attention de ne rien faire tomber sous les soubresauts du bus ouvrit la languette et sortit les deux piles pour les changer avant de descendre. La femme à ses côtés se leva et le bouscula du coude en enjambant les sacs qui traînaient aux pieds de Toki, s'excusa, mais la pile qu'il tenait en main lui échappa et roula dans l'allée centrale du véhicule.

- et merde… pesta Toki en se retournant pour essayer de la rattraper.

Il releva la tête dans le sens de la marche et une lueur argentée attira son attention. De l'inox, reflétant les rayons du soleil. C'était une roue. Il se leva et au moment ou les portes s'ouvrirent et empoigna les poignées du fauteuil roulant.

- Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, merci, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, dit très durement l'homme en sentant qu'on le poussait pour descendre.

Toki n'en tint pas compte et descendit du bus en déchargeant l'homme de la peine de le faire seul. Il se retourna, visiblement exaspéré et se figea, la bouche ouverte en voyant Toki. Ce dernier poussa le fauteuil le long du trottoir en fixant l'horizon, demandant à Aki comment il allait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, stop ça tout de suite, tu crois que je suis pas capable de me déplacer tout seul !

Toki continua imperturbable, jusqu'à ce que Aki calme sa colère et cesse de gigoter, buté.

- t'es content de toi ? railla Aki.

- Plutôt oui, je suis le plus heureux des hommes. même si je suis plein de remords envers toi. Et toi, tu t'en sors comment ? répondit Toki qui savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas y aller avec des pincettes car Aki ne supportait pas la pitié des autres.

- Laisse moi là, c'est ici que je m'arrêt, ordonna-t-il.

Toki le déposa devant une grille ouverte qui donnait sur une allée pavée, Aki lui filant entre les doigts et poussant de toutes ses forces sur ses roues pour mettre de la distance entre eux.

Toki ne voulu pas insister et s'apprêta à repartir.

- Je suis en liberté conditionnelle. Je viens juste de sortir de l'hôpital, dit Aki.

Il eu un pincement au cœur. Il n'osait pas poser de questions, il avait trop peur que ça passe mal.

- Tu n'iras pas en prison ?

- Pas pour le moment…

Toki se retourna et continua son chemin, ils s'étaient croisé, mais après tout était-ce tout ce qui pouvait arriver maintenant. Il n'y avait plus rien à espérer.

- Toki !

Il se retourna, inquiet. L'image d'Aki, fragile et impuissant, courbé dans son fauteuil, à contre jour, les roues de son fauteuil éblouissant le frappa de tant de pathétisme.

- Non, rien.

Et il s'en retourna.

* * *

_Voilàààà c'est la fin, la vraie (enfin)_

_Etrange toute cette histoire tout de même, j'espère que ça vous aura plus jusqu'au bout, que vous n'aurez pas été trop frustrés, déçus... que sais-je encore._

_Alors rendez vous bientôt pour de prochaines aventures yaoiesques..... n_n_


End file.
